Forbidden Mates
by jokay927
Summary: A fairy tale for adults...Since the legendary times, there is a War between Vampires and Werewolves...What could happen if the Princes of these two powerful Kingdoms end Exiled in the Human World? Another Co-Write with Kundry Athalia


I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound. Another Co-Write with the wonderful Nina

It'll be written in first person mode, with myself as Gibbs and Nina as Tony

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

+Tony+

I seems to be submerged into a profound unmistakable odour of the sea, with the salt, the bitter water, the humidity...it surrounds me.  
>It has been like a dream. I can still hear Father' s voice: that voice so amiable that was suddenly converted into a tremendously fearsome scream. 'Banned', 'Renegade'...the two adjectives, turned into nouns to design my 'now' despicable person, still resound in every corner of my mind. 'Forsaken'...this final word acquires all its terrible meaning when my eyes slowly attempt to adjust to this new environment. Castel di Sangro, the Castle of Blood, with its dark corridors was something very different to this ambience of enormously open solitude.<br>I miss the lurid corridors, I miss the obscure parlours and the inverted torches...I miss Edoardo...Ned...his talented hands, his welcoming mouth... Where am I? This is not the Motherland...This isn't Italy anymore: nor the real, nor the vampiric one. I already recall Lady Barbara's smirk of real disgust when I stated I would reject the proposal. But I am not one for arranged marriages...I am not one for female companions. (Edoardo...Ned...dove sei? Where are you?) And...where in the whole Vampiric and/or Human Universe am I?

+Gibbs+

A shiver runs through my body and as I open my eyes, I frown as I notice that my fur has gone and that I am in my weaker form. I glance around in confusion at the sight of the sandy beach with an unknown forest and I shield my eyes from the blazing Sun (Where am I? This isn't Home...) it's then that the memories come back and I curl up with a deep whine as one word echos through my brain...'Exiled'  
>I hide in the shadow of the broken wooden boat I awoke in...and cock my head to one side as I note that my senses are still at the normal range for my kind. A growl escapes my stomach as I pick up the Scent of deer and I lick my lips as I cautiously move out from my hiding spot...feeling very exposed in my weak form and wishing that the dark pelt of Damon was with me, I pause at the memory of the male Werewolf, of whom I broke the Pack Laws for and tip my head back to let out a deep mournful howl<p>

+Tony+

I should just walk to the woods...and I must do it before someone could approach...I could listen to a strange rumor...I'm desperately thirsty, my stomach aches, but not so much as my Soul does. I need to calm my anxiety with a mouthful...or, better...with a drink of fresh palpitating blood...  
>Maybe inside these woods I can find something...or someone...Animal or Man, it shall be indifferent for me...Gods, how weak am I! How weak! And...naked...I might renounce even to my clothes...The cape, that was my pride, now surely shall be offered to someone else...<p>

+Gibbs+

I snarl in anger as I once again fail to catch the deer and growl in annoyance as it prances around me...I swear it is laughing at me! I hit the floor with a grunt as sit and glare at the creature while my stomach cramps in hunger (Hunting isn't easy on your own...you have to remember that you don't have a Pack anymore) with that depressing thought in mind, I struggle to stand and use my nose to sniff out something to quench my hunger

+Tony+

I don't care about the shadows...I think I could see something moving just there...  
>The deer seems to be scared, I deduce it is a deer...somewhat different from the unicorns and griffins I'm used to see in our Vampiric Underworld. It is furnished by a good pair of horns, however...But its behaviour responds to an uncontrollable fear...It could run, but it recoils...<br>With the last remainders of my diminished strength, I pounce and show my fangs, taking only an instant to cleave them in its nape...Ah, how it feels so good! It is warm and slightly salty...and dense...and...delicious...I suck, I drink...eagerly, so eagerly, as I haven't done in Centuries...I can't say when I shall become fully satiated...the sensation is so gorgeously voluptuous...I stroke myself while drinking from the now agonizing creature...

+Gibbs+

My head snaps up as I hear the death of a Stag and I yap in excitement before struggling to my feet, as I follow the sound and Scent. I pass deeper into the woods, into the most darkest part, that is covered by shadows.  
>I pause as a new Scent reaches my sensitive nose...a Scent...of arousal? As I move around the corner, I pause at the sight of a Vampire...the enemy of my kind and I bare my teeth in an angry snarl as I try to claim his kill! Only to quickly back off as the Vampire hisses at me (Shit! You aren't strong enough to fight him).<br>Once at a safe distance...I hover at the shadows, wanting to have my fill of the meat...but I am wary of the creatures strength. I hesitantly edge closer, backing away when he hisses...but I slowly manage to make my way to the meal. After taking a deep breath of the warm flesh, I sink my teeth into the deers rump and rip it open to get to the meat beneath the skin

+Tony+

What I needed to complete my 'screwing up' tutorial! One of these annoying Werewolves...our main enemies (apart from Men) messing around and maybe wanting to dispute my deer...In anyway he shall do it! But, wait, Antonio the Second! What could in all the damned Universes be doing a Werewolf in the World of the Living...in the Human Realm? Perhaps...another one who has been banned from his original Breed and World?

+Gibbs+

A groan escapes my throat as I chew through the deers hide, while keeping an eye on the Vampire (What is he doing here? I thought Vampires live in Covens?) I roll my eyes (Yeah...like Werewolves and Packs!). After glancing towards the creature, I lower my head and crunch through the deers spine...before dragging my half out of harms way, but pause at the sight of the deers organs and growl as I claim the liver.  
>He frowns and looks at me in confusion before lifting his hand to wipe at the blood around his mouth.<br>I growl in warning as I drag the liver towards myself before barking "Mine!"

+Tony+

He wants the liver...Yes, I've heard that Werewolves are specially fond of liver...But liver contains many blood and it shall suffice for me, until I will be in a better shape for to go messing around...I need clothes, I know Men use to wear clothes...I can't wander over there totally naked...I'm a Prince, for the sake of my Breed!  
>This hideous creature, on the contrary, is a half animal...a brainless piece of bones, meat and fur...Wait, wait, wait! This one seems to have lost his fur? And he's a male...I can sense the smell of the Scent erupted by his groin...A strange Scent of solitude...This male is an Alpha...an unmated Alpha...I am sure he is. He smells intoxicating...but I can't allow myself to take any kind of pleasure from the idea of an enemy's Scent...even if it is promising...I should let him keep the liver and go away...I am almost satiated...I stopped stroking myself, I don't want him aroused. I have heard that wolves, when aroused, tend to rape...and the last thing in all the Under...the Upper! Worlds I want is to end violated by an obnoxious creature like him!<p>

+Gibbs+

I slit my eyes but then frowns as he doesn't fight me like I thought he would. I dismiss him as I quickly eat the liver, growling in delight as the rich taste fills my mouth.  
>Once finished, I lick my muzzle and move back to my prize...only to pause at the Scent that caught my attention and I turn my head to face him as I smell his arousal. A smile crosses my face and I straighten before giving him a perfect display of my own hard cock while slitting my eyes as I await his reaction...Vampires are different to my Kind, bloodsucking leeches that prefer to 'chat' and 'present' themselves in accordance to stature and hierarchy. I roll my eyes with a snort as I watch him back away and I growl in warning as I return to the cooling flesh of the deers carcass<p>

+Tony+

He seems to be absolutely alliterated by my presence...but famine surely is much more powerful, not a problem in the meanwhile he is eating...But better if I go away...This animal only behaves following his instincts: he couldn't be able to listen to me...to my commands. I don't even know if he is able to speak...I think they can speak, but...unsure about the terms, unsure about the language they must employ.  
>The fact is that I don't have any clothes, nor a cape...and I begin to feel the meal, I always feel cold and the urgent need of a post orgasmic nap. I am missing the orgasm part now...I can't allow myself to climax in presence of this beast. Who knows what he could do? How could he react? Diamin! (Damn!)...I am unsure about the path I should take and follow now...<p>

+Gibbs+

Once I've decided that I've had my fill, I yawn before shaking out my body, wishing I had my sleek silver pelt to fluff out. After snapping the joints and deciding what is still edible...I carry my bundle to the big tree and start digging, I make the hole quite deep before burying my prize. I glance around, freezing at the confused look that crosses the Vampires face as he watches me (I thought he left?) with that, I growl "Mine!" before marking the tree with my urine.  
>Once finished, I check to make sure my Scent is strong before yawning and heading off to find a place to curl up and rest. I find a cave and hesitantly check to see if it is occupied, sighing in delight as it is empty and I make my way deeper before curling up on a bed of leaves...but frown as I spot the Vampire hanging about outside and snort as I curl up and allow myself to drift off, while keeping my senses on high alert and keeping tabs on the odd creature outside<p>

+Tony+

This creature is nauseating! He urinated just beside where he buried the remainders of the deer and now everything stinks like hell...I've been in hell and recognise the powerful sulphuric odour...This strange creature has the same stench...He carries it with him, it feels unquenchable...  
>I begin to experience nausea...<br>Thus, I must remain outside that cave...Problem is: what shall happen when the light will come in the dawn? In this material World inhabited mainly by Human and Animals, the Sun rises periodically every twenty four complete passages of the sand glass...They don't have eternal nights as we do...

+Gibbs+

My nose twitches and I open my eyes while lifting my head as I watch the odd Vampire slink into my cave and I narrow my eyes as he hesitantly moves past me, deeper into my Den. A growl escapes my chest...but I back off as he lets out a hiss (Stupid leech...if I had my full strength, I would have destroyed you!) with that I huff and stretch myself out, showing off my proud erection (All the females of the Pack wanted me as their Mate, I'm the biggest of the lot). He rolls his eyes at my posturing and I cock my head to one side as he covers himself up with his hands. I shake my head as I turn and bask in the warm Sunlight that snakes along the entrance of my Den

+Tony+

Malediction! The sun! I must stay aloof, otherwise...It shall happen to me as it occurred to Vlad Dracula, the old Master among the Masters! He got caught in the Sunlight and ripped by his Hunters...Man...This is another peril I shall face while being in this rare World.  
>The creature seems to enjoy the Sun and went out just now, facing the light, bathing himself in the warm rays that hurt the external side of the cave.<br>I shouldn't admit this, but...I'm not afraid of that creature (I could approach and drink from him...why not...his blood must be strong and dense!)...but of the situation. This sudden fear makes me strangely aroused. I haven't had sex since my last encounter with Edoardo...the little Ned...when we got caught and condemned to this permanent exile.  
>Everyone pointed at me: Roy, his Wife the strange lady Ziva, Kain, Timotheus...and my Father...My own Father, ignoring I was the last descent of our sacred Clan, ignoring that the World where he was throwing me was the same one that killed my Mother! Mother...Mother...If I only could know what really happened to you...If I only...I begin to shed tears that have become strangely cold. A little puddle gives me back an empty reflection. I have no double reflection in any mirror, because I'm the double of myself.<br>Meanwhile...the Sun...Terror has another name...Its name is...Sunlight.

+Gibbs+

I bask in the heated rays, enjoying the light and jump around like an excited pup as I try and catch the leaves which have gotten caught in the breeze but I suddenly stop and frown. I sniff the air and shiver at the thick Scent of fear which is blown towards me.  
>After realising that it's coming from within my Den...I cautiously move into the mouth and glance in, only for my eyes to widen in shock as the Scent is coming from the odd Vampire, who is cowering at the back within the shadows. I watch as bloody tears roll down his cheeks.<br>A whine escapes my throat and I hesitantly creep forward, freezing every time he hisses...until I am able to press my warm body against his cold back as I bark "Safe!" with that, I sniff at his neck before turning him away from the light (Why do you feel the need to protect him? He is a Vampire, for crying out loud! How many of your kind has he killed!) I snort at the last thought (You have killed plenty of his aswell...remember that beautiful blonde with the forest eyes? Remember the feeling of ending her life!?) I push the memory away and curl up against him, ignoring the fact that my cock slots between his cheeks and rubs against his entrance (Not today...but maybe when I have my pelt?) with that, I yawn and rest against him as I begin to doze

+Tony+

This creature could have easily killed me: I'm harmless in the daytime. But he didn't...he only pressed against me, almost rubbing my back with his strange skin, like lulling my sleep.  
>His body must be one of the most coveted among the individuals of his Race...he feels strong, even if not in the full strength mode...I have heard about Werewolves that rip out entire bodies with one single bite...He must be one of these Wolves, but, for some reason, his resistance seems to be run-down, even if he ate...and a lot...during this past I noticed he hasn't hurt the silence of the cave with one of the habitually lurid howls that are the distinctive of the Lupine Race.<p>

+Gibbs+

I nuzzle the cold body while trying not to breath in the distinctive Scent of death that is unique to their Race and sigh as I recall nuzzling Damon...  
>Damon with his thick black pelt and his dazzling turquoise eyes, if only he didn't beg me to mount him (Or if only I hadn't given into his pleas)...I would still be at Home, with the blessed round moon that caresses my silver pelt, silver so dazzling and unique that many wanted my genetics for their Offspring.<br>A whine escapes my chest as I think of Shannon...a beautiful red wolf with copper highlights, an Alpha like myself. I courted her...and she finally accepted and we Mated under the bright Sun with the round moon watching, she was the most beautiful Werewolf I have ever met. She was killed while carrying our Offspring, when the Vampires charged through into our Realm...in revenge for the stupid Alpha bitch, Jenny, who killed many of their kind in a pointless attack.  
>A snarl escapes my throat as I recall ripping out the brunette, blue eyed, Vampires throat after he murdered my Mate...but I hold anothers death as a secret...I glance towards the Sunlight...a Vampire didn't kill Jenny, as I told the Pack, but myself. I broke her neck and skinned her before tossing her fiery pelt through the Gateway that separated our Realm from the Vampires. A tear escapes my cheek, and I lean my head back to let out a mournful howl, that echos off the walls of my Den as I think of my lost Mate<p>

+Tony+

Mother...You surely would have saved me from this predicament...You, with your sage words, with your immense pity, with all the gifts that our Obscure Lord had given to you: beauty, gentleness, intelligence...mercy. You never killed if not for hunger; you always were at my Father's side to say to him a word of compassion and forgiveness...You even wanted to condemn that Spaniard Vampire, Pedro el Cruel, Count of Hernández, who murdered a pregnant She Wolf: you always stated that Pregnant and Mothers were sacred, whatever their Race and Breed...Mother...You attached Edoardo (Ned) to us, when he lost his Parents, who were caught by the Man. You also took care of Ziva, when the great Lord Eli and the rest of her Family were treacherously murdered by that group of rebel vampires...Maybe Father thought you were responsible of my attachment to Edoardo?...But we were raised like Brothers and aloof, as Royalty...What happened later was the corollary of our mutual solitude...

+Gibbs+

Once the sky darkens, I remove myself from the Vampire and shake myself out before getting up and leaving my Den, as I follow my Scent to my stash. I lick my lips as I dig and reveal the rest of the deer before sitting down and begin to eat. Movement catches my eye and I bare my teeth in warning...only to calm down at the sight of the odd Vampire.  
>A growl escapes my throat as he moves closer and I cover my meal with my body "Mine!" I watch as his eyes narrow<br>"Actually, I think you shall find that it's mine...I caught the creature and killed it"  
>I think it through and growl in annoyance as I figure out that what he says is true. I rummage through the leftovers and chuck him the deers heart "It's still warm...eat" with that I chew on the meat as I watch him hesitantly sniff at the bloody organ I threw to him and cringe as his sinks his teeth into it before sucking at it (What a weird creature! Doesn't he realise the protein and textures shall disappear once the blood has gone!?)<p>

+Tony+

What a delicious taste! This used to be my accustomed treat! It is true, as that Human writer stated in his novel, that a taste can give back all the bittersweet remembrances! I throw a gaze towards the creature: he is licking his lips after to have engulfed the remnants of the almost rotten meat. I can't stand the odour, but the blood that lasts inside the deer's heart is so appealing!  
>I lie down, savouring the aftertaste, caressing my chest and closing my eyes...My hand searches for my growing erection...I need to have release...I need...It has been a long time...I begin to moan, caressing my own glands, now completely out the foreskin, with my anxious hand...<p>

+Gibbs+

I pause in my gnawing of the Stags femur as I watch the way the Vampire lays down, covered in the deers blood and my eyes widen before darkening as he caresses himself.  
>I silently make my over with my mouth open as I Scent his musky arousal and my own cock rises to the occasion. I pause beside his leg and cautiously glance up...freezing at the sight of his ivory canines that have seemed to doubled in length. After making sure he isn't about to attack...I nudge him onto his front before mounting him with a howl as I push into his surprisingly hot tight body as the need to Mate takes over my mind<p>

+Tony+

I welcome the intrusion. I needed it...for the sake of our Obscure Gods! It feels so exquisite! So...powerful and so divine! Inside...a cock like this one...Nobody would have imagined a Vampire from the Royalty succumbing by desire before a simple Werewolf...(And who said you that he is 'simple'? You should foresee that, if he is an Exiled, he must be Royalty that committed a crime...just like yours!).  
>Ah, his cock is prodigious...I understand now why the Werewolves don't waste their time in courtship rituals...nor any kind of loving games like prolegomena...they go directly to the intercourse! I used to think that it was due to their lack of Soul, spirit, feelings and intelligence...but now...now!) Ah, this is more than what I could have ever imagined...he thrusts inside me like the violent animal, he is an animal!...I always dreamed of it being rough...tremendous...terrible, painful but pleasurable in the end...<br>He crossed my entrance without any obstacle, since I always used to stretch myself when masturbating. He is now totally inside...and I can perceive his howling in my ear...and the warmth of his breathing...He is balls deep inside me...and what a pair of balls he has! Round, heavy, perfect...not even the most exquisitely aristocratic Vampire has them this way...Balls worthy of the most high sexual Royalty...

+Gibbs+

My hips snap against him as I plough into the willing boy as the need to Mate overtakes my fear of his teeth. A snarl escapes my chest and I sink my teeth into his shoulder as he climaxes over the ground, causing his muscles to clamp down on my cock...forcing my own orgasm to erupt. I tear my teeth out of his shoulder and howl to the moon as my hips stutter, pushing the last of my cum into his tight body.  
>A grunt escapes his body as I lean my heavier weight against him before pulling out and heading back over to my bone, I sit down and continue gnawing at the femur as I attempt to get the last of the marrow, while wishing I had my more stronger jaws of my wolf form instead of these jaws...which are just slightly stronger than our biggest enemy...Man.<br>I jump as something hits my side and I turn to spot the fleshy, dried up heart of the Stag. I look up and cock my head to one side as I glance at the Vampire in confusion "It's yours...eat"

+Tony+

I never could have imagined as to how fantastic this could be! Oh, if my old Fraternity Brothers could be with me and see what I've done! I bet none of them would have dared to do something like this!  
>Kain, who always assured he had fucked a male Human creature in his sleep and drank from him all his blood at once and making him die in a way that mixed atrocious pain and the most indescribable pleasure...Kain, what a liar! I laughed at him, I couldn't conceive the sex with a Human...the blood part worked for me, but the sex? No way! Then, I have gone even further: I've just had sex with a Werewolf!<br>I accept the rest of the delicious deer and drink the remnants of the already appetizing blood. Then, I think it's time of to present myself. I stand up, so tall as I am and glare at him with my most overweening gaze, saying, very slowly, taking care of to show my teeth with every letter I pronounce "I'm Prince Antonio Mikael DiNozzo...from Castel di Sangro (CAstle of blood), l'Averno (hell) l'ITalia Infernale (Underworld Italy). The number one hundred fifty three of my name in the long rank of Sovereign Princes...Son of King Antonio Roberto DiNozzo...the main Ruler of the Italia Avernale (Italy from Hell)"

+Gibbs+

I start as he stands up to his full height but I calm once I realise he isn't going to attack and I go back to gnawing on the bone as he does the weird thing of telling me who he is...but I keep an eye on him as he shows me his teeth, with his ivory canines on display.  
>Once he finishes, he stares at me...and I roll my eyes as I grunt "Jethro...Top Alpha, was to be Pack Leader of Gibbs Pack" with that I lick the last of the marrow before burying the last of the Stag as I whisper a prayer of thanks for its life. I stand and shake myself out with a groan. Once my muscles have loosened up, I run in the direction of the woods and back to the place where I woke up by the water<p>

+Tony+

What a strange creature I've met! A male Alpha, a proud carnivorous, a nonchalant Warrior of his cursed Race! Those children of the moon know how to take a Man...It is said that they have the vice in their veins...but they can't show it openly since their old Rules forbid any kind of intercourse contra naturam, so to speak...against the nature... But who knows which is their real nature, as who knows which is ours! I only want to follow him to the beach and to see again those strangely piercing blue topazes he has instead of eyes...Because these are gems...not the most proud and conceited Vampire (say,me) would envy those magnificent lights, that have ablazed the horrid obscurity of this Human Earth!

+Gibbs+

At the soft sea breeze, I close my eyes and return the call of the Sea with my own distinctive howl before listening out for any others of my Kind...but only silence answers me.  
>I jump as a sound of a soft curse, but calm at the sight of the Vampire kicking away a crab and I shake my head (Since when do you relax at the sight of a Vampire?) I snort at the thought of 'Prince Antonio' being a threat and glance back out to the Sea. A huff escapes my throat as the Vampire moves closer, while backing away every time I glance at him and I snort at the Scent of loneliness and longing that the breeze carries from him (I didn't think Vampires liked Company? I've always been told that they are bloodsucking leeches that would kill their own Cubs for the taste of blood...only joining together to slaughter my Kind as they are the weaker species, too much like Man). I shiver at the memory of the stories of Man skinning our Kind...slaughtering thousands until only one Pack managed to seal themselves in our Home World, only to come across an enemy that was faster and more clever...the Vampires.<br>I suddenly stand and cock my head to one side as I hear the small footsteps of mice...and follow the sound until I find the creature. I crouch and wiggle my rump as I pounce and kill it in one strike. A bark of victory escapes my throat and I chuck my prize to the confused Vampire "Eat" before picking up the berries and taking them back to the boat, to eat

+Tony+

I've eaten mice before, for sure...but this one he's offering to me tastes like glory.  
>I got astonished (And I must say that the astonishment hasn't passed yet) by his short, laconic statement from before: he said his name and established the Pack he belonged to...He stated he is an Alpha male (this is unquestionable!)...and silenced the events that made he fall on being an exiled. I foresee this must be related to some 'bent sexual preferences'...I have heard about the constant worshiping the Werewolves do when it comes to being straight: the last thing they would admit is to have a 'queer Wolf' among their pride!<p>

+Gibbs+

I watch him, watching me and narrow my eyes at the small smirk that crosses his face (What are you thinking about?). I shrug as I decide that it isn't important and finish my berries before taking a dip in the warm, salty water as I wash off the blood and dirt.  
>A startled yelp escapes my chest as something grabs my leg and I turn to snarl...only to pause in shock at the smirk on the Vampires face as he appears from under the water. I frown in confusion at the playful smirk and kick away as I swim further out into the water (Is...is he courting you?) I glance over my shoulder and sigh in relief as there is no sight of him, but jump as strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and yelp as I am dragged under (No! Does...does he wish to drown me instead!?) with that thought in mind, I curse myself for turning my back on the creature<p>

+Tony+

I caught him! Now I shall be able to discover his secrets! I want to talk to him, to ask him...but he seems not to be fond of words...He reminds me of one of the most elegant Princes of our Race, Prince Dima, who was imprisoned by Man many Centuries ago...He has the same countenance: silver hair (that is silky, oooh!), strong muscles, a soft pink skin...I bet he turns crimson when embarrassed! But what could embarrass a Werewolf?  
>I am not a specialist in the Lupine psychology and behaviour...I only can feel the proximity of his round, perfect, tight rear...I feel myself aroused again...I need to feel him as he came to feel me...I need to enter him..to penetrate the mystery of the Wolf, the fascination of his Race...The Moon watches over us...I know the meaning that this pale Planet has for the Werewolves...And this one seems to be the most perfect Child of the Moon...He looks like he was made with threads fallen from the Moon...The Moon Goddess, for sure, was his spiritual Mother...<p>

+Gibbs+

I struggle out of his hold as the need to breath overtakes me and I break the surface before crawling back onto the beach, letting the moonlight bask over my skin as I take deep breaths. I tense as the strong body moves behind me and I growl as I feel his hard cock rubbing against my entrance but gasp in shock as teeth pierce my neck...  
>An odd feeling of relaxation passes through me before an overwhelming need to Mate takes over. I thrust my hips into the thin air and groan as I feel him pressing in a finger into my virgin body (Are you going to let him take you?) I still as I think it through...but shrug as my need to mate overtakes my cautiousness. A deep howl resonates through my chest as he pushes his cock deep into me<p>

+Tony+

Now I must confess...this is heaven, or what the Humans call 'heaven', at any rate...I never thought it could be so divine: so perfect, so tight...He is a virgin! He hasn't been penetrated before! I enjoy my first Dominance: it is said (And I think it is the same for the Wolves) that the first Dominance is for life.  
>I thrust, I move my hips in circles, for to be able to stretch the tiny hole more and more...I want to go profoundly...I want to place my Claim so deeply, that the whole World should be able to receive it...Antonio the Prince, the lonely Forsaken Prince...Claiming the exiled Alpha, the strongest exiled Alpha in all the Alphas, whose internal light (that I, as a Vampire, can clearly see) looks like pure silver from the his Soul that isn't made with earthly silver...This silver is mystical...It is a spiritual silver that becomes flesh when in his flesh...<br>Notwithstanding I must remember this: Wolves Mate for life...and Vampires, too. Only Men don't.

+Gibbs+

I growl and snarl as I make him fight for my Dominance...but he makes me Submit as he sinks his fangs into my neck and I let out a sound my like a purr as I push against him (I understand Damons passion to be mounted, it feels wonderful!).  
>He takes me deeply, so deep that I swear that he marks me from within and I freeze in shock as I feel something I haven't felt since...since my Shannon died.<br>I glance over my shoulder and look at his face, watching as my blood drips from his lips before stating "Mate?"  
>He smirks as he thrusts into me, pushing me into the sand "We are 'mating' as you refer to it"<br>I shake my head as I state "Mate for Life...you Claiming me as I Claimed you" with that I tip my head back and howl out my orgasm, followed quickly by the feeling of wet heat exploding from within my rear

+Tony+

Obscure souls! This was...this is...incredible! While the moon is hiding behind dark clouds that announce the immediate coming of the rain, I feel like the one who tamed one of the most powerful beings in all the Universes.  
>His internal muscles were so strong and tight, however,they didn't present any kind of resistance...He subdued! He offered his spot of pleasure to my eager desire! He accepted me! His final howling hurts the silence at the same time a thunder resounds...I sink my fangs in his neck, over and over again and again and he replies with his howl...rising his head to the now overshadowed moon...I fall down all over his back and I can perceive the thick sweat drops gluing our skins altogether...This is terrible...infernal and heavenly...this is beyond any good and evil!<p>

+Gibbs+

I lay there, panting for breath as I await the Vampire to remove himself from my back.  
>Once the pressure goes, I move and turn to look at him through narrowed eyes "Mate?"<br>He just looks at me with an idiotic smile plastered onto his face.  
>A snort escapes my throat as I realise he is on a high from drinking my blood. I shake my head and pick him up, carrying him over my shoulder as I return to my...er...our Den. I grunt in pain as he bites my hip and let out a small growl as hands caress my backside.<p>

Once at our Den, I drop him onto the floor before stretching out my muscles. I notice him watching me with keen eyes and so...I start posturing, showing him my body and widen my legs to present my arousal. His eyes darken...and its the only warning I get, before he pounces on me! I hit the floor with a grunt as he straddles my waist and I look up in confusion as this position is new to me. A gaspy whine escapes my chest as he sits down onto my hard cock, taking my impressive length down to my balls in one move until he is nestled within my pelvis. I tip my head back and howl to the moon as my 'Mate' rocks on me

+Tony+

I want to devour him...I want to swallow every inch of his beautiful body. We have barely talked...Maybe these Wolves aren't endowed with the ability to speak...but...who cares! This feels like pure bestiality! I can't stop taking my pleasure from him, I consider him like a Pet, yes, a Pet...on the other hand, he sees me as his Mate. But we, Vampires, Mate for life!  
>He should know we are the same as they are, in this sense...He doesn't even ask me for more details of my life and Past...He doesn't even opened his mouth to give me a coherent explanation about his actual state of Exile!<br>We are two forsaken creatures...I should stop bothering...stop pondering...and I should give myself to the atrociously strong (almost unbearable) waves of pleasure that now are hitting my bloody secret spot.

+Gibbs+

I can't believe how pleasurable it is...Mating with a bloodsucker...but it is! I haven't had this much pleasure since Shannon allowed me to mount her. My mind goes blank as I thrust up to met him on every strong...concentrating, only on the need for release. I gaze at his cock...his thick cock, leaking along my stomach and I lick my lips as I fold myself and lick along the head...only to jerk back in shock as he climaxes across my face. My hips stutter as my orgasm quickly shoots through me and I fall back into the dusty ground, as I try to get my breath back.  
>I open my eyes (When did I actually close them?) when I feel him move off me and watch as he gazes down at me with a wary look across his face. A soft smile graces my lips and I hold up an arm for him, my smile widening as he snuggles against my side "My Mate" with that I lick across his cheek, before rolling over and using my body as a warm blanket for his cold one. Just before I doze off, I feel long fingers softly stroking through my hair and I let out a sigh as my body relaxes into a boneless heap<br>"Sleep, my Pet...Sleep"

(Dawn)

+Tony+

I can't go out, the Sun is rising. But we should go attempt to acquire some 'Human' clothes...to be able to go in disguise and mix ourselves among Mankind.  
>I know about many disastrous cases that took place in the Past, when both Vampire and Werewolves attempted to mix up with the Human Race. They got discovered, slaughtered, killed, annihilated...But we must take the risk! As aren't able to go back to our respective Realms anymore. And, even if we were: I NEVER would renounce to my Pet! And Father would be absolutely furious...since his 'abhorrent queer little Vampire' has taken nothing less and nothing more than...a Werewolf! As his sexual Companion.<p>

+Gibbs+

I growl as I feel someone pushing at me and open a sleepy eye to watch my Mate gazing out of our Den. I yawn and sit up "What?"  
>"I need clothes"<br>I just stare at him before yawning and curling back up, intending to go back to sleep...only to be shaken awake yet again. A snarl escapes my throat as he refuses to let me sleep and I growl as I glare at him "Fine! I go!" with that I shake myself out before stepping out into the Sunlight.  
>A smirk crosses my face as I mark the entrance to our Den with my urine and after checking that the Scent is strong enough to keep others at bay...I head out to find the Vampire...er...Antonio? Some clothes, so I can get some peace!<p>

I run through the woods, enjoying the breeze against my skin and pause as I taste the air...and sigh as I can only Scent the Earth and wind (Where would you get clothes from?). I sigh as I sit on a log as I try to figure out where...only to snap my head up as I hear voices and a nervous growl escapes my throat as I hide within the shadows as a Pack of Man suddenly appears

+Tony+

This stinks!  
>I should have a talk with him: He can't be doing this is frankly disagreeable and totally against our ancestral uses. I think Men are also against this nauseating from to establish Dominion. We only declare overtly our Ownership...and I think Men usually do this way, too. He should learn some politeness...but, unfortunately, I have no idea how to teach him without making him get furious. I miss Ned's softness...the sweet path his tongue used to trace all along my cock...What shall be doing now? He was forsaken, too...Maybe sent to the another side of this Human World...I miss his softness...but I enjoy this rough Lupine attack, too.<br>I know I can't have both: we are supposed to be monogamous, at least until our Companions die...and this must be only because they are caught or killed...Otherwise, our Mating is for all the eternity. How this sounds long, terribly long now, when I am in a World that is absolutely different to the one where I was born and raised!

+Gibbs+

I watch the Man Pack from the shadows, watching as the Alpha guides his Family towards the beach and I follow their trail back to a Den...which looks more like a Vampires Den than a Werewolf one. I cautiously head inside and still at the sound of a growl (Shit!). I slowly turn...only to snort at the sight of a furry white rat that barks at me. I slit my eyes and bark back, chuckling as it runs away with its tail inbetween its legs. After shaking my head, I cautiously head deeper to find the clothes the leech wants.

I gaze at my prize and shrug as I wrap it in a tight bundle before making my escape. I pause as I hear the Man Cubs laughter and cringe as I head out through the back, making a run back to my Den and curse under my breath as the stupid white barking rat chases me!

+Tony+

He is late.  
>He surely is carrying when chasing one of these four...or two...legged feathered flying animals that inhabit this strange World. After all, he is an animal, too! A beast!<br>I wonder if he has a brain...perhaps his brain is located in his balls? Because he is good at that...For Vlad's sake! Very, very good! I think of his cock and I feel the increasing need to stroke myself...I can savour the last drops of his blood travelling on my tongue, going to satisfy my eager throat...But I can't go out after him now. I would die when in the Sunlight.  
>I should take a good time for sleep...but...I am worried! It is hard to confess, but I'm worried. Also, even if there is a puddle whose waters seem to be very clean, I can't see myself, I have no idea of how I look alike: we Vampires don't exist except for what the others can say us about our semblance.<p>

+Gibbs+

I finally manage to lose the white rat thing and I sigh as I glance at the bundle within my arms (All this hassle for a clothes that takes away precious time that we can spend Mating instead!). I sigh as I taste the air and make my way back to my Scent.  
>As I approach our Den...I pause as I Scent fear and worry from within and I bite my bottom lip as I peek inside "Mate?" before moving inside and handing over the bundle "Clothes you wanted"<p>

+Tony+

I was so deadly worried, that I can't do anything but to pounce on him and embrace him, kissing his cheeks, his neck, his collarbone...My pet...MY PET! I am becoming addicted to him! I am desperately addicted to this strange half beast half...what? He is a rare being...I need to be inside him just now...I need his body as my ultimate refuge! But he parts the kisses and offers me the clothes I was asking for.  
>He begins to narrate, in very few words, his misadventure: "I entered the Human Den and I found it was pretty look alike the Vampiric ones. There was a four legged, furred animal unable to speak. I fought him and won. The house seems to be inhabited by an Alpha with his Female and two Cubs...also a male and a female. A detail: they are too much like you...but their skin is much darker"<br>"Yes, black people" I explain, examining the clothes, "We have also black Vampires among us" I smile, remembering and continue "I recall we had infiltrated some Human mad Scientist laboratory, sending him one of our black Vampires...one of the best samples we had...The beautiful, strong Geraldo is still a legend among our people!" The clothes are very simple, not very appropriate for one who belongs to Royalty...but I must improvise, and I'm very good at that. I know many uses and customs Human people have, due to my attachment to that device some of us stole when they attacked a Human Den, many years go: a television set. So, I was able to observe, to study them...and I have now a profuse...and profound knowledge of their habitual way of life: clothing, menageries, conveyances...They have devices to fly and to go overseas...They also have pretty interesting devices with four round apparatuses that seem to respond to what they call 'engines'...and people who ride them and others drive them. I recall one, that was red and fast and...if I am not wrong, it was from my Country, Italy. Well, the real Italy, not the infernal one...

+Gibbs+

I watch him sort through the clothes and yawn as I curl up on my bed of leaves, as I intend to go to sleep...but lift my head as he rolls me over and I growl as he attempts to get me dressed. I crawl away and lay in the Sunlight with a smirk as he stands in the shadow of our Den  
>"Get here now!"<br>I curl up and ignore him as I enjoy the Sunlight on my back and I roll over to let the light caress my front as I gaze, sleepily, at the Den and watch him glaring at me while tapping his foot  
>"Pet! Here Now!"<br>A snort escapes my throat and I bask in the Sunlight as I doze off

+Tony+

I can't go where he is now lying down...but I can contemplate him. So...he doesn't know about polite manners? I shall teach him about them! Hehe...I can wait, after all, I can't die if not caught by Man, or by one of his Breed instead...(gah, you might remember just of this detail?) But I shall wait until the shadows will fall down, and then...I shall dress him in these strange trousers that seem to not have any kind of shape...Also, they are stained...hmmm...No, not stained, I remember now! I have seen one of these strange episodes for view Men use to call 'films' (They are funny! Even Mother was very fond of them!) where their Warriors, their Soldiers, were disguised with this strange pants! Hehe, I think they shall fit him perfectly! After all, he is a Warrior of his Caste!

+Gibbs+

My stomach growls and I sit up before glancing at the darkening sky I turn as I hear movement and let out a warning growl as the Vampire goes to approach me. I move out of his reach and bark "Hunt" with that I gaze out into the trees and take a deep breath before running into wood...but pause as I suddenly snap my head up, gaze at the sky and howl as my body becomes covered in the moonlight of a full moon.  
>My limps lengthen and my muzzle becomes a snout while my spine grows as my tail appears. I crouch to the ground as my body becomes covered in my thick pure silver pelt and my claws and teeth lengthen...Once the shifting finishes, I turn and gaze at my Mate before straightening up...towering over him and I tip my head back as I let out a long howl<p>

+Tony+

He is gorgeous in his Lupine form! And, when he rises his forelimbs, he becomes taller than I am! I want to follow him...and I shall go after him! I want to see him Hunting, it must be fascinating!  
>I dress quickly with the odd combat trousers and the faded shirt and follow him...Fortunately, the shirt has also a hood and I can show up conveniently covered, as a worthy Vampire. I run after him...I should try to fly, but the atmosphere of this side of the Universe is slightly more heavy...or maybe I'm not accustomed yet...<p>

+Gibbs+

I fluff out my pelt and crouch down, running on all fours as I charge into the wood while enjoying the breeze through my silver pelt.  
>At the Scent of deer...I stop and rise up onto my hindlegs before turning to glance at my Mate. A smirk crosses my face as I watch him watching me...and I decide to show him my true power. I lower myself to the ground, narrowing my eyes at the Stag which has caught my attention.<br>I spread my weight evenly over all four limbs and silently creep forward...until within pouncing range and bark, in order to scatter the Herd as I give chase. I quickly catch up, to nip at the Stag before jumping back as it swings its deadly antlers. I know I can kill it with one hit...but I need to display my strength, power and stamina in order to prove to my Mate that I can provide for our Cubs. After running the deer to exhaustion, I rush in and give it the kick death it has silently been asking for.  
>Once its life has gone, I tip my head back and howl to the moon<p>

+Tony+

That was fantastic, amazing, incredible!  
>I had seen videos of Werewolves in action...but this Silver Moon wolf is beyond anything imaginable! He is stronger than the strongest creature in all the Six Realms: no Man, no Vampire, no Wolf, nor Angel, Demon or Living Dead can be so formidable! I think I'm admiring him with my most sincere (and honourable) feelings...As a Prince's Pet (or Mate, as he likes to say) he should be kept in a black crystal palace, hidden from any Human, Lupine, Vampiric, etc...view...only to be seen by his MasterMate, only to be pleasured by him, only to give him the ultimate, the foremost delight.  
>I recall Father talking about True love. I recall him even weeping when remembering how he found Mother and I keep one of my most precious souvenirs, the existence of that relic with her name ('Laura') and her unique portrait...I ran after my Pet, Mate, Companion...or whoever he can become in my Vampiric life...only to be discovered by another member of my own Breed.<p>

I step back as a Vampire fades into existence "Lieutenant Roy!?"  
>"Your Highness!" he says, bowing at me with all his sincere humility "I slipped into the night only for to be able to come here..." and he handles me a parcel. "Here, your Royal cape. You shall need it...to hide from the Humans' view. I must head back before this World shall break into the daylight..."<br>"Please, say to Lady Ziva I'm still alive and safe..."  
>"She helped me to obtain your cape. And even more..." He takes off his own cape and pulls out a little black velvet box "Here...the relic...The one with Her Majesty's portrait..."<p>

+Gibbs+

I turn to present my prize to my Mate...but freeze at the sight of another Vampire and quickly move on instinct. I pounce and subdue the creature by wrapping my jaws around its throat as I pin it to the ground, snarling in delight at the thick Scent of terror that the Vampire releases  
>"NO!"<br>A growl escapes my throat as I look up to my Mate before slowly tightening my jaws  
>"No Pet! Let him go! He is my friend"<br>I pull back but keep the creature pinned and cock my head to one side "Friend?"  
>Antonio nods "Yes...release him Pet"<br>My eyes narrow and I do as my Mate asks before standing and moving behind him, tugging him to my chest as I nuzzle his neck while glaring at the Stranger

+Tony+

That was close, poor Roy! He only wanted to help! I lean down and help him to his feet. He looks already scared...and also curious and very disorientated. I attempt to explain "Pet...whatever your name...This is my old friend, Roy de Sanderson, Lieutenant of the Royal Vampiric Palace. He is married to my adoptive Sister...and he only wanted to come here for a while to see if I was safe and secure...and to provide me with my cape, so I would be able to hide from Man. My cape has powers: it allows me to turn into a bat for a while, to fly...to hide, to evaporate into the smoke...Also he brought me my most precious remembrance: a relic that contains the only one portrait I have of my Mother" I take off the jewel and hand it to him "See my confidence! Look at it! Vampires don't lie!"

+Gibbs+

I sniff at the gem and lick it before shrugging and handing it back "I is Jethro" with that I stalk pass the 'Roy' as I head back to the Stag I caught and begin to eat as I watch the stranger with narrowed eyes  
>"You...you control that beast!?"<br>I watch as Antonio shrugs "I don't think he understands me half the time...but he seems to understand a few words, although he has the most terrible manners"  
>A snort escapes my chest as I rip open the carcass and eat the Stags liver but look up as I sense movement. I watch as Antonio approaches and I allow him to stroke his hand through my silver pelt<br>"He lets you touch him?"  
>"Yes...he protected me from the Sun"<br>I glance up and lick at his cheek before continuing to rip the meat from the bone...but still with a deep growl as I feel the Stranger touch my pelt

+Tony:+

This is silky!" Roy exclaims, taking away his hand when he hears the breathtaking growl "I always had imagined that their fur should be...rough, like coarse!"  
>"No" I state "His fur is really a marvel and look at its colour! No silver, apart from the Moon, can have this absolute unique shade and this glow!"<br>"And how far have you gone with him?" he asks, pretty concerned.  
>I can't reply, since I can't lie...and less to one of us...at least, in these circumstances. "I...I..." (I know I'm stammering)<br>He lowers his gaze, really touched "No need of to hide anything from me, my Prince! You are our main Ruler's Son, but you are also one of my Best Friends. If you have taken him as your personal Pet...and being in Exile...I understand"

+Gibbs+

I move away from both Vampires and growl as I shake out my pelt (Stupid bloodsucking leeches) before continuing eating my meal but look up as the Stranger states  
>"You do know that I shall have to inform the Ruler about...about the fact you have managed to tame one of the beasts"<br>I cock my head to oneside and let out a nervous growl as Antonio stiffens. I slit my eyes and let out an angry bark, startling both of them as I stand up to my full height "Why!"  
>The Stranger frowns "It may cause the Ruler to renounce his Highness's Exile"<br>A growl escapes my throat, but I calm as a hand strokes through my pelt and I glare at the Stranger "Leave...otherwise I kill you" with that I wrap my bigger frame around my Mate as I glare at the Vampire.  
>He frowns back at me before glancing at Antonio "I apologise if I have caused offense...I never meant to do so"<br>Antonio nods "You are forgiven, but it is best you return back to the Home Realm"  
>I lean down and lick my Mates cheek while watching the 'Roy' disappear in front of our eyes...once sure he has gone, I turn back to the meal and pass the Stags heart over "Eat"<p>

+Tony+

Mmmmmm...it taste so good! Overall because he is practically feeding me by hand! Poor Roy! So, if he informs the King, maybe he shall forgive me? But...at what price? Should I renounce to keep this beautiful, unique creature with me? No, way! I want to keep him as my Personal Pet! Even if I receive solemnly Father's forgiveness (which I doubt) I want to show everyone that I've managed how to tame a Werewolf...and that I am worthy of to become the new Vlad Dracula...I am stronger than my Father!  
>The creature looks at me...His eyes have an infinite blue colour that glows even more under the moonlight. I want to finish our meal and to go back to the Den...I want to be inside the creature...This harbours my solitude, this shelters my loneliness (Or should I say our mutual loneliness?)<br>This makes me feel safer, stronger, cared for...(Loved?)

+Gibbs+

A frown crosses my face as I watch the sadness within the green eyes. A whine escapes my throat as I lean forward and lick his bloody cheek "Mate?"  
>He smiles and sighs "Lets head back to the Cave"<br>I nod and carry the Stag as I follow behind him.

As our Den comes into view, I head to my tree and bury the food before marking the tree with my urine.  
>Once finished, I head over and pick up my Mate and nuzzle his neck as my arousal spikes. I carry him deep into our Den and watch him strip before pushing him down onto his hands and knees as I move in behind him, I lick along his shoulderblades and wrap my arms around his waist as I push into his body. A howl of pleasure escapes my chest as I sink, balls deep inside him and slowly start to thrust my hips as the need to Mate overtakes me.<br>After a while, I pick up the place, slamming him against the wall as a deep growling noise resonates through my chest "Mine!"  
>"Yes Pet! Yours!"<br>I continue to thrust into him, until finally...he screams out his climax! Forcing my hips to stutter as his internal muscles milk my orgasm from me. A chuckle escapes my chest at the grunt he makes as I collapse on him and gently pull out, smirking as I hold him in place before lowering my head and sticking my muzzle into his hole, licking him clean from the inside as I literally eat him out. A pleasuring purr resonates through my throat as I swallow my own semen from the Vampires spent arse

+Tony+

This is a dream! I bet none of my Race has ever been treated this way!  
>He made me see stars, Planets, clouds, moons and distant Universes...He fulfilled me by inside...He completed me, he gave me the real sense of belonging. No, I don't own him...He owns me! And I am not ashamed in anyway!<br>Now, embracing the beautiful wild creature, whose magnificent head is posed upon my chest, I play with the delicate fur that surrounds his ears and draw, with my finger, soothing circles all over his chest. I could live all my own eternity so...For the first time since I was a child, for the first time since Mother died, I feel peace, real peace, authentic peace! I want to sleep for hours, days, journeys...embraced to this peerless creature!

+Gibbs+

A smile crosses my face as I gaze at the sleeping Vampire, who is curled up upon my chest but I turn to the entrance as the first rays of Sunlight appears. A nervous growl escapes my throat and I gently pick up my Mate before carrying him towards the back of our Den...to keep him safe.  
>Once settled within the shadows, I gaze down at him and cock my ears forward as I sniff at his brunette hair before leaning down to lick his cheek.<br>He fidgets before snuggling closer into my thick pelt.  
>I smile and hold him close, wrapping my clawed arms around him, as I allow myself to drift...<p>

A small thud snaps me awake and I glance towards the entrance, smiling at the sight of the dying rays before looking for the noise that awoke me...only to spot my Mates gem on the floor. A frown crosses my face as I pick the object up and stare at it (He said it's a relic? Or something?) I shrug and go to place it on his chest...but pause as I spot a portrait of a female inside and after a closer look...I gasp in shock before dropping it and I flatten my ears in distress (That female! Antonio's Mother...she...she is the blonde Vampire I killed! The one...the one that forced me to kill her!), A shiver racks my frame and I tip my head back to let out a mournful howl...a mournful howl filled with grief for the only death I have ever regretted...for you see, I am the one that Murdered my Mates Mother...

+Tony+

I awake.  
>I sense his restless behaviour and I can see how he is looking at the portrait in the relic.<br>He holds it with a strange mixture of respect (and...fear?) in his clawed hand. He hands it to me and I swear I can foresee a tear falling down from his ocean eyes.  
>I can perceive the moisture, a bitter moisture, mingling pain and regret. "Thanks for giving it back to me, Pet", I begin to say, "This is the sole image I keep of my Mother...Did you see how beautiful she was? They say I've inherited her very eyes. But hers were much more green...like a wood of emeralds" He perhaps doesn't understand my metaphors. He seems to be direct and flat minded...But...why is he so upset? Why does he look so deranged?<p>

+Gibbs+

I flatten my ears and show him my grief...but he looks at me in confusion (Doesn't he understand?) I roll my eyes as I realise he needs words instead. After licking my lips in a nervous gesture, I nod towards the picture "Beautiful...dead, killed by...by me"  
>He looks at me in confusion before shaking his head "She wasn't killed by Werewolves...but by Man instead"<br>Tears fill my eyes and I glance at the entrance of our Den "She saw me...I killed an Alpha...she understood my pain" I turn to look into the forest green eyes "She was lovely...but the Sun was rising and...and Pack was coming" the tears slip down my muzzle as I continue "She beg me to end her...before Sun comes, before Pack comes! I tried to help her back to Gateway! But too far..." I reach out to touch him, only to flinch as he jerks back out of reach and I lower my gaze to the floor "I gave her an honourable death...fit for a Alpha Werewolf"  
>He stiffens and I await his reaction.<br>A yelp escapes my chest as he suddenly pounces and I wince as his ivory canines sink into my throat. I go limp within his hold as I wait to see what he shall do...if it is my death he wants...so be it

+Tony+

I can't believe it! This can't be possible...this may not be real...Mother! So, destiny...the Fates...has placed me in the presence of the one who ended your life? I should kill him instantaneously...or, better I should give him a slow, painful death! I should leave him exsanguinated...after a dilated, long night of continuous torture! He took away from me, the one I loved the most...my Mother! If he speaks the truth (And Werewolves, as us, aren't used to lying)...these should be his last instants in all the Six Realms...But I freeze. I stop..."I have better plans for you" I state, always showing the yellowish ivory of my fangs, "I shall drag you, even if surreptitiously, back to my Realm...and once there, after to have told my Father who you are, the entire Vampiric Realm shall be in charge of your torment...leaving to me, of course, the finishing blow, the final strike...your definitive end!"

+Gibbs+

I slink out of our Den and lick at the wound on my neck as I avoid the Vampires glare before heading back to my stash. I dig up the deer and slowly begin to eat while listening out for the angry creature (I never wanted to kill her...so begged me to do it!) A shiver runs through my spine (She is the last Vampire you have killed, another reason for your Exile...for refusing to kill any more of the leeches).  
>My head snaps up at the Scent of my Mate and I flatten my ears as I back away from the tempting meat "Yours" with that I stand and lower my head in Submission...in hope that he can forgive me<p>

+Tony+

I accept the gift, not from being angry anymore, but only because I know that it shall allow me to keep my strength in its highest point...so, I shall be able to attempt to break back the Gateway to our Realm...He deserves to be punished publicly, before all the Brother Vampires...but the finishing blow shall be mine. I shall be the one giving him the final strike! "I recall a female Werewolf, with a fiery pelt, killing my GrandMother...My beautiful Grandmother Aleia..." I should persuade him to go back to his Realm, following him, for to have the chance to hunt that Female beast, too...I want to rip out her bowels from her belly...I want to punish them both! "Listen to me, nauseating beast! There is another assassin among you...My GrandMother, the beautiful Aleia, Mother of Antonio il Grande (the Great), my Father...was killed years ago by a Female Wolf...I want her name and I want to go to your Realm, with you...for to take my revenge!"  
>He looks at me, in Submission and I can see the tears falling down his cheeks "Your Mother begged me for to be killed, she besought, on knees!"<br>"My Mother wasn't on knees...ever...before anybody and much less before one of your caste!"  
>"Actually she was!", he sobs with a tremendous pain that is evidently hurting his heart, his Soul, a pain that is eating his being from inside. Then, he murmurs "I killed that Female Wolf many years ago, too...I ripped her throat and belly for you...for your GrandMother Aleia...She doesn't exist anymore and her memory has been cursed by our own Race and it shall be, for all eternity!"<p>

+Gibbs+

I can see that he doesn't believe me and I lower my head further "I skinned her myself...and throw her fiery pelt into the Gateway, in Order to stop the War which stole my Mate...my Mate who was carrying our Cub" A growl escapes my throat as I rise up to my full height "My Mate...Shannon a red wolf with copper highlights" I smile as I think of her before snarling in anger "The shewolf you speak of...she attacked you Kind, murdering a female Alpha! Your kind retaliated and my Pregnant Mate was murdered!" I lash out at a tree, splitting the trunk in two before continuing "Jenny...the bitch, she started the War in hopes to become Top Alphas Mate...she was granted it, only for myself to chase her down and murder her like the Prey she was!" I glance up to the moon "Your Mother...she came through the Gateway after I throw the pelt in...she understood my pain and...and she was sweet" I turn to look at him "She was caught between the Sun and the Pack, who were searching for Jens killer...she asked, no...begged me to give her a quick end...to save her from the pain of the Sun and the torture of the Pack! They would have torn her apart and scattered her remains" I shrug "I couldn't let them...and so, I took her into my arms before killing her with a mercy bite...a bite to the base of the skull, instantly kills"

Tony+

I can't believe what I'm listening to! But, as the Wolves never lie, I must believe. I must give some credit to what my ears are hearing now. I knew about that hideous shewolf and her pretentious attempts to break our Race. And I remember my Mother, so angry towards the Hernández Clan, when the Spaniard Leader went to kill a pregnant She wolf...'The poor innocent Cub', she screamed, 'When a shewolf is carrying an Offspring in their womb...or when she is raising a cub...it is forbidden to kill her!' My Mother knew how to Rule! More than my Father! Now, my heart, my head, my spirit..are a true terrible turmoil. I don't know how to do...I feel lost...I think I owe him for that...I think I have a debt with him for that!

+Gibbs+

I watch as he stands and paces the floor...and I cautiously approach as I spot the confusion, fear, guilt...and sadness on his face. I let out a long whine as I cautiously wrap myself around him "Your Mother was a true Alpha, I shall forever regret her death" Something inside my chest sparks a deep warmth as Antonio returns the hug and I hold him close as he cries out his grief into my pelt...turning it from silver to red

+Tony+

My eyes weep bitter tears of blood. I'm just a bundle of mixed feelings: wrath, pain, grief, hate, sadness...an immense and irrepressible sadness...a strange desire of death...I rise my eyes to face him. "So", I attempt to say, among my sobs and tears, "You killed her only because she asked you for to do it...You felt mercy...I never could have imagined that Werewolves could experience among us, Vampires, mercy is a very rare emotion. I have known only two Vampires capable of to feel pity for someone: my Mother and my GrandMother...I, myself...sometimes...attempt to imagine how it feels to experience mercy, pity, compassion...I have a lot of questions...but you are not a talkative creature. I have an emptiness, a void that must be fulfilled with something...with something I never knew before...Maybe I'm talking about...love?"

+Gibbs+

I frown at his words and shrug "My kind don't use words...but body language and gestures" a sigh escapes my chest as I lean down and lick at his cheeks, wiping away the bloody tears "If you wish me to use words...I shall try" with that I flatten my ears "Your Mother was a great Alpha...and I shall remember her for as long as I live" He gives me a shaky smile and I return it before glancing at the meat "Lets eat before we Mate" I spot him rolling his eyes and smirk as I rip into the carcass.

Once the deer is nothing besides bones...I bury it with a prayer of thanks before picking up my Mate and carry him back to the Den. I lay him down before turning my back on him and crouch down, onto all fours and turn to glance at him "Mount me" with that I lift my tail and widen my stance

+Tony+

I can't resist the generous invitation...the appealing odour of his palpitating flesh, the soft aura that surrounds his pelt, that competes in beauty with the same rays of the moon.  
>I position myself in between his muscular haunches and slide my finger, very slowly, from the root of his tail to that spot where he offers me an obscure, warm, safe shelter. I enter him with my finger, I want to be gentle...I know these creatures barely know about courtship and kindness...but I want to try.<br>A soft howl is the sole response and I can feel how he pushes back...He needs the punishment that turns into the pleasure, the delight into the pain...  
>I take out my finger and prepare my cock. When I cross the ring that separates me from the utmost prey, his howling voice becomes more loud and I can feel the Universe replying to our mutual desire...And I understand that the Universe itself wanted our supreme intercourse.<p>

+Gibbs+

Never in any of my darkest dreams...did I ever believe that I would allow someone to mount me while I am in my true form...let alone a Vampire! I push back, enjoying the way he tugs at my pelt and a yelp escapes my chest as his fangs pierce my shoulder. I let out a deep groan, which turns into a howl of pleasure as he hits the special spot hidden deep inside me...  
>Grunts and growls echo against the walls of our Den and I dig my claws into the ground, as my Mate grinds his pelvis against me...forcing myself lower to the ground. I pant in excitement as my orgasm builds...but jump as something touches my cock and I glance down to watch his long fingers wrapping themselves around my arousal<br>"Who do you belong to, Pet?"  
>A whine escapes my lips as I lick my muzzle "You...you are Mate!" I feel more than hear his chuckle and suddenly stiffen as he hits the spot at the same time teeth pierce my shoulder. I tip my head back and howl as I coat the ground with my climax at the same time wet heat explodes within my rear...<p>

Once I can breath properly, I turn as I feel him pull out and stand before tugging him onto our bed of leaves. A smile crosses my face as I roll over and cover his cold body with my own warm one, my smile widening as I feel long fingers running through my thick pelt...but sigh as I feel the full moon leaving us...and I know that once the Sun rises, I shall be once more forced into my weaker Human like form (So...in this Realm the full moon only lasts seven days? What has Man done to have the Luna punish them this way?)

+Tony+

I can read his thoughts,and I would like to tell him that Men deceived the Luna with their stupid fears, prejudices, unloyalty and cowardice. I would love to explain to him that only creatures like us can understand the true meaning of sincerity and pure, unmistakable love. I would...but the dawn is approaching and I leave myself, lulled by his powerful, warm halit, be dragged into the profound relief of my sleep.

+Gibbs+

I lay there, covering him like a blanket as my body shifts back into my weaker form and as he sleeps...I let the tears fall (How can he accept me as Mate? I cannot provide in this World..I am no longer the strong proud Alpha with a shimmering silver pelt...but instead just a Man with keener senses and a stronger jaw).  
>He shifts in his sleep and I watch with a smile as he tugs me even closer to his cold body.<br>I snuggle up against him...I gaze at the clothes I stole from the Mans Den (He wanted you to wear them) I glance up and sigh "And I shall" with that I curl up tighter against him, using the soft petting of my hair to lull me into a deep sleep until Sunset.

+Tony+

I awake in the Sunset, after to have had a strange dream. I dreamed of Mother, who was begging me for to be gentle with the one...the one that had prevented her dishonourable death, killing her instantaneously instead, before the Sun...or even worse...the Pack that would have annihilated her. We at least received her remains...and we could give her the most magnificent burial, in the Sacred Crypt of Master Vlad, the Great.  
>Now, I can see him wearing the clothes he could steal from that Man's house. He looks like one of us: tall, proud, elegant,with the long limbs so aesthetically conformed...with the magnificent arms that reveal the strongly detailed muscles beneath the tense fabric of that coarse checkered shirt.<p>

+Gibbs+

I tug and pull at the hated fabric that makes be feel as if I am being suffocated! But stop and look up while a small smile as my Mate wakes up "I'm dressed in clothes"  
>He returns my smile and I watch as he gets himself dressed before taking my hand "Come...lets move in Mans World"<br>A small whimper of fear escapes my throat and I pull away "Man hunts my kind..." He just raises an eyebrow and drags me, unwillingly, out of our Den

+Tony+

"Come on" I say, holding out my hand to be able to reach and grab his "Let's mix with the Human people"  
>I guide him through the wood and we finally arrive to the clearing that overlooks the beach, just where the Man's Den is placed. "Man's shelters have ring bells and use to close their gates and door with keys and like us, Vampires, use to must knock at these Man's door...pretending we are lost (What is not totally a lie), and asking them for help us to find our path"<br>"Help us to find our path? What can they know about our path?"  
>"Sure they don't, but we must make them believe they are useful...If they feel they can experience compassion towards us, they can be even amiable!"<br>"Are you sure...my Mate...ehhm...Prince Antonio?"  
>I think for an instant, then I come with an idea, snapping my fingers "We should come for something diverse...I learned Human Geography, This Country is called North America and the main language used here is a sort of dialect of the old Britannia...I should go for...yes! Anthony! Tony, for the friends...and you...which was your name?"<br>"Leroy Jethro"  
>I laugh "When watching what Humans call the Television, I recall to have heard those names...in some scenes that illustrated the 'yokels'...the so called 'red necks' lives..."<br>"I have no idea what are you talking about"  
>"Well, you can pretend to be a countryman at my service...?"<br>"No, way! I can Submit when mating...but not before the others, less apart in front of our common enemies!"  
>I laugh even more. "Then, choose one of your names!"<br>"I shall go for...Jethro"

+Gibbs+

A nervous growl escapes my chest as my Mate drags me up to the door and I shift from foot to foot as the male Apha answers  
>"Can I help you?"<br>Antonio smiles and bows at the man, while I raise my eyebrow, "Yes, I was hoping that you would offer us some compassion as, you see, we are lost and need to find our way"  
>I roll my eyes as the Man Alpha frowns and I huff "Can you point us in the direction of Town? As we got lost in the woods"<br>The Alpha smiles and shrugs "Sure, you follow this road and you'll enter the Town...there's a small Village you'll enter"  
>I nod and tug Antonio away before following the road<p>

+Tony+

We are approaching what Man call their 'Towns'. It seems to be a nice little Village...It has old buildings that remind me of my lost World: one of them looks like a castle...We should approach and-  
>"Beware" he says, stopping me, with a strange smirk I haven't noticed before "That is what Man calls 'A church'..."<br>"I know about churches...they used to be inhabited and frequented by the so called pious people...but they have a powerful inconvenient for me, you are right: they show the cross" Notwithstanding, if I can avoid the view, we should approach...The building is old and wonderfully built.  
>In front of this building, I can spot a bunch of Man's houses...some of them have big glasses instead of windows...It seems that they are what Man call the 'Stores'? Passing this street, we discover other house, that stands alone...Maybe the Master Alpha's house? I encourage my Pet...my Companion...to knock at its door. It looks friendly...I think I've heard infantile voices inside (We Vampires also have children...and it seems that children are more or less equal in all the Realms, in all the Worlds)<p>

+Gibbs+

After knocking on the door, I yawn and shake myself out...only to turn as the door opens and a black man answers  
>"Yes?"<br>I turn to Antonio before stepping forward "Do you know where we can rest? We are lost and disorientated from the woods"  
>The Man sighs and goes to speak, only to wince at the sound of his female "Leon? Who is there?"<br>I glance behind him as an attractive black Alpha walks up to us  
>"Oh my! You poor things! Look at you!"<br>I frown and glance down at myself, wiggling my toes, before shrugging "I am fine, but Antonio...er...Tony would like to be inside somewhere?"  
>She smiles and pushes her Mate away "Come in! Please! Rest for the night!" with that she grabs our arms and drags us inside<p>

+Tony+

Well, well...They look friendly and really harmless...  
>The man reminds me a bit of our old companion, Geraldo...the one who was sent undercover by Father, to be able to see what was going on with that Mad Scientist...<br>The woman is beautiful, she looks like Geraldo's Mother...I see toys and an agreeable aspect of infantile disorder everywhere...  
>Once I thought I was afraid of the little ones...The little Vampires used to be very I couldn't stand their frolicsome behaviour. I see, now, that the Human heirs are too much like us...I would love to see how they interact between them and with us... Jethro...my Companion of Path, seems to be very pleased looking at the two young Humans and I recall now that he mentioned his Offspring, who died unborn in their Mother's womb. It saddened me a bit...It's strange, since Werewolves are our natural enemies and it shouldn't be making me feel sad...But I can't avoid thinking of my own Mother and, by assimilation, of Jethro's deceased Companion of Life...His beloved and now extinguished Mate<p>

+Gibbs+

We accept the room with a soft smile and I bid them Goodnight as I gently tug my Mate into the room before removing a pillow and a blanket, as I curl up in the corner of the room "The Sun shall rise soon"  
>The Vampire nods and I watch from my makeshift bed as he checks out the big room, I softly doze while keeping an ear out for him as he wanders into the bathing room...but lift my head at the sound of a knock on the door. I cock my head to one side as the female Alpha walks in and I move into a sitting position.<br>She pauses and looks at me in confusion as she settles the tray on the on the side "What are you doing on the floor?"  
>Before I can answer, Antonio appears "I'm afraid Jethro isn't used to the luxury of a fine bed"<br>A snort escapes my chest as I curl up with the blanket while listening to them chat

+Tony+

Well, well, well...I didn't expect the Human Lady to be interested in our arrangements for sleeping! I shall attempt to do not scare her in anyway "He comes from a very poor Family, Parents barely could afford a plate of food for their numerous Offspring...let apart a bed for each of them!"  
>The Woman glances at him before gesturing to a big tray with two cups, two glasses, two bigger smoky pots and one slightly smaller, a bottle with a rare orange liquid and a plate with several cooked pieces of flour batter "Here...there are some snack food for you both, I thought you were hungry...We had already had supper when you arrived"<br>"Thank-You, Madam" I say and lean over to kiss her hand. My so called Mate, my Companion of Path, doesn't seem very happy with my gesture...Maybe he can be jealous? The Female goes away, after to have wished us the Goodnight in a very kindly way and I turn to the now pretty angry and growling creature "We Vampires use our attractiveness...It is con-natural with our own genetics...It is called 'flirting' in the Human world...I know this because of that apparatus we stole from those Humans, the Television set...A box that reveals images...I am sure you would love it, too"

+Gibbs+

I slit my eyes "What you just did was disrespectful! She is a taken Mate! An Alpha! You never bite the hand that feeds you! Once a Mate is taken, you are not to touch unless granted permission! Especially a Top Alpha"  
>He shrugs his shoulders at me and investigates the food and drinks.<br>I roll over and bury myself in my blanket as I try to get some sleep but look up as the door opens once more...only to reveal the Man Cubs, a female and a male. I cock my head to one side "It is late...Cubs should be sleeping"  
>They look at each other in confusion before glancing at me "We are not 'Cubs' we are children"<br>"Were you brought up with wolves?"  
>I raise my eyebrow "My Father was a wolf and so was my Mother. So yes, I was brought up with wolves" I suddenly get bombarded with questions<br>"Did you Hunt?"  
>"Is that why you sniff things?"<br>"Why are you sleeping on the floor? Is it because you like sleeping on the ground?"  
>"Did you have a Pack?"<br>"What did you eat?"  
>"How you ever eaten raw meat?"<br>"Was it cool running with wolves?"  
>I let out a whimper and turn to my Mate, my eyes pleading for help, as the questions continue<p>

+Tony+

I turn to face the Children and begin "See, Children: my Companion of Life has lived a very hard and savage life in the woods. I, on the contrary, came from a charmed castle where you" I point especially to the female child, "Surely would find your dreamed Prince within a few years...Since you are beautiful and seem also to be very smart...I'm sure that one of our caste should be proud of to have you as his Lady!"  
>The girl smiles, really enchanted by my words. "Your eyes are green as the leaves in the wood", she says.<br>I offer my most smug smile to my Companion Pet. "See, little Lady? You are already a Poet! I'm sure you shall find your enchanted Prince, here, or elsewhere!"  
>"What about me?" the boy asks<br>"Hmm...You would be also happy in my Realm! You have all the type of the powerful Knight! You remind me of my old friend Geraldo..."  
>"Gerlado?" the boy asks.<br>"Curious" the girl observes, "Our Doctor has a friend and Assistant, who lives with him, whose name is Gerald...and he is a black young man...very handsome" she rolls her eyes.  
>I freeze. But I can't allow them seeing my confusion "Yes, really? Could we be put in the presence of that...Doctor and his Assistant and friend?"<br>They giggle between them due to my pompous language (I know, I know, but I can't help with this!) and reply, at once, in a chorus: "Of course! You can!"

+Gibbs+

I look up and yawn "Not now...later this evening? As I am not use to being awake during daylight" it's a small lie, but I need to make the Man Cubs believe that it is myself that doesn't like the light...as they already think of me as strange.  
>They look at each other and nod "Yes! After dinner"<br>"Then we shall introduce you to Ducky!"  
>I look at them in confusion "You talk to waterfowl?"<br>They just laugh and make me jump as the suddenly pounce on me.  
>I freeze in shock as I await to see what they shall do (Skin me? Kill me?) but frown as they let me go and I watch as they leave us alone. I turn to my Mate and shrug before tugging off the the shirt before curling up under the blanket, growling as I feel Antonio tugging my leg<br>"Pet! Please join me on the bed!"  
>I snarl as I tug my leg free and curl up tighter "No! It was your idea to enter this Den! I'd rather sleep outside on the Earth than in a bed that has house Man!" with that I turn away and block him out<p>

+Tony+

He is stubborn! I have read about Werewolves' inherent stubbornness...but this overwhelms me. I am thirsty now...and he goes to sleep! Meh...Maybe I could approach and drink a bit...a sip...from him...in a way he shall never notice? Not causing any kind of damage, of course...like in a mutual feeding intercourse, as I've been taught by my old Masters' wisdom.  
>Then, maybe, I could suck his semen...it would be like a little treat, a little dessert? I think I deserve it...Hmm...Let's see...Let's approach...so, so...Very well...Mmm...His neck tastes like glory...This salty flavour shall enrich the natural copper of his blood. I scupper my fangs...and...done! He didn't awake! Mmm...this is delicious! Mmm...After swallowing my main dish, I shall go to capture my prize, since it has been confined inside these trousers I myself insisted he should wear, anyway...Hmm...Let's see if I can do it? (I'm a gluttonous boy...I always loved desserts after meals!)<p>

+Gibbs+

A small smirk crosses my face as I feel his canines softly sink into my flesh and I fake sleep as I feel him gently tug at the stupid trousers. I shift about and decide to make him work for it as I curl my spine, making it harder to get to my skin. He huffs and gently rolls me onto my front and I feel him unbutton the top before tugging down the zip, revealing my cock and I jerk as he softly cups me. I open a sleepy blue eye and gaze down at him "Mate...?"

+Tony+

He looks divine amidst the haze of his somnolence...and he is always in attention, his penis is always upstanding, it reacts to the most slight touch...  
>This creature must be sexually based, instinctively based...I still think his brains is in his balls...I cup them with my hand, their size exceed all what I've seen before...So hard! One could feel that they hide a powerful secret (his brain, his mind?) and that they never shall be emptied...I lean down and lick the space between them, a thin line that separates the two enormous round pieces...I've heard about one certain Rogue Vampire, killed centuries ago by the legendary Army, whose balls were enormous and full of blood instead of semen...(Those old witch-fairy tales!)...I recall his name was David? I think so...and he died, exterminated when one the lords of the Army, three powerful male Vampires, hurt him just there...creating a true flood of blood that was, notwithstanding, impossible to drink, since it was poisoned...Maybe this creature has also his balls fulfilled with blood? I am tempted to sink my fangs there...but...I don't think he would allow me to drink directly from his gonads<p>

+Gibbs+

My back arches in pleasure as my Mate suckles my balls and I let out a deep whine before stilling as I feel the sharp points of his canines, scraping against the thin skin and I glance down in arousal tinged with fear. My breathing quickens, as my heartrate spikes while he removes the trousers until I am laying there like the day I was kitted. I lick my muzzle and watch with wide eyes as he swallows my impressive length...and groan as his ivory fangs gently scratch all the way up before moving all the way down. A deep groan escapes my chest and I let out a whimper as he pulls away "More...?" He smiles and takes me in hand, pumping my length before swallowing my again. I yelp in arousal and thrust up, feeling my orgasm approaching and I quickly bite my arm as I muffle my howl while climaxing down his throat...but suddenly climax again as I feel his canine sink into the base of my cock, mixing my semen with my blood...

+Tony+

I can't last much longer...the sensation of his blood mixed with his semen caressing my throat...this shall make me loose all the possible control. I take my own erection in hand, stroking myself synchronically with the ministrations I am accomplishing on his absolute manhood. Yes, he has the absolute manhood...I can't conceive how a female could have taken him...He was born for the male love! There is no female capable of to take him completely, of to make him feel the ultimate satisfaction! He is a primeval sexuated animal: the apotheosis of masculinity...He is what I need! And I should be grateful to Father for to have Exiled me! We are forsaken...we shall share our condition while living the most absolute passion ever!

+Gibbs+

I remove my teeth from my arm with a wince and lick at the bloody wound. I look up as he stops me and I watch as he licks up the swelling blood. A smile crosses my face as I watch the wound seal...and I tug him against my chest, ignoring the cum and blood that sticks us together as I curl up ontop of him with a yawn. It doesn't take long for me to fall into a deep sleep as his long fingers stroke through my thick silver hair.

(Sunrise)

My head snaps up as the door goes and I cover my weakened Mate with my body as I let out a deep growl...but calm at the sight of the Alpha female  
>"I'm Sorry to intrude...but I have brought you both some Breakfast" with that she brings in a tray with a range of foods.<br>I sniff the air before slowly slinking out of my makeshift nest, frowning at the way she looks away, as I investigate the food. I sniff at the strange things and pick it up before hesitantly chewing it "It tastes...good"  
>She smiles and reaches out to touch me...but I shy way. She lowers her hand "I heard the kids talking...they say you were raised by wolves?"<br>I nod as I sniff at the red thing and take a bite before spitting it back out "Yuck" I look up at the sound of laughter and smile "You are beautiful when smiling" with that I finish off the plate...minus the red thing and yawn "I sleep now?"  
>She nods and bites her bottom lip as she hesitantly reaches out to stroke my hair...only this time I allow the touch "Your hair...its silky? More like an animals pelt"<br>I smile and arch into the touch before slinking back into my nest of blankets, curling up ontop of Antoninos chest and watch with sleepy eyes as the female Alpha leaves...and sigh as I drift off once more

(Twilight)

+Tony+

I awake and he is still sleeping...I can let myself be lulled by his smells very rare, as if he would have eaten something different...I can see that there is a tray on the little table beside our bed. I stretch out my arm, and I reach easily it. I should explore the so called 'Human food'. I have tasted some of these Human meals before and they really had an excellent flavour. I recall something called pi...pi (Was it 'pizza'?)...yes, Pizza...and it was commonly exhibited in some Human stories, behind their window glasses, in those Italian streets I used to rove...when slipping myself into the Human Realm. I remember I liked that...and I feel some strange kind of nostalgia. This Country we are in isn't Italy anymore: of this, I am very sure...black people is very uncommon in the Human Italy...Geraldo, my good friend, was raised by Italian Vampires but his Clan was originally from the Dark Africa.  
>The children promised us to go visit that bird in the pond, the one who is living with Geraldo. I thought he lived with a physician, with a mad scientist that was investigating our race and the Werewolves...and that wanted to make a deal of peace and not aggression with both the castes. Now, the boy stated it was a bird who lives in the pond? Because 'Ducks' are water birds that use to swim in the ponds that are another nice curious detail of his Human Realm. I take one of the little cakes..and bite it...Mmm...It tastes delicious! The flavour is sweet...like when one drinks from a recent open vein for the first time, all that delightful fresh blood...Mmm...I can't resist and begin to rub the red liquid (I think it is a fruit called strawberry what produces this juice) against my Companion's thigh...mmm...it shall taste more delicious this way!<p>

+Gibbs+

A sweet Scent fills the air and I slowly open my eyes...but frown as I feel a wetness on my thigh and I glance down to spot a path of red juice on my leg and I cock my head to one side as I reach down to lick at it. My head snaps up as a hear and feel a chuckle and I bark, before sniffing and licking his face...pausing as I taste the same juice that is on my leg "What is that?"  
>"It's strawberry, a fruit"<br>"Strawberry?" with that I lick my thigh clean and glance up with a smile "I like! Not as yum as Liver"  
>He just chuckles and pushes me off his chest.<br>I roll over and spot another tray. I glance at my Mate, who is currently getting dressed, before quickly scoffing the rest of the sweet treats and I lick the plate clean...only to still at the slightly annoyed voice  
>"You ate the whole lot! I didn't get to sample the shaped biscuits!"<p>

+Tony+

He seems to have a monstrous appetite! And I wanted to taste those so called 'biscuits'! (I ate some of them once, when visiting the Mainland...they were absolutely good!) I turn around to face him, capturing his gluttonous mouth in a devouring kiss. If I can't taste the pastries...I at least want to have them through his lips and tongue, they already have remnants of that sweetness! I feel aroused myself again...This creature has the power of to turn on me in a desperate way...I rub myself against him and I erupt a quick orgasm, letting myself melt against his warm skin...Only now I am ready to go.

+Gibbs+

I lick myself clean, enjoying the taste of strawberry mixed with his cum...but glance up as my leg is tugged and I frown as he gets me dressed back into the hated clothes. A growl resonates through my chest as he covers me up and I pull away before biting at the sleeves, smirking as I rip one off but yelp in shock as my Mate hits the back of my head and I turn to glare at him...inwardly smirking as he slightly pales.  
>The door flies open and I turn to spot the Human Cubs enter.<br>The female one picks up the sleeve which I had torn off and frowns "Why did you rip it?"  
>I shrug "I feel uncomfortable in clothes" with that I chew off my other sleeve and growl in warning as my Mate goes to slap me again<br>"Pet, stop it!"  
>I snarl but quieten at the slight Scent of fear which come from the Cubs. I glance up "Shall we go now?"<br>Antonio nods and takes my hand before following the Man Cubs out "Yes! Let's go and meet the Waterfowl!"

(Ducks Pond)

I glance at the big house and shrug as the male Man Cub knocks on the door. I cock my head to one side as an older Man opens the door  
>"Kayla, Jared...to what do I owe this pleasure"<br>The female Man Cub steps forward "Dad wishes to thank-you for your help with the illness that was spreading through the Town!"  
>The Man smiles "Think nothing of it my Dear" with that he glances at the two men and slightly narrows his eyes at the sight of the silver haired one "Who are your friends?"<br>Antonio steps forward "I am Tony...and this here is my friend, Jethro"  
>I growl and huff as I gaze at the floor<br>"Well, Jared...Kayla, I am sure your Parents shall want you to be inside at this time...don't worry about your friends, I shall take good care of them!"  
>The female Cub nods and I tense as she hugs me "Duck, ignore Jethros growls...he was raised by wolves!"<br>I watch as the Mans eyes widen slightly and I slit my eyes and wait until the Cubs go before following the Man inside. As I follow the Man named Duck...I stiffen as I catch the unmistakable Scent of another Vampire and I move on instinct as I spot a black male. I rush forward and latch my teeth onto his neck...intending to kill the creature, only to pause at the sound of my Mates voice  
>"NO PET! STOP"<p>

+Tony+

The beast almost killed the poor Gerald! I barely could stop him, helped by the Human elder.  
>Gerald looks now frightened and his fear surpasses the joy of our re-encounter.<br>Finally, I explain the facts: "I don't know if this Human Elder knows about your origins, Geraldo...but let me say what happened to me. I have been Exiled form the Realm, due to have contradicted my Father's wish...he wanted me marrying a foreign Vampire, Lady Barbara. I, myself, had chosen long ago the other path..."  
>Geraldo turns to face the Human elder and nods, when replying "We already knew. Mallard, code name Ducky, is the Mad Scientist who fought during more than fifty Human years for to obtain a honourable peace treaty among the Six Realms"<br>"Among the Seven Ones", the Human adds, raising his index. After a brief instant of hesitation the so called Doctor Mallard approaches to a beautiful conole and opening it, extracts a magnificent sphere made with the most fine and exquisite black crystal "We can see here what happens in the Seven Realms, we saw how in just His Majesty Antonio Senior has been with you" Then, he turns to face the Werewolf "We also knew about your expulsion from the Lupine Realm, we also could see all what you have fought for your race...and we know where your so called 'accomplices' are...another poor victims of an unjust ire...are just now..."

+Gibbs+

I growl and snarl in anger at being denied my kill once more. I pace the floor like a caged wolf and bark in anger as my Mate approaches me.  
>The black Vampire (Geold?) states "Let him be Antonio...he is a dangerous creature, one that has killed his own Kind"<br>I snarl in anger and bare my teeth...only to calm as my Mate runs his fingers through my hair and I turn to seek comfort from his presence as my mind is in turmoil. I can sense the Man and Vampires shock and snort as I rub my head against Antonios shoulder  
>"Antonio? You...you have managed to tame one of the beasts? And not just anyone...but the mighty Leroy Jethro!?"<br>I feel my Mates shrug and I turn to glare at the other Vampire as my Mate speaks  
>"Yes, I have tamed him...he is my Pet"<p>

+Tony+

I continue with my narration of the facts: "I met him in the beach, beside the woods...We intimated almost immediately...He brought me an already palpitating heart...I eagerly drank from it. I tamed him with the supreme act of submission" (I deliberately hide that the Werewolf also has penetrated they he can understand a male on male sexual act better if they don't see myself humiliated under the lupine body, if they see me as the permanent Dom I has been trained to become) "He took care of me during the sunlight time...He avoided the rays of the hatred star and impeded them to burn my body, I claimed the beast for is now a part of me, he became absolutely mine and I never shall consent in to abandon him anymore"

+Gibbs+

I listen to the words that confuse me...only understanding the last bit and I turn to rub myself against him, smiling at the soft touch of my Mates fingers running through my hair. I gaze into the forest green eyes and lean forward to kiss him before glaring back at the other two.  
>The black Vampire cocks his head to one side before moving closer and I growl in warning.<br>A wince escapes my throat as the hand tightens in my hair and I turn the glare back onto my Mate.  
>He huffs "Pet...let him look"<br>I growl and move away "No! I don't want any other leech touching me besides you!" with that I move behind him, glaring and baring my teeth at the 'Gerold?' as he stops coming closer  
>"The wolves are famous for their Stubbornness...but it's hard to believe that one can be tamed so? We have been Enemies since the great time we created our Realms, in order to flee Man...and yet, you have tamed one? One that shall protect you from Sunlight? One that allows you to 'mount' him? You even have him catch Prey?"<br>Antonio just smiles at him and lifts a hand to stroke through my hair "He is my Pet, one that I have tamed while in Exile"

+Tony+

Gerald faces me, astonished as I never had seen him (He is a fearless creature, he always has been!), and he states "I only had heard about that Rogue Vampire who used to tame Werewolves...but I attributed it to the old legends...Also, they were only females...never males"  
>I nod "Indeed...This makes me the only one capable of to have tamed a Male Wild Werewolf, an Alpha Male of the first rank, a high class absolute Predator..."<br>He smiles "You could dispute the scepter to your Father, then"  
>I pause, without abandon the languid caresses on the wolf's silky, velvety hair and reply "And I shall do it"<br>He holds my look, still grinning and adds "I am more than sure you shall"

+Gibbs+

I frown in confusion...as the black Vampire walks over to the other side of the room and I let out a nervous growl as he fiddles about with some kind of machine  
>"Lets see him in his true form" with that he hits a button and my eyes widen in shock as moonlight suddenly lights up the room.<br>I fall to the floor and snarl in anger as my body grows and lengthens, the fabric of the clothes rip and fall to the floor in tatters as my pelt grows and covers my larger frame. Once the change has finished, I stand at my full height and tip my head back back...letting out a long howl that echoes off the walls

+Tony+

Now they can contemplate him in all his magnificence! Finally, they shall understand what I did! The Man and the Vampire shall respect me as their natural leader!  
>The Human Elder recoils two, three steps and grabs a cross that was placed on a on the side. He wields the cross before the Werewolf's eyes, but it doesn't cause any kind of bad effect. And not even in me! "We have managed to create artificial moonlight and to adapt all the Human symbols for to be tolerated by all the and I are together since fifty years ago, working on all of this...and I assure you, my friends, that this moment shall be historic, epic...that Mankind and all the Six Realms shall have an enormous benefit: the blessed gift of paternalism peace!" His words seem very sage and his tone is sincere, authentic. I'm wondering why the other Humans consider him a mad person? He speaks with his heart in hand, his words convey what we finally need: to be able to coexist pacifically...Wolves, Vampires, Humans, Demons, Angels, Dead and Monsters! Even the Monsters should be included in this plan of peace...and the Doctor, when he corrected me saying that the Realms were Seven and not Six, was tacitly agreeing with me...with what Mother and Grandmother taught me! And there shan't be rogues anymore!<br>I kneel and embrace the beautiful being, caressing the silver velvet that covers the superb body of his. He rises his peerless blue eyes and I can foresee a gesture of infinite gratitude towards the Human Doctor and his fellow Vampire.

+Gibbs+

I glance around the room and still as the Man hesitantly reaches out. I allow him to run his hand through my thick pelt but move away as he goes to repeat the gesture  
>"His fur...its silky, not coarse as one would think"<br>I roll my eyes and head over to the machine "You have captured Lunas blessings?" with that I rub myself against it before Scent marking it  
>"NO PET!" He runs a hand through his hair and glares at me with slitted, embarrassed, green eyes "Why do you piss on things!?"<br>After sniffing the air and making sure my Scent is strong, I turn to face him "I do it so others stay away...and so I remember where I been" with that I walk over and wrap my clawed arms around my Mate before licking at his neck. I glance up as I sense movement and watch as Gerald approaches a door  
>"My friend...head back Home and tell the Ruler, your Father, of what you have accomplished during your Exile"<br>I back away at the overwhelming stench of Vampire and flatten my ears with a whimper of fear as my Mate attempts to tug me through the Gateway into the Vampires Home Realm

+Tony+

I'm back...I can't believe...Using the power of that sphere, I could pass through the Gates without being noticed. I can see, from here, the five sentries that watch the high battlements of the Main Castle. I know everybody by his name...and I can foresee Timotheus, standing upright and pretending he is watching, when, really, he is sleeping...and maybe dreaming of his lady, Caterina. I can see clearly Roy de Sanderson, with his taller body, always vigilating, always ready to give his life for our Realm and for his beloved lady Ziva.  
>I love my people...I can appear sometimes as the spoiled brat I also use to be...but I have a strong affection and care for the ones whom belong to my caste. We advance, Wolf in his main lupine form at my side...the golden chain the Human Doctor gave me like an improvised Collar and the two thick black silk cords Gerald provided as the mandatory leashes. The Moon is in its highest point, cutting the horizon and covered by our marsh effluvia have condensed into a thick curtain of haze. The naked skeletons of our millenarian trees surround us, like waving as we passed.<br>A distant sound of flapping wings announces us that some of my people have just arrived from their habitual feeding, they went to the Human Realm and took many lives...How shall we do for to be able to stop all this madness? I will not give up my Partner...my Companion...and m- (Can I say it without any kind if shame)...Yes! I will not give up my Love!

+Gibbs+

I flatten my ears and tuck my tail inbetween my legs as I Scent even more Vampires. I nervously lick my muzzle before pressing closer "I do not like it here...I am surrounded without Pack"  
>He reaches up and strokes along my muzzle "You are my Pet, I shall guard you from everyone"<br>I look down into his green eyes and smile before licking his cheek "I trust you Antonio...now lets see your Father" with that I flick my tail up and shake out my fur, becoming the Alpha once more as I allow my Mate to lead me into the Alpha Leaders Den.

+Tony+

Nothing has changed, in spite of my departure. I walk through the corridors with the one who honours me, my Pet, my Companion, my Love, my Pride at my side. I release the hold on the leash and leave him to pace freely. Everybody bows their heads when we approach and a lekey introduce us into my Father's private chamber.

My Father, surprisingly, is alone. I must say that there isn't a female Vampire that he hasn't threatened with his insatiable appetite for blood and lust. But he seems older now...sad...like defeated by his age. "You aren't allowed here, Antonio" he says, by way of greeting.  
>"Not even you, Father, could forbid the entrance and permanence in our Realm to one like me: I have tamed this beast and made him mine"<br>He laughs "I should fear his Scent, but I don't. I know this savage creature: this one is Leroy Jethro, the Great, the Gunnery lord of the Werewolves. His fame has transcended the limits of his own Realm...and I am sure he is accompanying you here to play the spy!"  
>I feel my rage as the bile rises "There are Humans who want to live in peace with us"<br>He nods "This I know, I've received a letter from beyond the certain...Donald Mallard, Lord of the Hebrides in Scottia...sent it centuries belongs to the ancient race of the Highlanders...and I could agree with the peace treaty regarding us and the Humans...but not the Werewolves, in anyway"

+Gibbs+

I snarl in anger at the blatant disrespect "How DARE you speak to Antonio that way!" with that I drop into the Hunters crouch.  
>The Top Vampire Alpha stands "I shall speak to my Son how I wish...and he was told that he is never to step back into our Realm!"<br>I slit my eyes before pouncing...only to yelp in shock as a swarm of bats attacks me, until I am pinned to the floor by twelve muscled Vampires. I lash my tail and snap my jaws, smirking as I capture one...snapping the Vampires femur in half, only to howl in pain as eleven sets of ivory fangs sink into my flesh

+Tony+

"Stop! Stop! STOP WITH THIS!" I attempt to halt the frenzy that is now exploding against my Mate, Pet and love. I rise my eyes to face my Father: I know my blatant attitude maybe has further angered him. I rehearse another different recourse: tears. I leave my bloody tears fall while facing those pale but still piercing green eyes...and the response is almost instantaneous.  
>"A Prince of the Vampires shouldn't cry" He snaps his fingers and the horde of infuriated fanged creatures recoils immediately. He now goes to speak to the Wolf "You can rest among us like my Son's personal Pet...but you shall respect the rules"<br>I shiver...No...not the rules...No... "NOOO!" I scream, in pain like undertaken by delirium "NO! Father not the rules with him...PLEASE, FATHER, PLEASE, MY LORD AND KING!" I throw myself at my Father's feet, begging, beseeching...but his Will is unbreakable.  
>"I shall take him before you will be able to mount him in this Realm, otherwise you shan't and we shall execute him. So, it is the right I have like Lord and King, or it shall be death penalty...Your choice, Antonio!"<p>

+Gibbs+

I pant in pain as my pelt is stained in my blood. I slowly crawl forward and wrap myself around my upset Mate, licking away his tears "I...I shall only...only Submit if...if it is...is your wish"  
>He looks at me with bloody eyes "I don't want you dead...but I don't want another to take you"<br>I smile and lick his cheek before shakily moving onto my hands and knees, lifting my tail as I look into my Mates eyes "You were the first ever to mount me...and for you...I shall allow this"  
>He wraps his arms around my head and kisses my neck "Thank-You" with that he steps back and glares at his Father "You shall mount him...but only this once!"<br>The Father runs a hand through my pelt and I cringe at the touch before flinching as I hear him undress "I'm Glad you are finally seeing reason, Junior"  
>I flatten my ears and that is the only sign I give that screams about my distress...before I howl in pain as I am impaled<p>

+Tony+

I can't stand the sight! As I run and hide myself in my room, I met face to face with Edoardo, Ned, my former playmate, who has been allowed through the Gates for to be able to confront my Father's ire...and maybe for to be condemned to be exposed to the Sun.  
>"Tony!" he screams, calling me by my nickname "You are back, too! What shall your Father do with you?"<br>I hold his gaze, that looks desperate and say "My Father is with the one I love the most. I tamed a Werewolf, the strongest one in all the Realms...and he only Submits to my Father because he loves me, and I feel I am not giving back a just retribution to his pure love!"  
>Ned sighs and puts his hand on my shoulder "I shall offer myself instead...I shall go and ask the King to be killed immediately: so, he shan't be able to enjoy your Lover anymore. A death cleans everything! And I choose death, if this can help you and your true love!"<br>I'm touched...deeply touched by his loyalty...I knew he loved me and I also knew I used him for pleasure...just when my Father's henchmen discovered us sharing the mutual manipulations all over our cocks...Now, he is offering himself in ransom for to rescue the one I love!

+Gibbs+

I watch with wet eyes as my Mate runs out of the room and I blink away my tears as I grit my teeth as the Top Vampire Alpha takes me. I snarl and growl, threatening him with my teeth and inwardly cringing as his Scent of arousal spikes at my display.  
>A hand grabs the chain the Duck placed around my neck and I growl as it is tugged "You shall show me Respect!"<br>I turn my head and bite his hand "I only respect my Mate! I only allow this for my Mate!" with that I sink my claws into the lush carpet as I feel his orgasm approaching. A grunt escapes my chest as wet heat explodes within my rear...and once he pulls out, I turn and slam my jaws around his neck...biting hard enough to mark him before releasing him "You are marked! You come away near one of my Kind...and they shall kill you without thought!"  
>He rubs at his neck and slits his eyes before getting redressed.<br>I growl but turn as the door opens to reveal my Mate with another Vampire. I yap and bound over, wrapping myself around him "It is done..."

+Tony+

I embrace the one I love, the one I adore...(For Vlad's sake, how I have come to love this creature!) But I don't say a word.  
>Ned approaches my Father and kneels at his feet "Great King, supreme Ruler of our Nation: I humbly beg for to be sacrificed to the rays of the Sun, like ransom for to leave Prince Antonio and his Companion free...I know the ancient main Rule: a death cleans everything, take my life...I am ready!"<br>The evil Vampire who I used to call 'Father; looks at him with contemptuous eyes "You haven't been authorised to do that, Edoardo di Dorni...We haven't allowed you to make this offer: also, you were under Exile, you crossed the Gates without our permission?"  
>A voice resounds in the door "We carried him back, King...you can't oppose our will"<br>He looks in confusion at the sight of the Human whose name was the Bird of the Pond and screams, in surprise "Donald Mallard from Scottia, the last of the Highlanders!"  
>"The very same. There was a deal between us, the Immortals. I'm still Human, but I also have the gift of the perpetual life as a Highlander, I claim this young Vampire as mine, as I've claimed Geraldo the African, years ago, when you sent him undercover to the Human Realm"<br>Slightly lowering his gaze, my Father states "So be it!"

+Gibbs+

I growl in confusion as the Top Alpha nods to the kneeling Omega and the one in question walks over to the Duck, before kissing his wrist and standing behind him. A whine escapes my throat as I press against my Mates back, rubbing myself against him and licking at his neck.  
>Antonio smiles at me and lifts a hand to scratch at me ears "You are safe now...Ned offered himself for us and Father has agreed by accepting, only for the Duck to stake his Claim"<br>I just stare at him in confusion before flattening my ears "I don't understand..."  
>He just smiles and kisses my throat "The 'King' can no longer mount you...he had rights to mount you first...but no more" he glares at his Father "Never more"<br>I wrap my clawed arms around him "Only you?" at his nod, I lick at his face...his neck...his nose...his ears...

+Tony+

I feel relieved...and happy. I know we must continue with our journey through the Realms, but now, I only want to sleep entangled to my Life Companion...  
>Ned departs with the one called Duck: the poor young Vampire shall be, however, loved and cared...That Human elder seemed to be compassionate and sage.<br>"Now you must retire and rest before entering the Lupine one" the King states, indicating that, finally, the meeting is over.  
>I guide my Life Mate to my bedchamber and slowly softly, make him lie down in my own royal bed.<br>He looks surprisingly docile, still in his powerful Lupine form, his pelt shines like the most fine silver, like weaved with the exquisite threads that come from the moon in the eternal nights of our separated Realms.  
>I lie down beside him and caress his pelt again and again, making tender love to every inch of his body. I sense his Scent and let myself bathe in the powerful smell that is now sparkled everywhere. I feel like I have bathed in a magic dew. I pose my head on his strong broad chest, worshipping his nipples with my tongue, while he yawns and asks me silently to allow him some hours of blessed sleep.<p>

+Gibbs+

I slip in a heavy doze, dreaming about our Den...smiling as I picture him carrying our Cubs and I wrap myself around him.

(Next Day)

A soft petting wakes me up and I yawn before licking his cheek  
>"Lets get you cleaned up"<br>I frown and cock my head to one side before shifting into my weaker form "Cleaned up?"  
>He smiles and takes my hand, before leading me into another room.<br>I watch him get undressed and I lick my muzzle but frown as he guides me into a box thing...only to panic as I am suddenly attacked with water! I howl and attack the thing as I fear I shall drown!  
>He grabs my arms and holds me against his chest as I shiver and cough "Silly Lupine, it is only water...you will be fine as long as you don't try to breath it in!"<br>A whine escapes my chest as I hide my face in the crook of his neck as the warm water continues to run down my body "I don't like it"  
>He tuts and I watch as he lathers up his hands with some skanky floral Scent and growl as he runs it along my skin.<br>I growl and bite at his fingers as I try to escape...only to splutter and cough as water gets up my nose. A pathetic whimper resonates through my chest and I Submit...letting him add some fruity smelling thing into my hair.

As soon as the door opens, I bolt out and jump onto the bed, rubbing my body against it as I attempt to get myself dry. I look up at a sound and bare my teeth in a snarl as he approaches with a large piece of fabric...only to yelp as he pounces onto me. I bark and playfully tug at the cloth as he rubs my skin dry. After I am no longer wet, I push him down and curl up on his chest.  
>He cards his fingers through my fluffy hair "Why are you in this form?"<br>A soft smile graces my lips as I reply "Only you have seen my weak form...and I trust you to watch out for me" with that I yawn and slip into a light doze

+Tony+

I decide to take a bit of pleasure before our departure. Also, I know that, if we mate in my Realm, he shall be considered like a part of it and nobody, not even the King, shall have the power for to expose him, or for to cause him any kind of damage. I lean down and kiss the beautiful mouth, a mouth that many Humans would love to kiss (I know Humans are lewd! We Vampires have the fame...but we are, on the contrary of the popular belief, absolutely monogamous! Even my Father, who likes very much the Females, has taken only one Female at a time like Companion or wife!)  
>So, I worship that mouth and then, I go to worship his nose. I want to honour every portion of his body before to take my food from it: blood tastes better when it is taken from an aroused body. What a nose! It reminds me of the old Roman Vampires...the Lemurs...those beautiful and obscure beings that inhabited the Empire in the ancient times...torturing the mortals with their beauty and their fury. He has a nose worthy of a Roman...or a Greek camaphaeus...I kiss it and he makes a comic gesture, since I know I have caused tickling.<p>

+Gibbs+

I pull away and rub my face against his chest, chuckling as he rolls us over and begins to kiss at my neck. I gaze down and smile as I notice his arousal "We mate?" at his nod, I go to turn over...only to frown as he stops me  
>"No...this way" with that, he opens my legs and moves inbetween them.<br>A nervous growl escapes my chest at the unknown gesture and I let out a whine "I don't understand..."  
>He just smiles "This is another way to mate, only this way I can see your beautiful eyes"<br>I smile before gasping in delight as he places a long finger inside me

+Tony+

I can't believe the colour that lives inside his eyes...It is a sort of multifaceted ice, like if all the cold that comes from the Earth's poles would be enclosed in two flashes of blinding light. I want to bathe myself in his immensely blue gaze...I lean over him, taking care of to don't put too much pressure on his body, even if I know he is maybe stronger than me! I want to show him how Vampires can also be gentle, loving, caring...I want this intercourse lasts until the end of time. "So..my beautiful Moon wonder" I begin, kissing his face with all my devoted adoration "So...without any kind of haste...Time really  
>doesn't exist in our mutual Realms...We don't have nor days, nor months or years...This kiss, for instance, shall last forever" And I kiss his mouth, letting our tongues meet and fight, devouring the flavour of one thousand years of mutual attraction...we were waiting for one another, since the Worlds were created and perhaps, since before.<br>I softly, slowly, penetrate him...tearing a moan that resounds inside the cave of the double mouth we conformed with our unbreakable kiss. I push, choosing a tranquil pace, recognising every inch of his internal channel, tasting each one of them with the acute sense of touch I have in my cock. I can sense shapes and surfaces with a sole stroke of my cock...we Vampires can do it...and I never had employed this gift before. While travelling inside him, I leave the kiss, contemplating his uniquely beautiful face and I slide my teeth along his neck. I surround his throat and choose the special spot situated between it and his right shoulder. There, just there, where the jugular comes to join the nape, I sink my fangs and drink...While drinking, I don't have any sense of restraint and I let myself go inside him.  
>I take form him and I give...blood is taken, semen is given...a just metaphor of the revival of all things<p>

+Gibbs+

I let out a deep howl, singing out my delight as I am taken. A smile crosses his face at my song before he leans down and bites my neck. I Submit and groan as I arch up before stiffening as my orgasm hits, at the same time wet heat explodes within my rear. After coming down from my high, I yawn and watch as he pulls away "Where you going?"  
>He stands and gets dressed "I need to speak with Father...making sure he knows that you are off limits"<br>I pout and shift back into my Lupine form, wagging my tail as he places the golden chain around my neck  
>"I won't be long"<br>I stand and tug him into my arms before licking at his neck "Hurry back...but if any Vampire crosses the door, other than yourself...I shall kill them" with that I watch him leave me and sigh as I curl up on the bed

+Tony+

I enter the royal chamber without being announced and I surprise my Father writing a letter to his Lupine colleague, Jack the Warrior  
>"If you go through the Woods of the Werewolves, you shall need a safe-conduct" he says, instead of greeting me or asking me for anything "And I'm writing at the moment to the King of the Wolves, the Alpha Jack Warrior, telling him you shall go there with the Human's Proposal and accompanied by his unique Son"<br>I get astonished, Jethro didn't tell me that!  
>"So...are you surprised, Junior? Didn't you know that your so called 'Pet' is also a Prince? The Prince of the Wolves?"<br>"No, I didn't" I reply, sincerely  
>"He is a royal gift...and I must ask now if you have already mated within the limits of our Realm"<br>I can't lie "Yes, we did"  
>He sighs. "Then, no Human, no Werewolf nor Vampire may take him off you anymore"<br>I feel glad after to have listened to those words: I know my Father's proverbial stubbornness "Thanks, Milord"  
>He raises a hand "However, two big perils are waiting for the both of you: the first one is inside our own Realm, when you shall cross before the sepulture of Dajan the Terrible, the Rogue vampire. As you surely know, two Vampire Princesses guard the infamous unholy grave, to avoid the supposed resurrection of the malignant forsaken one: Princess Joanne and Princess Kundry"<br>"We shall overcome them" I state, convinced  
>"May the spirit of our common Lord and Father Vlad Dracula accompany you both, my Son" he says and then, he adds "Now, you are can go"<p>

+Gibbs+

I sigh in boredom and get up, smirking as I head to the door and cover it with my unique Scent (He shall not be happy!) but huff as I look around before investigating. I spot the desk and head over, smiling as I pick up the chair and chew on the legs...jerking in shock as the piece of furniture suddenly breaks. I bark at it before jumping on the bed, Scent marking that aswell, and biting at the woodwork as I await my Mates return.

+Tony+

I enter my bedchamber and I can smell his odour "Oh, Jethro...you can't keep doing that! It is unworthy of you as a Prince!"  
>He cocks his head to one side, curious and asks "How can you know that?"<br>"Because my Father told me! You didn't! I thought that there shouldn't be secrets between us...Why, Jethro?" I approach and caress his beautiful scruffy neck.  
>He lowers his head, like having a sad remembrance "My Mother was the most beautiful Wolf Queen, was murdered by Man. I renounced to all the honours after her death...and I have a not so good relationship with my Father"<br>"Well, my Father has agreed, from King to King and we already have the safe-conduct"  
>"Also, there is something else you should know, Prince Antonio...I left my Realm because another very strong Wolf, Damon, the Lupine Punishment, asked me for to mount him...and I agreed"<br>Jealousy explodes in my chest like a flare "And you did it?"  
>"No. We were caught when performing the preliminaries"<br>"Then, when we shall arrive to your Realm, he shan't be there, since he also was Exiled?"  
>"So they said...but the Human,with his crystal sphere, could have brought him back"<br>"I don't care. I'm Antonio, Prince of the Vampires" I say, proudly and then I add, wrapping myself in my ceremonial cape "Let's shall cross the gates just beside the Unholy Dajan's burial"

+Gibbs+

I curl up on his bed and continue chewing what is left from the chair "I don't want to return...part of me was relieved to be Exiled" I look up into his green eyes "Dad wanted me to Mate with a member of another Pack...to unite them both...but after Shannon, I cannot take another female"  
>He reaches out and strokes my silver pelt "Jethro...please, we need to cross through all Realms"<br>I flatten my ears "Dad won't accept the fact I have taken a male...a male Vampire as my life Companion, it isn't safe for us within my Realm...he shall murder you on the spot!"  
>Antonio shrugs "Jethro, I am going...whether or not you join me, I shall go"<br>My body stiffens at the thought of my Mate being ripped apart by the Pack and I let out a distressed whimper before standing "No...I shall go, by the power of Luna...I shall protect you" with that I bare my neck and allow him to take the leather leash as he leads me out of his room and to the place where the gates separates both Realms

+Tony+

When we approach the boundaries of the Realm, we spot a firelight and two strange female silhouettes dressed in black, purple and red.  
>"Hail to the Travelers!" a voice greets.<br>"Hail to the Wanderers!" the second voice chants.  
>But I see clearly how they block our path. I reply "You two, Vampiresses of the Gates...you should let us continue"<br>"Who are you? Who dare attempt to surpass the Limits?" the younger one asks  
>"Who are you? Who dare to defy our sacred task?" the older one exclaims<br>"I'm Prince Antonio DiNozzo, il Minore...Junior. Unique Son of the Absolute ruler of these lands"  
>The two vampiresses freeze and almost frightened, bow me until be on their knees, with their heads lowered and their foreheads placed on the ground.<br>"You can rise your heads, Vampiresses...and let us continue"  
>"Do you have the safe conduct?" the younger one asks, while peeking behind me, where Jethro is hiding, in his Lupine form.<br>I hand them the letter, written in my Father's royal blood and while reading, the older one observes  
>"Joanne, did you see what the Prince is hiding behind him?"<br>Princess Joanne practically flies to my backside and spots finally Jethro "Oooooooooooh" she screams "What a gorgeous creature! Come, Kundry, come and see!"  
>The brunette Vampiress joins her Red Haired companion and they lean over the poor confused Werewolf<br>"Please, don't bother him! He isn't a dog...he is a powerful Werewolf, the infamous Leroy Jethro from the Gibbs Pack, the Moon Warrior, the Silver Prince of the Wolves!"  
>Jethro is really petrified. It is evident that he dislikes and mistrusts females.<br>The two Vampiresses revolve around him, chanting a strange witchcraft cantilene "A toad, two frogs, One Mil spidery, The tail of a deer, The feathers of crow"  
>"What are you doing?!" Jethro screams with all his Lupine roaring voice.<br>Scared to death, the two Vampiresses recoil and the so called Princess Joanne begins to explain "We...only...w-wanted to give you our b-blessings! So, the evil unholy spirit of Dajan the Rogue shan't pursue you in anyway!"  
>"Dajan the Rogue was the one who used to enslave Werewolves?" Jethro asks, while perusing the strange amulets that are placed on the solitary grave.<br>"Yes and Humans!" the older Vampiress explains "He destroyed my Family and I swore eternal hatred to his name!"  
>"He was the incarnated evil!" the younger one adds, rising her head, where blue topazes shines...but not even this blue topaz can compete with Jethro's eyes!<br>"But he is dead now...why, then, you must guard his grave?" I ask  
>"He promised to return every millennium" Lady Kundry says and I can see the big jade gem that is hanging around her neck "And we shall kill him again and again, every one thousand years, during all the eternity"<br>"Weird" I observe, while Lady Joanne caresses Jethro's pelt much to his annoyance.  
>"Leave me in peace!" the Werewolf says<br>"Oh, you are so beautiful! A pity we can't keep one like you here!"  
>I think for a moment and I've decided what is the best way to cheat on these two to get through the Gates "See, Miladies: if you want, we promise, solemnly, very solemnly! (Here I smile and this never fails, overall with females, hehe!) that we shall send you a Werewolf for you both, exclusively for you both!"<br>"We don't share! They shall be two Werewolves!"  
>"All right, then...Two!" I state, in my best royal tone. They chat between them, in a very low voice and it comes the verdict "So be it!" they exclaim, in a chorus. Then, they provide us with a bottle "This bottle contains an elixir to make artificial moon light, as the one Il Conte (Count) Geraldo has carried into the mortals, you can make a day look like a profound night and this is essential when crossing the Lupine realm has daylight, even if the days last much less there than they do in the Human Realm" Saying that, they bow before us both and they return, silently, to sit down on the solitary, nude grave...<p>

+Gibbs+

I growl at the two females while rubbing myself against my Mate, frowning at the bottle (Don't they know that in my Realm, Luna always shows her blessing) only then I realise that it may be for one of the others we shall travel through. I growl at a tug on my leash and sigh as Antonio begins to make his way into the Gateway. I shake my head and follow him through.

(Lupine Realm)

I blink at the Sunlight and quickly move to cover my Mate, protecting him from the Suns rays as I shove him under myself, using my shadow as protection. A whine escapes my chest at his scream and I cringe at the Scent of his burning flesh. He looks at me with pleading eyes as he shelters in the safety I provide and I glance around as I try to get my bearings. I look up into the sky and sigh in relief "The Sun shall set within two hours" with that, I press him against my chest as I carry him into a small cave, for his safety

+Tony+

I thought it was the end! We should have used the bottle's content...I think we can use it already, when travelling between the worlds. I need to rest now. I notice my companion is preparing himself to go Hunting...and I am afraid! What if some of his former Brothers in race think he has coming back without any kind of authorisation? This is a very special situation and it has been arranged between the two Kings and with the assistance of that Human Scientist, the Highlander Duck... I'm afraid somebody could meet him...and I'm afraid this crack in the Gates that separate each Realm could have made possible the return of that Lupine Punishment, the so called the Mad Damon...I know that it would be logical if he could return to his homeland...but I don't want him meeting my Sacred Life Companion in anyway!

+Gibbs+

I shake of his worry and walk out into the Sunlight. Once I have Scent marked the entrance to my Mates den with my urine, I head out to catch us some food...in order to heal my Vampire up to his full health.  
>I run through the familiar woods, enjoying the memories it brings back but pause as I catch the Scent of deer. I lightly move onto the balls of my feet and into a hunters crouch before stalking up to the Doe and growl before going for the kill.<br>A smile crosses my face at the sight of my kill and I pick up the warm carcass, placing it over my shoulder as I head back...only to pause in fear as I hear Antonios hiss along with a howl I never thought I'd hear again...a howl that belongs to Damon

+Tony+

I was just beginning to worry, he was late...when I decided I could come out a bit, because the Sun is practically gone. Then, I saw him. A high sized Wolf, with black and creamy pelt, whose piercing turquoise eyes were fixed on me...He surely has transformed into Werewolf with the dying rays of the Sun, because I can already spot some 'pseudo human' features in his countenance. He is a younger Werewolf, no doubts of that: a strong sample, enormously built, maybe the Main Beta of this dominion...His mouth shows a denture that would scare even my Father's fearless temper. His fangs can compete with ours; the foam that falls down constantly from that enormous, cavernous mouth, is soaking the almost dried leaves that sizzle under his feet. I can see the vigorous waving of his robust tail...I understand, in a bolt of rationality, that this one is the Lupine Punishment, the most fearsome Werewolf after my Companion...I also understand that he isn't fighting for territorial issues with Jethro the Great...but with me...His hornyness can be sensed from the copious sweat that covers his half transformed torso. He is in heat and wants Jethro, the Great, the Warrior of the Luna, for him! And he wants to face me for to begin the Main fight!

+Gibbs+

I rush back with my meal and as soon as I enter the clearing, I pause in admiration and fear as my Mate fights with the dark pelt of Damon. I curse myself for Scent marking the entrance...it is what must have attracted the younger wolf! I can Scent his un-mated aura and shake myself out of the intoxication as I rush over and barrel him out of the way as I stand protectively over Antonio "NO!"  
>Damon flattens his ears in Submission as he gazes at me in confusion "Jet? Gunny...? He our enemy!"<br>I bare my teeth before narrowing my eyes and rubbing my leaking erection over my Mates back, ignoring the Vampires squeak of shock, as the air gets filled with my Scent...showing the other Werewolf that the Vampire is mine.  
>The dark wolf crouches down and rolls onto his back, showing me his stomach.<br>I stand up and walk over before leaning down and sniffing at his erection...but I can't help myself as I lick at the precum at the tip of his long cock. I pull away from the temptation as I block his view of my Mate "We became Mates when Exiled...I mounted him and he mount me back" I watch as shock, jealousy and grief pass through the beautiful turquoise eyes and I force myself to ignore the longing I feel towards my fellow Werewolf

+Tony+

I cans see how the creature stays there, sad, grieving for everything that could have been and finally wasn't...restraining his inherent desire of to attack me going with his fangs to my throat. But the beast looks defeated. I embrace my Companion, who gently licks my wounds. They heal instantaneously, helped by our mutual bond, that is becoming more and more stronger with every touch.  
>Then, my Beloved One turns to face the fallen Beta and states "You can share our kill...you must be hungry"<br>I intervene, attempting to show kindness "Since when do you not eat?"  
>"Since I was exiled...and in the Men's time, there have been...three Moons"<br>"Human call that 'three Months'!" I explain "You must be starving, young Wolf"  
>He shakes his head, already shivering frantically, but with less intensity.<br>Jethro the Great helps me to drag the fallen body (That has wasted the last of his strength in his vain attempt to attack me) inside the cave, to place it on the bed of dried leaves. Then, Jethro goes out and turns almost immediately with a hollowed trunk full of fresh water "There is a brook near, the same one we used to frequent to take baths and drink the most fresh water in all the Realm" He handles the improvised cup to the fallen Werewolf and states, simply "Drink"  
>Once satisfied his thirst, after to have drunk eagerly and noisily from the wooden bowl, the poor Beta lets his head fall behind<br>"He needs to eat" Jethro observes "Otherwise he shall die very soon..."

+Gibbs+

I rip at the deers carcass, offering the heart to my Mate before offering the liver to Damon...growling at him into Submission as he refuses and I smirk as he suddenly realises how hungry he is. I smile as I tear into the deer and enjoy the meal, looking up as I feel someone brush against me and I lick at Damons ears before using my clawed hands and ripping the meat further open.

Once we finished the meal, I bury the bones and say a prayer of thanks for its Life before heading back into the Den. I shake my head as I spot my aroused Mate and sigh as I spot the way Damon lowers his gaze and I huff as I shake my head "No mating" with that I curl around my fellow Werewolf while trying to ignore the thick Scent of Antonios arousal...along  
>with Damons un-mated aura<p>

+Tony+

I can't allow the other to approach what I have stated and claimed as mine forever. But the sad look in those amazingly beautiful turquoise eyes (The best ones I've seen after Jethro's!) moves me deeply and I lean over him, caressing the pelt, that reveals me an injury "Jethro, beloved...come and see this!"  
>Jethro finishing his task (He cleans up everything after the meals, it must be an old Lupine custom!) and comes immediately, leaning himself over the fallen young wolf: then, he examines the pelt closely, very closely and puts his powerful clawed hands on the open wound, attempting to stop the bleeding<br>"Who did injure your beautiful body?" I ask "Because I didn't bite you in your spine and we can clearly see the back bone coming out the wound"  
>He rises his watering gaze and replies "The Omega did it"<p>

+Gibbs+

A snarl escapes my chest and I flatten my ears as I begin to viciously groom the wound, ignoring the pained yelps, until it begins to heal "That Bastard has wanted me for years! It was he who informed Dad about us...and caused our Exile!" with that I gently stroke his pelt with my clawed hand "If only we had a chance...our life would have...have been different" I slit my eyes in pleasure as I rub my muzzle within his dark pelt, becoming intoxicated in his sweet Scent as I move into position to mount him...A noise distracts me and I move away before mounting my Mate as I lick along the Vampires shoulders, but I leave my bushy tail resting on my fellow Werewolfs back as I push into the heat of my Mate

+Tony+

I am burning in jealousy...the Luna Warrior is mine! I can't allow anyone else to have him...I would even make him avoid any kind of contact with this lonely rogue Wolf. But, while enjoying my pleasure, while having my body fulfilled with his tremendous heat, stuffed with his cock, that is throbbing like a flesh and bloodstream inside me...I feel enslaved by this new feeling. I feel enslaved by my own love for him!  
>The poor unfortunate lonely Wolf seems to be listening to our sounds, whines and moans...He slowly grabs his own cock and strokes himself to completion...I understand he is a Virgin, I can see his masturbation is very primitive, very...naive...he only touches himself without and kind of rhythm or erotic skill...Maybe hasn't been taught how to do it to achieve maximum enjoyment? But he does it and I can't interrupt him, because I am fulfilled by love, strength and pride.<br>My pride, my Love, My Wolf! I lie down with the heavy burden of my Companion overwhelming me. I know he doubts about if I am or I am not a living being...but..who cares! I feel more alive than ever...I poured my own pleasure just at the same moment he did...and this means we are One and that we shall always be ! The poor lonely young Wolf is tired after his self pleasuring session. I can spot his tongue sticking out of his mouth, in a gesture of after orgasmic bliss that (It's evident) has left him almost brainwashed. He should be taught for to be able to pleasure himself better, however...I sense his not satisfied body, how it stiffens, instead of to reach the supreme post orgasmic calm completely.  
>Retaking my breath, painfully, while Jethro licks my cum and eagerly goes to offer the aftertaste from his mouth into my mouth, I attempt to speak to the younger creature "You should be taught...that it shall be always better for you if you put a finger inside yourself while doing it..." I know the poor creaturely barely can understand me, in an unaccountable way, he orgasms again with my words and with the sight of Jethro sharing with me my own taste.<p>

+Gibbs+

I don't understand my Mates words...and I'm guessing by the look on Damons face, that he also doesn't understand. I shake myself out and stretch out my muscles before gazing outside. A sigh escapes my chest as I notice the Sun slowly rising "We cannot leave...the Sun shall rise soon" with that I stand and glare at the darker pelt of the other Werewolf "I shall leave to Hunt...if I return and Antonio is either dead or missing" I growl and bare my teeth "I shall skin you myself!"  
>Damon flattens his ears in distress and fear before nodding "Yes Alpha! Yes Gunny!"<br>I nod and rub myself against my clothed Mate, making sure my Scent is strong on him before running out into the woods to find some food

+Tony+

The poor creature must be, notwithstanding, pretty intelligent, because he keeps a safe distance. He also must be very proud, since he stiffens when I approach and he doesn't' recoil. I shan't touch him, however...I only shall help his poor sexual teaching "You should tease yourself a bit before to begin with the strokes" I begin "I can instruct you how to do it...Of course, I can't touch you"  
>"N-no...the Gunny shan't be pleased"<br>Intrigued, I ask "Why do you keep referring to him as 'The Gunny'?"  
>He smiles and his face expresses, at the same time, humility and a strong feeling of honour "He was our main instructor in the War against the Humans...against the Monsters...and also against your People" he adds this last part almost in a pause and then, he continues "He refused to be consecrated General, a title that belonged to his Father and Grandfather, both Main Alphas and he kept only the more modest title of Gunnery Sergeant"<br>"Artillery Sergeant, do you mean?"  
>"This is it" he replies and unwillingly, he approaches me, but without any further bad intentions "He taught us everything about War and Life..."<br>"Yes, but he forgot to teach you how to pleasure yourself"  
>"In that sense, the Gunny has been always very private and somewhat shy...just like I am" he states, blushing.<br>I continue "You have a good pair of round balls, are they still hard?"  
>He touches them and with a soft moan, he replies "Yes, they are"<br>"Tease them, caress them...you shall feel more pleasure if you retain all what you want to erupt a bit more..."  
>Unconsciously, he follows my instructions and soon he is caressing his own balls with a trembling hand that becomes immediately more secure<br>"This feels good, so good..." he says, with his turquoise eyes half closed, like dreaming  
>"Continue so for a while. So...good, very very good" As his moans become more loud, I stop him "Enough! Now, breathe!"<br>He does as I say  
>"Now, with your other hand, go behind your balls and reach your hole with your index finger"<br>He does it and his mouth is now almost totally open  
>"Now, very softly and slowly, surround the ring, drawing circles with your finger"<br>His mouth shows now a pink tongue that is about to step outside  
>"Moan" I order and he does as I say, he is docile...he could have been a good Mate for my Own is mine! This younger man shall wait for somebody else, Werewolf, Vampire or Human...anyone would love him...he is very very docile, but still proud and absolutely strong.<p>

+Gibbs+

I yap in triumphant as I bring down the mighty Stag and I sigh as the Sunlight warms my pelt. I listen out for anyone before shifting into my weaker form...letting my skin be bathed in the hot rays as I lay down on the grass and roll around like an excited pup, enjoying the sound of the golden chain rustling against itself.

My head snaps up as I feel a presence and before I can move, a Werewolf pouces onto my back! I snarl in anger as I shift forms...only to yelp as my gold chain is tugged by a set of stained yellow teeth  
>"My, my, my...Gunny. You are now a Pet"<br>I snarl as I break free and bolt out from under him...only to pause as I spot the mangy pelt of Jarvis. I stand to my full height and bare my teeth "Why are you here! You left this Realm!" I slit my eyes "You are still an Omega...I do not care that you have clawed your way up the ranks!"  
>He smirks as he also stands "I am here because you are...I almost had Damon as mine, but we caught your Scent and I let him flee" he looks me over and I cringe at his sour Scent of arousal "As I found the one who I want"<br>I snort as I gaze into the direction of my Mate "I am mated...you shall have no Claim over me" with that I bare my teeth as I tug the deer carcass over my shoulder as I flick my tail and head off "Next time you touch me, I shall kill you"  
>He just smirks at me with his cold eyes, displaying his arousal in a posturing move and I growl as I try to stop the instinct to return the display and to accept the challenge.<br>My body stiffens and I drop the carcass as I crouch down and display my own arousal before circling the other Werewolf. I tip my head back and howl, listening to him copying the move and I attempt to drown him out as the challenge starts

+Tony+

Following my instructions, the younger Werewolf could achieve a beautiful orgasm and now, he is sleeping peacefully. I smile and when I lean over the hollowed trunk to drink a sip of water, I freeze. I can sense my Companion is in peril! I can feel him being ambushed! I think of Humans...because that isn't a Vampiric Scent! But...this is strange...Humans usually haven't that rotten odour...This is a smell that comes like wrapped in Lupine Scent...A rejected Omega? I had heard about one certain rogue who had forcibly abandoned the Lupine Realm, due to his dishonourable it wasn't so long ago...It was in all the conversations the Vampire guards had low voice, while chatting and murmuring about our relationships with the Lupine world...I can't go out! I can't abandon the Den...because I would burn! So, I decide to awake my dormant guest.  
>I shake his shoulders: first, very softly...Then, more strongly..."Damon, Damon! Open your eyes, get up! I think the Luna Warrior is in danger!" As there is no more response than a whine in which I can recognise a word 'Gunny'. I scream vibrantly, hissing with all my strength "PUNISHMENT! WAKE UP! YOUR GUNNY HAS BEEN AMBUSHED!"<br>He suddenly gets up, now healed of all his wounds thanks to my saliva (That I applied systematically all over his injured spine) and looks at me with crazy, wild eyes. He asks me a question without words.  
>I nod and immediately he disappears, running hastily, into the already sunny landscape of the woods<p>

+Gibbs+

I growl as he matches me in volume and I curl my tail up, doing more posturing before snarling as he gives me no option but to attack. I grab him at his shoulders...but my fingers slip through his slimy pelt and I end up flat on the ground (Shit!). I hit the ground and snarl as he jumps onto my back, rubbing his erection along the base of my spine. I bark in anger and turn my head, catching his ear in my teeth and smirking at the yelp of pain as I taste blood. Once the weight disappears, I scramble up and turn to face him "No! I shall not be yours!"  
>He smirks while shaking his head, splattering the earth with his blood as he gazes at me "You shall be Mine! And with you...I shall become an Alpha"<br>A snarl resonates through my chest as I lash my tail "Dad will never allow it!"  
>His eyes narrow "He'd rather myself than a Vampire!"<br>I stiffen and look in the direction of my Mate but grunt as the managy Omega pins me against the floor while wrapping his jaws around the base of my skull...just a little more pressure, shall end my life in a blink of an eye. I slowly swallow as the air gets filled with my fear Scent and I close my eyes as I feel him get into position, ready to mount me (I'm Sorry Antonio). My eyes snap open at the sound of a snarl before the pressure around my neck disappears along with the weight on my back. I sigh in relief as I spot Damons dark pelt and I shake myself out as I watch my fellow Werewolf barking at where the Omega ran off into the woods. I slowly stand "Damon! Enough...he has gone"  
>Damon turns to look at me and whines as he runs up, barreling me over before and licks at my cheek.<br>I shake my head as I softly stroke his furry head before licking him back and pushing him off me "Come...I want to head back to my Mate" I ignore the way his tail drops at the mention of my Vampire and I pick up the carcass before heading back to our Den

+Tony+

I was like walking on thorns, pacing back and forth. I had just picked up my cape, wrapping myself in it, preparing my body to go out...If they hadn't come back, I would have gone to the battle, myself, in spite of the fact of burning instantaneously by the Sun! I would have killed that menace easily first! But they arrive, carrying a deer and with an expression that, even if tired, looks victorious  
>"The Omega of the Pack attacked me" Jethro begins "He is the same one who injured Damon"<br>"But we made him run into the woods...He shan't approach and much less in the night, knowing we are with a Vampire!"  
>I think for an instant, then observe "However, I should search for him and kill him as soon as possible! If he is the same one I have heard of, he can ruin the plans the Human Doctor has managed, a plan that shall allow us to live peacefully forever!"<br>Damon intervenes "I've heard that he plans to force the Vampiric Gates, to go to resurrect the legendary Rogue"  
>I laugh and so does Jethro "Then, he shall have his punishment...since two powerful Vampiresses guard the Gates! And he never shall be allowed to enter there!"<br>"I have heard" Damon continues "That he has the Missing Eye"  
>"Impossible, it was turned into a gem of jade, that was broken by the Grandfather of my Father's GrandFather and turned into more than one thousand pieces"<br>"It seems this Omega Wolf, Jarvis, with the help of some strange Human device, called 'the computer' has reunited the pieces...and he plans to put the eye in place, making the terrible Enemy come back"  
>Jethro cocks his head to one side, then, to the other "He can't be more powerful than all of us, if we fight together!"<p>

+Gibbs+

I laze on the bed of leaves as I enjoy the Scents of my Homeland and turn my head as a hand runs through my silver pelt  
>"Are you sure that you are ok?"<br>I roll my eyes "I am fine...he distracted me both times and has become as strong as myself" I notice the worry within his green gaze and I roll onto my back, before tugging him onto my chest. I lick at his neck and watch with darkening eyes as he removes his clothes untill he is as naked as the day he was kitted.  
>Antonio smirks at me before lifting himself up onto his knees and sinking himself onto my hard cock, until I am fully sheathed within his tight heat.<br>I tip my head back and howl in delight, smirking as I hear Damon joining in, before thrusting up as the need to mate overwhelms me. He looks down at me and I nod as I bare my neck...allowing him to feed while I am in my most strongest form, grunting as his ivory canines sink through my sliver fur and into my neck

+Tony+

I fed and this beautiful creature's pleasure overwhelms me...I drink while fucking myself on his cock, that magnificent trophy owned only by me. His blood is strong and satisfies me fully and my eager suction is regarded by a flood of salty thick liquid, the best beverage I could have ever imagined. His blood tastes like copper with iron, like salt with bitter herbs, like some strange unique wine with a drug that is, all of it, him. I enjoy the double pleasure and I tear from him a prolonged howl, so terrible that the tremors generated by the shock surely can be perceived in all the Realms. This howl indicates the proximity of his climax. I want to orgasm with him, at once...so, I put all my skills in to control my pace...but it is in vain! I explode first, I can't help myself! I love him!

+Gibbs+

I pant and chuckle as he collapses onto my chest before shaking my head as I lick at his cheek...but still as Damon runs in with his tail between his legs  
>"Gunny! Pack is coming!"<br>A nervous growl escapes my chest and I quickly pull out of my high Mate before licking him clean and getting him dressed. Once done, I quickly lick the blood and semen from my pelt...just before my Father appears at the mouth of our Den. I growl as I move to block the Pack from entering, while flicking my tail to get Damon to stand next to my drunk Mate. I stare at the grey and silver Werewolf "Hello Father"  
>His blue eyes narrow and he stands before me "What are you doing here Son? You are Exiled for breaking Pack Law"<br>I force my eyes to continue looking at him, ignoring the need to Submit (I am not Pack! There is no need to Submit!). I shrug "I have meet a Duck that wishes to bring peace within all Realms...I have already traveled through the Vampire one and so I am here" I flatten my ears " I know I shall never become Pack once more" my eyes gaze at the floor "I have taken a Vampire as my Life Mate" I glance up at the sounds of shocked gasps and reach back to tug the Vampire closer "Dad, Jack...meet Antonio, a Vampire who is my Life Mate"

+Tony+

I stay upright, in an effort to show them all my royal inheritance. I can't avoid to admire the serene majesty that accompanies this old, very old Alpha. He is really a king and he seems to be venerated by his Subordinates.  
>Another old Werewolf, who is on his right side, observes "King Jackson, we can't keep an enemy among us...except like a Prisoner?"<br>"Good advice, Tom the Elder...But the final decision is reserved only to the first, let him explain" He gazes into my eyes...he has the same ice blue look that I worship in his Son.  
>"King of the Wolves: I carry a message of good will from my Father, the King Antonio Senior, from the Vampire Realm. I understand you had a communication not so long ago?"<br>"It is true" the King Wolf replies, to the astonishment of all his court "I received the two letters: one from the Human Highlander, the so called Duck and the other from the Vampire King. And we could agree with the peace treaty...but-" he rises his index "What we can't tolerate is the Sin of my estranged Son, nor the so called Lupine Punishment, Damon the young, have complied with our order"  
>"The Human Doctor said that it was essential for the treaty...your Majesty" a younger counselor observes.<br>"Did we ask you for any opinion, Stanislav?" the King fulminates him with his icy eyes.  
>The blonde Werewolf lowers his head and stays so, ashamed and scared,with his tail between his legs<br>"So, as we were saying" the King continues "There shall be peace, but you.." (He points at us three) "...shall be thrown out of our Realm immediately"  
>"Thrown to the Human one?" Jethro asks and I can see he is infuriated.<br>"No! Thrown to travel eternally between the Gates"  
>Another wolf, a black pelted one, thin but with a mischievous gaze that indicates a very rare intelligence, states "Great King, I humbly beg for mercy for these outcasts! We can't be less than King Antonio: if he offered them the gift of mercy and should do the is the highest virtue in a sovereign"<br>The other Werewolves seem to dislike this rare one. I can sense a strange familiar Scent in him. The King meditates for an instant and then, he offers us his final verdict "Be it so, we can't be less than our Vampiric enemies can me...you rest" he points at us.  
>In this very instant, a tall brunette Werewolf enters running, very agitated and sweating, stammering "His Majesty his Majesty!"<br>"What happens, Dwightslavi?" the King asks, surprised (He isn't used to be interrupted by anyone) "The Omega Jarvis is missing!"

+Gibbs+

I sigh and pick up my Mate, ignoring the startled squeak as I carry him over my shoulder and follow my Father while baring my teeth if any other Werewolves comes to close. Once within the heart of the Packs territory, I walk into my birthing Den and lower Antonio onto the bed of leaves before stating "Stay"  
>He narrows his eyes "Why should I?"<br>I sigh as I gaze around, noticing all the curious looks and I let out a deep growl before barking in warning "Many of Pack hate Vampires...we lost too many Brothers during the Great War between our kinds" with that I lean down and lick at his cheek "Stay here, in my birthing Den with Damon...its the only place you shall be safe" A smile crosses my face as he nods and I watch as Damon curls up around him  
>"I shall watch over your Mate, Gunny"<br>My smile widens and I lick the dark ears before leaving...but pause as my old friend jogs up  
>"Leroy...I shall stand guard over them"<br>I nod and rub my head against his "Thank-You, Toby...I need to speak to Dad"  
>He chuckles as he returns the gesture "Good luck...he is as stubborn as you" with that he trots up to the entrance and nods in respect to my Mate before turning around and fluffing out his pelt as he takes a seat, with his ears alert and his tail curled around himself.<br>I fondly shake my head at the sight of my friend in actual wolf form (He is the only one who prefers to be in that form...it's a pity most of Pack distrusts him because of his weird ways) I sigh and decide to head out

+Tony+

I turn to face the newcomer, a slightly older Wolf, with a half skinned pelt. "It seems that you have been very battered, my friend!" I say, attempting to appear amiable and widening my smile.  
>"I am more older than you can imagine, young Vampire" he replies, sighing"I was present when the Vampires, guided by that monstrosity of Nature, invaded our Realm"<br>"Do you mean...the Heinous Rogue?"  
>He takes his light gray eyes of me and I could swear he is trembling. "The same" he replies, after a while<br>"Did he skin you?"  
>The Wolf looks at me again and I am sure he is thinking something like: 'What a fanged brat!' but he answers, without any hesitation "He was"<br>Damon intervenes "Tobias is one of our most fierce Warriors! Don't let yourself be cheated by his pretty elderly look!"  
>"Elderly a damn horn!" the so called Tobias exclaims, very pissed "Better take care of your own business, Punishment! You know that I dislike Werewolves who gossip behind my back!"<br>Damon gives me a signal and we go to the darker part of the cave "He knows a lot" Damon says "Things that can't be said out loud, for instance, a Vampire who mated secretly with one of our females...and the one we call 'Aries' was born...It seems that the Vampire had a Wife and a Daughter in your Realm"  
>"I had heard about that story...It seemed stupid to me, but...Lady Ziva's Father used to break through the gates a lot...and everyone said he liked the female Wolves"<br>"He was Aries Father...Thus, Aries is furious against Vampires and wants to destroy them! He doesn't do this, it is only because of his half Sister who, alas, is a vampire!"  
>"Damn, she is Married to one of my best friends, Roy de Sanderson, the Shining Vampire! He was captured by Man and poisoned with something they call 'Radioactivity'! We could heal him...but he passed through a very horrible predicament!"<br>Damon sighs and he looks really sad "Man also poisoned me. I got captured gave me something they call 'Drug' and I became stronger (When I was born, my Parents abandoned me to die, because I was very weak...but the King himself saved me!) thus, I became attached to 'Drug' and I carried it back to our Realm when I could escape. I continued taking 'Drug', until the Luna Warrior, our beloved Gunny, healed me with his wisdom and his care...I fell in love with him, however he never loved me. I saw he really loves and respects you...and there ins't anything he wouldn't do for you!"

+Gibbs+

I flatten my ears as I move inbetween the Werewolves until I approach my Father...the King. I lower my gaze "Dad...?"  
>Jack turns to gaze at his Son and sighs before barking in order to send the guards away. Once he is left alone with his Son, he looks him over and narrows his eyes at the golden chain that he spots around his neck "He keeps you like a Pet...how can you love him!?"<br>I lower my head "I was on my own...without Lunas blessing and...and I couldn't hunt" I look up "He shared his kill...allowed me to take the liver and...and allowed me to mount him"  
>His eyes narrow "I can Scent you on him, you have mounted him in this Realm" at my nod, he bares his teeth "You came here, back to Pack...only to break my Laws once more!"<br>I back away with a small whine before lowering myself to the ground and showing him my belly.  
>Jack walks over and sniffs at my groin before growling "He has mounted you?"<br>My heartrate quickens "Yes...in the Human Realm and the Vampire one"  
>He gazes at me before glancing up at the moon "Because you are my only Son...I shall pardon you, and Damon...however" his blue eyes slit in anger "He is not to mount you...if he does, and I shall personally end his fake Life" with that he dismisses me.<br>I scramble up and shake out my pelt "Thank-You" before turning around and running back to my Mate

+Tony+

I'm waiting for his return and I pace the floor, walking on thorns again.  
>Finally, he appears in the entrance of our shelter and says "The King pardoned me!"<br>My face lights up in happiness and I run to embrace him  
>"But he has forbidden you to mount me" he adds, lowering his gaze, breaking our embrace and pushing me off him<br>"So?" (I must confess that I'm almost shivering!) "I can mount you while we are in our Realm...but not conversely" I feel slightly relieved...At least, I shall be able to share the skin to skin contact, (I mean, the skin to pelt contact)...his kisses, his licking, his throbbing erection rubbing all over my body...  
>Damon, who is watching in the entrance, comes back to us while announcing "The Lupine retinue is going beyond the surely are searching for the Omega that attacked us..."<br>I ask "Did you see which side he took to go away?"  
>Damon hesitates for a moment, then he answers "Left side, I guess..."<br>I sigh, profoundly "He is attempting to cross the Gates!" and turning to Jethro "Luna's Blessing, your people is going reversely! The Omega is going to break the access to our Realm!"

+Gibbs+

I sigh as my Mate paces the floor and turn as I feel someone sit next to me. A smile crosses my face at the sight of my friend and I plop down next to him.  
>Tobias smirks "So...you get hot and bothered by getting bitten"<br>I roll my eyes "Its not just the biting..." at the roll of the eyes, I huff and change the subject "So, how is Emily?"  
>He sighs and flattens his ears "She entered her first 'heat' and now has a Mate" he gazes out into the dark "The Werewolf named Stan...or Stanislav, as the King refers to him" he turns to look at me "She is all grown up and no longer needs me to watch out for her...no-one needs or want me"<br>A whine escapes my throat and I curl my larger frame around him before licking his ears "You shall always have room in my Pack"  
>He gives me a small smile before slowly thumping his tail against the floor "Yeah...?"<br>I nod and press against his patchy pelt "Yes...always"

+Tony+

I should be jealous...and I am a bit...but not so much. The Werewolf in question is too old to become a rival and I don't see any kind of sexual interest in him...at least, towards my Luna's Blessing, as I now like to call him...Jethro, the One. They talk about a young Female wolf and her soon to be Mate, about this old Wolf's deceased life Companion...It seems that Man killed her...They also talk about the old War (That I always thought it was a legend) and I come to know that this Werewolf is more than six hundred years old...So, a contemporary of the War against the heinous Rogue.  
>I attempt to break their conversation: we are late, if we want to prevent the Omega wolf to enter the Kingdom of the Vampires "Luna's Blessing...and his friend we are in delay! We must go back to my Realm...to stop the Omega"<br>The older Wolf asks, surprised "So...that idiot wants to achieve his so dreamed goal? To awake the Rogue again?"  
>"Indeed" I say "He escaped us and took the left side...he is going to my Realm"<br>"I have heard about the two powerful Vampiresses" the so called Tobias says  
>"I have heard, too and once, I even ventured through the Gates" Damon says, very innocently, blushing "I was under the effects of 'Drug'...overtaken by 'Drug'...and one of them attempted to cut a lock of my pelt!"<br>Tobias laughs "When did you do that, Damon?"  
>"When we were Hunting prey...I recall you were behind me?"<br>The older Werewolf laughs and he rolls on the ground, showing us his battered belly, where I can see two long lines of old injuries...two hideous scars that cross all along his body, from the throat to the groin.

+Gibbs+

I stretch myself out and sigh at the impatient look on my Mates face  
>"Hurry up!"<br>I huff as I follow Tobias and Damon, while keeping Antonio close, as we head into the lush forest.

I suddenly stop, letting the others continue with my Mate and cock my ears up before growling "Show yourself!"  
>A black pelted Werewolf appears with black eyes "Hello Jethro"<br>I growl back "What do you want, Ari?"  
>He smirks as he licks his lips "You know what I would like" with that he travels his gaze down my body before displaying his own arousal.<br>I sniff the air and become intoxicated by the Alphas Scent...a Scent that he has somehow changed so it only affects myself. My eyes flutter close and I feel my cock unsheathing itself, as I flex my hips into thin air "I...I don't...I?"  
>"Give yourself to me"<br>I stumble forward as I follow his Scent, until I have my nose buried into his black pelt while rutting against him as the need to mate overtakes my brain

+Tony+

I almost feel myself going crazy when I discover that Jethro, the Luna's Warrior, is missing! "Damon!" I scream "Did you see where Jethro went?"  
>Damon approaches, as quickly as he can and asks "No, Prince Antonio...I didn't notice he wasn't with us anymore!"<br>Tobias states "I saw him going behind those shrubbery..." he points in direction to the right "This means he retreated"  
>"Impossible! He should lead us, beside me!" I close my eyes and use my chiroptera. It works like a radar and I can perceive sounds, noises, rumors...that the Werewolves can't. And then I discover the treason. My ears capture easily the sounds of a strange, diseased Courtship...The sounds are, however, pretty confusing: it is Jethro, undoubtedly, but the one who is with him isn't entirely a Werewolf...I can perceive the distant echo of a Vampire! I run and turn back in the direction indicated by the older Werewolf.<br>They follow me...My radar is absolutely in red alert, what means danger, concealment, forgery...and betrayal.

+Gibbs+

A whine escapes my throat as I want to mate...I wanna mount him...and yet, something stops me. I viciously groom his black pelt as I rub my erection against him, not yet penetrating him.  
>He lets out a snarl and the potency of his Scent increases.<br>I collapse ontop of him as my body trembles in need  
>"Go on Jethro...I know you want too"<br>I lick my muzzle and flatten my ears as I nod. I slowly get into position...but before I actually penetrate, a hiss echoes from behind me and I am tugged away from the sweet smelling Werewolf

+Tony+

Riding on my own anger, letting my bloody tears of wrath and desperate jealousy fall down my cheeks, I grab the hideous black pelted creature and face him "Don't you dare to touch what has been consecrated MINE in all the possible Realms!" I throw the thin but still muscular body to one side and pounce on the Luna's Warrior, who lowers his ears in Submission when he can hear my furious hisses "You...Traitor! You shall be the shame of all the Realms! I should have executed you when I had a chance! How can you defy the Sacred Will of our Two Kings? Your Father gave you to me...My Father gave me to you! And I swore loyalty! And you...you are that proud Warrior whose oath was considered like a religious law by your Equals and Subordinates?"  
>Damon approaches and attempts to stop me, but I put him aside, with a violent push<br>"I shall put as under you both forever!" I scream, in the maximum of my well based anger. And in an instant that is more brief than a millisecond, I grapple the blacked pelted one's neck and bite it, with all the strength of my fangs! And I can feel, deliciously, how life is escaping from his veins with each drop of blood my eager, furious, vindictive mouth is tearing from his now trembling and pale throat...

+Gibbs+

I watch as my Mate attacks him but flatten my ears as I hear the Pack approaching. I close my eyes before holding my breath as I tackle Antonio off Ari.  
>He growls and sinks his fangs deep into my shoulder, causing me to loose my balance and crush him beneath my heavier weight.<br>I shuffle slightly to spread out my weight but refuse to let him go as I growl and snarl at the Werewolves that try to grab my thrashing, growling Mate "NO! BACK OFF!"  
>One steps forward "He attacked Aries...he should be killed!"<br>I feel him still beneath me and I inwardly cringe at his Scent of fear, while silently thanking Luna that he realises how much trouble he is in. I flatten my ears and bare my teeth before lashing out as one cocky lad attempts to grab at my Mate.  
>He backs away with a yelp while cradling his clawed arm against his chest and flattens his ears.<br>A deep, threatening growl erupts from my throat "You know as well as I, that Ari has been after me since he was kitted!" with that I glare at the five Werewolves "I won't allow you to harm him!"  
>They glance at one another before smiling at me "You don't have a choice" with that they pounce.<br>I quickly attack the Leader of the rebels and sigh in relief as they all turn on me...giving my Mate a chance to flee to his own Safety

+Tony+

I stand up. I want to show them that I'm not a coward, nor a 'flying mammal' with fangs and no brains, as the Leader of these angry beasts keeps repeating, insulting my Kind in the person of their Prince.  
>The Luna's Blessed Warrior is upright between us: they face me and are ready to pounce for to be able to smash my flesh and bones<br>"Hey, Parsonius, let's bite him..I always wanted to know if these bats are dead or alive!" one of the youngest shouts at his companion, a thin Werewolf whose features reveal clearly a bent nature  
>"Hard on him, Chuckius!" another one yells, showing a battered, yellowish denture.<br>I gather my strength and open my cape, for to be able to fly and put myself on the other side, carrying my Companion by his arm. He could have been frightened, but he is proud! He is worthy of to be my eternal Mate! "Here, you all, bad tempered puppies!" I scream "Do you know who are you defending? The one you're attempting to defend when at the same time disrespecting your Prince Warrior is a half Vampire! He was begotten by the sinister Elijah, one of our former Leaders, main counselor of King Antonio the elder! His step Sister hates him and she lives among us, married to one of our proudest warriors!" they turn to face the half dead Aries and ask, at once  
>"We know that nor Wolves, nor Vampires, can lie, is he speaking the truth, Aries?"<br>The fallen half Werewolf, half Vampire doesn't say a only nods and the improvised pack would have pounced on him for to finish my interrupted task, if the King Jack himself, surrounded by his counselor the Old Tom and accompanied by Tobias, wouldn't have come into the scene.

+Gibbs+

I flatten my ears as I limp towards Antonio "I am Sorry...I never would have attempted to mount another"  
>He glares at me "You mounted him!"<br>I shake my head "I was about to, but your hiss distracted me...I never actually penetrated him" with that I display my arousal for him to sniff, only to roll my eyes at his confusion "You can tell by my Scent...if I have mated with another, my arousal shall smell unappealing to you"  
>Antonio give me a thoughtful look before leaning down and sniffing my groin.<br>I gasp as a sudden burst of lust shoots through me as I watch his mouth next to my hard, leaking cock

+Tony+

I sniff his groin: first, with suspicion...later, with delight. I cup his balls and can perceive they are heavy and full, encumbered by the big amount of semen he was harvesting since our last intercourse. I can't help myself and just there, in front of all the Werewolves that have remained contemplating the scene with a strange mixture of curiosity and disbelief, I capture his cock with my mouth and kneel before him.  
>I can sense the exclamations of assent, the general approval...They think I am Submitting my Vampiric nature to a Werewolf, declaring with this act that we are inferior to them. But I know and Jethro, the Luna's Blessed Warrior, also knows, that it isn't so. I taste the exquisite flavour of his precum, moaning softly and humming to put him just on the edge.<br>He throws his head behind, howling to the full Moon, his beloved Luna, that is enlightening our loving act with her most tender caress.  
>I feel myself navigating in a sea of pure silver and blue ocean water...I swallow the adored precum and continue humming the song of my eternal devotion, while fondling the precious balls, that are throbbing in my hands.<p>

+Gibbs+

I thrust my hips, ignoring the proud looks on the other Werewolves faces (He isn't Submitting as they believe...but instead allowing me to take my pleasure from him). I glance down and smile as he swallows me down to the base before tipping my head back and howling out my orgasm as I feel his ivory canines sink into my cock.  
>He grunts in shock and I pant in delight as I hear his own growl of appreciation.<br>I full back and carefully pick him up before nuzzling his neck "Thank-You for forgiving me"  
>He gives me a fanged smile "You are Welcome...but once we pass through into my Realm, I shall take you"<br>I nod in agreement before turning as my Father approaches

+Tony+

I face the King "As you could see, I belong to your Son as he also belongs to Me. Love is not a matter of possessing, but it is about giving and taking...And see we are"  
>Jack the King nods in approval, after a pause, he asks "Are you conscious that you have Mated with the unique Son of Jack the King and Queen Anna Luna?"<br>(So, he was actually the Son of the Moon! The one from that Legend! All the Legends, among us, Vampires, as among Werewolves, were saying that he would come one day, to make peace between the Kingdoms!)  
>At the sole mention of his Mother' name, my beautiful One lets a tear fall and he goes to kneel before his Father "I beg, my Father and King, for to be allowed to visit her grave before our departure..."<br>"Of course you can!" the King states  
>"But I beseech you to allow my Mate as my Companion...I want him kneeling with me on my Mother's sepulture"<br>The King turns to face his Counselor, who seems to approve the statement and says, in a very worthy and commanding voice "Be it so!"

We walk, escorted by the now surrendered and repentant Pack of the rebel Werewolves (The King said he would punish them in due time) and followed by the King, his Counselor and Tobias the Elder, who had asked the King for to be able to accompany us into my Realm (Of which the King immediately agreed)  
>I shiver for an instant when remembering the Rogue Werewolf that probably has already gotten into my Realm...I recall his yellowish teeth and his rotten breath...I could sense his nauseating odour even since the farthest corner of our Den. I break into tears when I see Jethro, the Luna's Blessed Warrior, kneeling beside his Mother's grave.<br>The Queen has been buried with her poor Daughter in Law, Princess Shannon, who she unfortunately never met.  
>Jethro cries and lies down on the ground, extending his arms to embrace both the graves...I can see that even the stoic King Jack is crying...<p>

+Gibbs+

I wipe the tears that still fall down my muzzle as I walk with my Mate up to the Gateway...only to pause as I look up into the sky "The Sun shall be out soon, we shall need to rest before be get to the Gateway"  
>Antonio growls and I lower my gaze "I'm Sorry...I should have never allowed Aries Scent to overtake me"<br>He sighs and runs his fingers through my pelt, pausing at my wince and he narrows his eyes "You are hurt"  
>I flatten my ears as I follow my little Pack into the Den, myself and Antonio found when we first arrived. Once inside, I lay down on the bed of leaves with a pained grunt.<br>Damon gives me a worried look but before he can say something, Tobias gently pushes him outside "Come Pup...lets get something to eat"  
>I watch them go before sighing as I shift into my weaker form, yelping in pain as my bruisedscratched/battered body complains the move. I look up at the shocked gasp and shrug "I shall be fine"

+Tony+

I'm really worried about him...I caress his wounded chest and delicately lick the blood that is leaking from his wounds.  
>He moans and I'm unsure if it is because of delight or pain.<br>I make him rest with his head on my lap and caress the short silver strands, that are as silky as his pelt when he is in his Lupine form...  
>"Aries must be bleeding to death at the moment" he mumbles, sadly.<br>I feel a sudden rash of jealousy "If you are so worried about him..." I sigh and ask "Why you didn't mate with him before?"  
>He replies, in a very tired voice "I never intended to do that. He always looked covetous of me: he could see power, strength...the fact of to belong to the Lupine royalty if he was consecrated like my Mate. It would have been for I fell for Damon...Damon needed me much more and gave me much more...without asking for anything in return, when I saw Aries with that terrible Scent of arousal thrown directly upon me...nature called...Fortunately, there is something that is more powerful than Nature itself!"<br>As I am about to fall in an outburst of fury, he stops me  
>"No, Prince Antonio...I fell in lust, never in love! I only have loved my deceased Mate! And now, believe me...I am not good with words...but...believe me, Antonio, Prince of the Vampires...I love again, as I loved her! And I love you! Only and exclusively you! Love is much more powerful than any call that nature can do!"<br>He sounds so sincere, so honest...I know about his proverbial loyalty. I sense honour, decency, truth and trust...I lean down and embrace him, with my eyes filled with tears "Love of my Life! I believe you!"

+Gibbs+

I lick at his cheek "I love you" I nuzzle his neck before wincing as my body complains the movement and I let out a pathetic whimper as I snuggle closer to his cold body "It hurts..."  
>He strokes my silver hair and cradles me against his chest...just like I did when I noticed him fearing the Sun.<br>I lick at his neck before sighing in delight as I am tugged closer to him. I curl up tighter against his chest, before I end up drifting off within the safety of his arms "We are SoulMates...separated by species" with that I drift off with a smile on my face

+Tony+

When the others arrive with an enormous wild boar, already flaunting its long powerful tusks, I warn them "He fell asleep...We should eat and keep a good piece for him, since he is somewhat weak..."  
>"So, was he hurt?" Tobias asks, while smashing open the boar<br>"Yes. I shall be in charge of to heal him...As you surely already know, our saliva has curative powers"  
>The older Werewolf lowers his head and he nods, with an inaudible voice "Yes, I know..."<br>Damon looks at him intrigued...so intrigued as I am...  
>Tobias seems to know much more about Vampires than the rest of them.<br>Maybe, if we eat and wait for Damon to fall asleep, we could have a more private conversation about the topic...and he perhaps would open up...Tobias offers me the heart of the animal, in a very gentle gesture, like repeating something he has done many many years ago...he seems to know our protocol very well...  
>"Your pride, Prince DiNutzo"<br>(He even pronounced my Surname in the proper way!) I should investigate...I can't help myself! Investigating has been always my mania!

+Gibbs+

I slowly awaken at the Scent of a fresh kill. I sniff at the air before licking my muzzle "Food?"  
>A smile greets me and he lowers the heart.<br>I smile and tear at the organ as my Mate drinks the blood, but I turn as I feel someone approaching and still as I notice that Tobias and Damon has returned. I lower my gaze and grit my teeth before shifting into my stronger form with a pained yelp. I pant in exhaustion and pain...before looking up as Damon passes me the Boars liver  
>"There is no need to hide your weaker form from us, Alpha Gunny...we shall stand beside you both until death"<br>I growl, causing Damon to back away in Submission, before quickly eating the bloody meal and curling up around my Mate and drifting off once more

+Tony+

I love to see him making others Submit! He is mine and he still can Dominate each one of them with a sole glance! My Companion is great...he deserves to be called 'The Boss of the Werewolves'...he is superb, beautiful, proud, generous...and loyal. I feel the luckiest Vampire ever! And the happiest one. But I still would like to chat privately with Tobias: he seems to know everyone here and all the facts that took place before Jethro's birth...and before my birth, too.

After to have drunk my exquisite part of meal and watching how Damon dozes the aftermath of his own feeding, I caress Jethro's strong chest until he also falls completely asleep, I heal his wounds, one by one with my saliva.  
>Damon is slumbering at his side.<br>I separate both the sleeping bodies, because I don't want anyone near my Own anymore.  
>Damon seems not to take any notice, he is slumbering while touching himself (He needs a Companion! A male Companion!).<br>I leave silently and approach Tobias who is watching the starry sky with his pale gray eyes "So, old Werewolf" I begin to say "You have surely witnessed many interesting events..."  
>He sighs "I have protagonised some of them, young Prince DiNutzo"<br>"Do you want to talk about that?"  
>He faces me and I can glimpse his growing rage...and his obvious discomfort "Not really, your Highness..." Noticing he could have offended me in some way, he adds, rapidly "I can't do it now, please, forgive me, Prince...Maybe, when we shall be in your Realm...tomorrow night?"<br>I pat his shoulder, it's curious, I should be displeased...but I am not. He has an enormous respect for Jethro, a respect he seems to extend to me, in spite of my Vampiric condition. So, I decide I shall go to join my Beloved One in his peaceful, healing sleep.

+Gibbs+

I slowly awaken and yawn as I stretch out stiff muscles before glancing up at the sight of the dying rays. A smile crosses my face as I pick up my sleeping Mate and gently wake up Damon "Come"  
>The dark and cream Werewolf yawn and shakes himself out before following me outside.<br>I nod to Tobias and follow him into the dark forest. I smirk as I feel Antonio awaken and I lean my head down, to kiss his cheek "Hey...wake up"

+Tony+

I always have loved to sleep until late (Another detail that annoyed my Father very much)...But I can't refuse when my Luna Warrior is the one who awakes me so deliciously, leaning over my face and allowing me to capture his lips with my own. I want this kiss to last forever...but I know we must move, Jarvis shall begin a riot that could cost the price of this peace we are so painfully building between the Kingdoms. I hope the Human Doctor shall be also there, with Edoardo (Poor Ned! He offered himself for me!) and Geraldo. I hope they haven't had any problems with the two vigilant Vampiresses. So, I get up, wrapping myself in my cape and I follow them, putting myself in the disposal of to become the guide when we shall be already inside my Realm.

+Gibbs+

I smile as I follow my drowzy Mate (He stayed up to watch over you!) but pause as I hear a cracked twig and a muffled curse. I growl and bark at the shadows, causing my little Pack to stop, before slitting my eyes "Come out!"  
>A small whimper answers me before a lanky mousey brown coloured Werewolf appears.<br>I shake my head and move out of my aggressive stance "Palmer...what are you doing?"  
>He keeps his head low and wags his tail as he hesitantly moves forward while making Submissive noises "I-I want to help...please Alpha? Please...?"<br>Tobias jogs up in wolf mode and huffs "I guess we should let him? After all...he is the fastest runner and so he could run and get help"  
>I sigh at the Omega before me and nod "Fine, you may join"<br>Palmer yaps in excitement and jumps up at licks at my muzzle...only to back away with a yelp of fear at my Mates hiss.  
>Antonio growls and tugs me against his chest "Fuck off!"<br>I sigh and roll my eyes at my possessive Mate "Antonio...he meant no harm, the licking of the muzzle is a sign of respect and thanks" I gesture to the frightened Werewolf "He doesn't wish to cause offense"  
>His eyes slit in anger but he nods "My kind are not to touch anothers in any shape or form...only the touching of the hands and that is it"<br>I smirk and lean forward, licking his cheek before stating "Lets go" with that we head off but pause at the Gateway when our biggest fears are proved true...the Gateway has been torn open!

+Tony+

I run through the misty corridor, accelerating down the passage and dragging Jethro with so called Tobias (Who seems to know the Gateway's laws very well) carries the younger Wolves...and we stop at the sight of the Human Doctor drinking a sort of strange concoction while chatting in a very amiable way with the two Vampiresses.  
>Edoardo...Ned...freezes when he sees me escorted by all these Werewolves "My Prince!" he exclaims and bows at me with humble attitude.<br>Geraldo is with the Human Duck and he seems to be in charge of preparing that strange concoction "Ned, this is my current retinue: my Companion of Life, Jethro the Luna's Blessing Warrior, Alpha male and Prince of the Werewolves...his old friend Tobias the elder, Damon the Lupine Punishment and...and?"  
>The younger Werewolf stammers "P-Palmyrus...Usually called Palmer...Omega male...s-servant"<br>Ned gently greets them, always with a bow of his head.  
>The Doctor turns to face us "Oh, my beloved Prince and his Lupine newborn Family! You've arrived just in time for tea!"<br>(Tea?) "What happening here?" I ask, pretty intrigued and also concerned  
>"Oh, dear!" the Doctor smiles and waves his hands "We were having a wonderfully interesting conversation about the old legendary Past of this Realm, about the unholy Rogue's stories...Do you know, my beloved friends, that the Unholy Rogue was..." (He waves his hands evenmore, indicating something very embarrassing) "...'entangled', so to speak, with an Alpha Werewolf?"<br>(Hmm...the pieces of this strange puzzle seem to be falling into place, albite slowly)  
>Somebody in my improvised retinue harrumphs, while the two Vampiresses turn to face the Werewolves<br>"Oh, Prince, you kept your promise!" Lady Joanne says  
>"Which ones are for us?" Lady Kundry asks, examining closely Damon's pelt<br>"NONE OF THEM! THIS IS MY PRIVATE ESCORT AND RETINUE!" I scream...causing them to recoil, looking scared to death.  
>Damon looked also very scared...he isn't one for females, evidently and the entire situation disturbs him.<br>I turn to face Ned "Take the young Werewolf with black locks and turquoise eyes and guard him" (I would have liked to add 'And attempt to avoid him touching himself!' because this could diminish his strength, that we surely shall need for a hypothetical fight...but I don't)  
>"As you wish, my Prince" Ned replies, very obediently and approaches the young beautiful Werewolf.<br>The Doctor nods at Ned's agreement (After all, the Duck saved him from a secure, terrible death) and goes forward with the black and cream young Werewolf. The Duck makes a silent gesture with his finger and we follow him to a pretty distant corner "I put sleeping herbs in the tea..."  
>"Tea?" Jethro asks<br>"I mean...in the concoction! As they seem to like it very much, they have drank three cups each! And they shall sleep for a long...long while. We shall be also saving them from any possible hazardous circumstances"  
>"Can you take the gems from them?" I ask<br>"The Ring and the Collar? Of course, my dear Prince, of course! We shall need them for to be able to stop Jarvis"  
>"How?" Jethro asks.<br>The Doctor turns himself suddenly very serious and explains "Jarvis shall attempt to steal them himself...When reunited and posed on the nude gravestone, they can provoke the Unholy Rogue's resurrection...and the resulting disaster could be...unstoppable!"

+Gibbs+

I sigh as I curl up and lean my head on Tobias's back as we wait for the two females to sleep. My eyes slit in pleasure as Tobias gently grooms my shoulders  
>"Keep calm Leroy...be patient"<br>I growl in annoyance but calm as he licks my ears "You know me to well...I am not one for patience"  
>He lets out a chuckle "You are too much like Jack...he has never been patient either!"<br>I return the sound and sigh as I lift a hand, to scratch my ear "Do you think we have a chance? Against Jarvis and the Rogue?"  
>Tobias gazes at the black sky "We shall defeat him...we did before and shall do again"<br>A smile crosses my face but before I can speak, I glance up to spot the females asleep and I let out a sigh as I stand "Lets go then"

+Tony+

The Doctor moves surprisingly quickly for his old age. With a skilly movement of his hand, he takes off the Ring and the Collar and smiles to us "So, Princes and Retinue...here you have the jewels!"  
>Jethro gestures to his old friend and he takes the Collar.<br>I would swear that he contemplates the green gem with nostalgic, with longing eyes. I shrug (It' isn't my business, at any rate!) and I lead the escort inside the main corridor.

After a while, when we have already walked pretty inside the mist, I notice that Damon and Ned are missing. I turn to Geraldo "Geraldo, please...can you go back and search for Edoardo and the young black and cream haired Werewolf?"  
>The dark skinned Vampire nods and does as I've asked for<br>"We can't risk to lose a Soldier" Jethro observes "And we, Werewolves, never leave a Wol...I mean...a Warrior behind"  
>"We should wait for a while, then" the Doctor states "Maybe they stopped to drink some water from the Styx pond?"<br>"Nah..." I clarify "The pond named Styx is more inside, right where our Kingdom borders with Hell"  
>"The waters...are they poisoned?" Palmer asks<br>"No, young Mister" the Doctor observes "Styx is only dangerous for the those young lads, the Vampire and the Werewolf, could have committed any kind of heinous Sin...yet..."  
>"All the little brooklets that surround these corridors have drinking water...Even more: their powers are curative!" I say, smiling. While we are having this conversation, Geraldo arrives. I could swear he is laughing "What happened...for Vlad's sake?" I ask.<br>He lowers his gaze and hesitates "Gerald, you must speak" the Doctor orders.  
>Incapable of to disobey an orders that comes directly from the Duck, Geraldo answers and his voice sounds absolutely feeble "I...surprised...them...in a very compromising position...Doctor...My Prince..I'm sorry...I-"<br>I laugh and the Doctors laughs with me at once  
>"Please, Gerald!" he exclaims, while cleaning his glasses "It was logical: both were oestrous...in an irrepressible state of heat...what could you expect?"<br>I laugh in a way that I fear I'll fall to the ground laughing (It isn't worthy of a Prince, to say...but...Damn! I can't help myself...hahaha!)

+Gibbs+

A smirk crosses my face as the two, newly mated couple and I roll my eyes at the small smile on Damons face "You have a Mate?"  
>Damon nods and rubs himself against his new Mate "Yes...I am complete"<br>I chuckle as I gaze at Antonio "Yes...I feel the same" with that I rub myself against him, licking his cheek "You need to mount me in your Realm"  
>Antonio nods "Yes...but after we get the Ring and Collar to a safe place"<br>A sigh escapes my chest and I nod "That's fair, now...lead the way"

+Tony+

The best place that comes to me to keep the Ring and the Collar is the Main Castle. This means having to deal with the King...It is pretty annoying, but we are with the Doctor and I know my Father likes him and respects him a lot. I sense that the newcomer, the so called Palmer, is very interested in Tobias' attitudes. As a humble Omega, surely he never was allowed to stay beside a proud Alpha Warrior. He seems to admire the elder...and I am beginning to think that it is much more than admiration there...But the elder Werewolf doesn't seem to reply the same attraction, he seems to not be able to reciprocate the poor young Omega's it's rare, because, since I know, everybody takes advantage of the Omegas, overall if they are alone...as this one appears to be. This Tobias keeps a mystery with him...and I, myself, as the Main Investigator of all the Kingdoms (I've invented the title for myself, hehe!), the Super Special Vampiric Agent Antonio 'Tony' DiNozzo, shall discover it! I swear...on my honour!

+Gibbs+

I flick my tail, causing the Werewolves to stand to attention as we move up to the Castle. A growl escapes my chest as Palmer goes to investigate and I bark in annoyance...causing him to scramble back in line and I shake my head as he squeezes his lanker frame under Tobias's body.  
>Antonio chuckles at the move and I give him a glare before pushing him forward as the Vampire King approaches with a thunderous look on his face<br>"Junior! What is the meaning of this!? Allowing these Mutts into our Realm!?"

+Tony+

Well, it was to be expected...Daddy Vampy isn't happy at all..."I can tolerate the Luna's Blessing Warrior as he is your Life Companion, much to my annoyance, of course! But...all those...mutts!?"  
>Tobias takes a step forward "King Antonio, you probably don't remember, since you were a little child when it happened...But your Father, Antonio the Great, surely would have remembered me...I'm that Werewolf who helped your Father seal the Unholy Rogue's grave...the one who finally helped defeat him"<br>My Father eyes glow with disbelief "Tobias...the GrumpWolf? It's really...you?"  
>I never had seen my Father with his eyes in tears, except when my Mother died.<br>He comes forward and embraces the old Werewolf. Then, he speaks to the all of us "This noble Warrior helped my Father when the legendary War took place...he saved my Life, entering alone in the Castle, that was on fire and rescuing me, while risking his own life! He already wears the glorious scars of that feat!"  
>Tobias lowers his head and Jethro, Damon and Palmer howl at once, rising their heads and making a circle around him<br>"And he paid a high price...believe me! He-"  
>"Please, King Antonio! Please, stop!" Tobias is almost crying.<br>(More mysteries to investigate...good!)  
>Then my Father puts at our disposal three beautiful bedchambers and also opens his security box, throwing there the two wonderful jewels inside "You have convinced those two crazy ladies" he smiles "You are great"<br>"The Doctor did it, Father...Not us!"  
>My Father turns to the Doctor and states "Noble Highlander, you're also welcome! Now, let's go to rest...We have a long journey tomorrow, since I know my spies have seen Jarvis wandering in the surroundings of the great Swamp that communicates this Realm with the one that belongs to the Dead!"<p>

+Gibbs+

I look around our room and sniff at the odd decorations before sneezing and marking the doorway with my urine...only to yelp as I am hit on my rump with a rolled up newspaper  
>"Stop it!"<br>I growl and bare my teeth before narrowing my eyes as I finish marking the door...I jump out of the way of the newspaper before jumping on the bed and chewing the wooden frame

+Tony+

He keeps doing...'that'...It's annoying! Also he is now gnawing at Grandmother Leia's precious bed frame...authentic Renascence style.  
>He looks at the canopy with curious eyes...<br>I hope he shan't climb up it! I throw some essence of violets all over the mess he made and when I turn to see if he is attempting to take by assault the canopy...I spot him with his legs wide open, panting, touching himself and looking at me with unavoidably inviting eyes "Forget the odour!" I say "I want you now"and with that, I jump on him, pouncing like a Hunter on his Prey, rubbing myself against his body, while hastily taking off my clothes.  
>He moans and pants heavily.<br>I take profit of his open mouth assaulting it with my own. We share tongues, teeth, breath...We could last entangled so forever...I put my hand on his cock, helping his masturbation with its leaking like a flood. I take a good amount of that delicious precum and put it on my own cock. I don't want to use any kind of artificial help: I want us being mixed with our own juices.  
>He spreads his legs even more and I sense he wants to experience the face to face...<br>I am afraid I shan't last for so long...he looks so beautiful! His eyes, oh, his eyes, fixed on the mine, can make me fly in orgasm in one nanosecond!

+Gibbs+

I smile as I shift forms, allowing him to take possession of my weaker form. I growl in delight as he pushes into me and I wrap my legs around him while gazing up into his green eyes before arching up in pleasure as he runs his ivory canines over my skin...and my eyes flutter close as I Submit to him. He lets out a groan of arousal and viciously thrusts into me, causing me to bang my head on the headboard and I growl in delight. I crack my eyes open and let my tongue roll out as I watch my Mate lose control

+Tony+

His eyes! He opened his eyes! I can't hold it any longer...I want to let myself go further inside him..but I want him following me. Then I cup his balls, massaging them with feverish movements, using my two hands to masturbate him, fondling his balls and stroking vigorously his cock.  
>He howls: I sense his delight as if it were the I know he can experience my pleasure, because we are one.<br>I lean on him and fix my eyes into his blue infinite gaze...I know the Human World, along with his Realm, have immense extensions of azure seas, that their skies are so intensely blue as nobody in this obscure Realm of mine could conceive. But they are nothing before these two marvels.  
>I can see in the Past, the Present, the the Future!<br>Everything at once, like if they were the image of the eternity...I let myself go and he goes with me, into that abyss that is fulfilled only by our love.

+Gibbs+

I howl out my orgasm, smirking as I hear Damon...Tobias...and Palmer join in with my song as I coat our stomachs with my pearly thick cum. I feel him explode within my rear and I bare my neck, grunting as his ivory fangs sink into my flesh...allowing him to drink.  
>He makes a soft grunting noise as he greedily drinks from me.<br>I start to become drowzy under the blood lost...and I yawn as I begin to sleep into unconsciousness

+Tony+

I wonder about the fact of how the other Wolves join him in his extasis: they sense it, they know that he belongs to me...and also they know that I belong to him. I drink from his neck, savouring the unique taste of his delicious throat. A mixture of velvet and salt...it is overwhelming! I know that a terrible danger is waiting for us...but this shall be tomorrow, satiated by his blood and his sex, I want to join him in his deep slumber, where we continue mating...making love...again and again...forever. I caress his hair, his beautiful face...He is stunningly perfect in this Human like form. What a nose, what a forehead...he looks like an ancient portrait, a classic portrait...made with pearls, roses and pure silver from the Moon.  
>The Queen Moon watches us from her eternal throne blessing her beloved Son and also blessing me, because she understood that our love must last forever and beyond. So protected, I let myself be dragged in this sweet,delightful sleep...<p>

+Gibbs+

I slowly come back to life...back to consciousness. A whine escapes my chest as my body aches all over but a goofy smile crosses my face at the memory of our mating. I glance down at the sleeping figure and chuckle at the sight of my blood, dried around his lips, and my seman splattered over his face. I shake my head and yawn as I move out from beneath the sleeping Vampire, as I shift into my stronger form before re-marking the door with my urine and leaving the room in search of something to Hunt.

+Tony+

I wake up...and he isn't at my side! I begin to worry about his strange, animalistic attitudes, when a penetrating odour hurts my nose "Oh, no...he did it again!" I don't know which emotion is more powerful now: of anger, or a desperate concern. I dress rapidly and leave the room.

In the main corridor, I discover Edoardo carrying a stray with raw meat and water "Ned...did you see the Luna Prince?"  
>"No, this meal was Hunted by Sir Tobias...He offered a piece to us...to Damon, I mean, and left the blood for's one of those gigantic Roc birds..."<br>"He went out to Hunt...maybe he met Tobias?"  
>"No, Tobias was alone"<br>My worry is growing and growing on...I run through the drawbridge and reach the entrance of the Misty Woods.  
>Unicorns and Roc birds live here...Unicorns are difficult and we use to consider them sacred...but those annoying Roc birds deserve to be Hunted...they hurt the unicorns and the poor little Griffins...<p>

I search, flying with my cape wide open, all over the woods...and I can't see anything! I land and attempt to use my chrysopterus radar...Nothing in here...nothing in there. I begin to yield despair...I should have warned the guards, Timotheus, Roy, Balbo and Langerius...Suddenly, I can hear a powerful howl...I run in that direction, fearing for the worst...

+Gibbs+

I curl my tail in excitement at the strange Scents and I go off to investigate, barking in joy at the sight of an odd deer...one that has a longer tail and a weird antler in the middle of its head. I drop down onto all fours and slit my eyes as I stalk my Prey.  
>The odd deer looks at me in confusion and as I approach, it just stares at me.<br>I frown and huff before rushing forward and nipping at its rump...yapping in excitement as it rears up and flees from me. I give chase, barking and moving it as I run it until exhaustion.

An hour or so later, the odd white deer looks at me...before collapsing to the ground. I bark in victory and move forward, ending its Life with a mercy bite while giving thanks for its death. Once the light goes from its eyes, I tip my head back and let out a powerful howl

+Tony+

I followed the sound and now I'm here, in this florist glade, contemplating how he is dismembering...an Unicorn?!  
>This is historic! No one had managed to catch one before! I should admire his strength, his pride...his intelligent hunting skills! But, really...even if pretty unworthy of a Vampire, I feel pity for the poor Unicorn. They have been around for centuries...maybe for millennia! I remember I asked for one for my tenth birthday and my Mother laughed: 'They must live free! But they still belong to us, we must take care of them and provide for their feeding and welfare...' I swallow the lump in my throat...I know that I should be hard with the Luna's Blessing Warrior...he hurt and killed one of our little treasures (And we Vampires haven't so many sweet inhabitants in our sad, gloomy realm!) but...I can't! 'Sorry, Mother, I can't!' I cry, rising my eyes to the dark sky.<br>Jethro must have heard me, or maybe might have sniffed my Scent, because he interrupts his task and turns on his heels "Mate! What are you doing here?"  
>"I-I was worried...and...I-" I stammer (A shame, a Vampire Prince must not stutter in anyway!)<br>He approaches, his face and his hands are tinged with blood "Mate...why are you crying?" He embraces me, tenderly.  
>I can't restrain my tears...because I can't reprehend him...I can't...simply, I can't...and I feel, at the same time, that I have broken a promise I made to my Mother...I face him and I know that my green eyes are still watering and his blue beautiful jewels join my pain with their tears...<br>"Mate, if you cry...I cry! Please...don't cry"  
>He is so simple, so naive,so pure...I press my embrace even more...and, gathering strength from somewhere in my Soul, I say "It's nothing...I-I only was remembering my Mother...I-"<br>He smiles, with a sad smile I begin to love in the same instant I can see it "I always remember Mother...Always..."  
>I state, weakly "She loved these creatures...and you...you-"<br>He lowers his head and,says to me, in a whisper "Forgive me, my Mate...I-I thought that creature could be a good meal for us both...for everyone! I was taught to share always my food, my meals, my water...with the ones that surround me"  
>This last statement disarms me and I begin to kiss every inch of his face, mouth, nose, eyes...head..."I love you...I love you!"<p>

+Gibbs+

I smile as I lick his cheek "I love you too" with that I tug the carcass over my shoulder...but still as a hear an odd noise. My heartrate spikes and I quickly pass the meal over "Take it back to our Pack! Quick!"  
>He looks at me in confusion "What are you talking about"<br>I flatten my ears with a whine "Tobias and the other Werewolves can follow the Scent of the Prey! Please Tony...Please go!"  
>Antonio bites his bottom lip and kisses my cheek before fleeing back to the Castle.<p>

I watch him go before turning back to the woods "Show yourself...I know you are there, Javis...Ari"  
>The two Werewolves walk out of the shadows with a Vampire inbetween then.<br>I frown and cock my head to one side "Who are you?"  
>The Vampire smiles at me "I am the Rogue" he looks me over and his smile widens "You are a pretty one...I want you as my Pet"<p>

+Tony+

I sense an enormous danger coming on! I fly as quick as I can! I must warn Tobias, Damon...my Father!  
>When passing through the drawbridge, Timotheus notices my aghast aspect and asks "Milord Tony! What happened?"<br>I stop to talk to him "Please, Timotheus...Gather all the forces we have on the Warpath! I shall go to talk to Father!"  
>Roy intervenes "We heard a tremendous noise not so long ago...like if something were breaking...and it came from the Styx pond!"<br>"Yes!" I scream, at the height of my despair "Jarvis and that black pelted Wolf...the so called Aries...have broken the Gates that communicate with the Realm of the Undead! These aren't strictly Vampires, but what Men use to call 'Nosferatu', not dead but undead! And I'm sure that they have awaken the Rogue, since his grave communicated with the bloody waters of the Flegeton river, that flows into that great lake of fire and poison...the Styx!"  
>Timotheus and Roy run to give the terrible news to the Great Army.<br>I turn to face a brunette Vampire whose long nose has the power to Scent the tiniest drop of spilt blood within the forest "Langerius, you are with me...with us!"  
>Hearing me screaming orders, Tobias and the little Palmer come from their chamber<br>"I Scented the Unholy one...I sniffed him, you can't deceive me, Prince DiNutzo!"  
>I face him,defiantly "I am sure you know much more than all what you have told us...I need to know...EVERYTHING and NOW!"<br>Damon asks, also coming from his room and followed by Edoardo "What happened!? For the sake of the Mother Moon?"  
>"The Luna's Warrior is fighting alone against Jarvis and his Minions...and against the Rogue!"<p>

+Gibbs+

A snarl escapes my chest as the Vampire moves closer "I am only Antonios Pet!" with that I glare at the two lusty eyed wolves "And I am only Antonios Mate"  
>The Rogue smirks at me and that is the only warning I get before he moves with lightning speed...and suddenly grabs the golden chain around my neck before sinking his fangs into my chest.<br>I yelp in fear and pain as I try to tug myself free "Go away!"  
>He smirks up at me before pulling back and sinking his canines into my neck.<br>My limbs become heavy as he greedily drinks from me. A pathetic whimper escapes my chest as I try to fight him off, while attempting to stay awake. I yelp in pain as he suddenly lets go of me and I crumble to the floor.  
>The Rogue glares into the woods behind me before tugging my head up and giving me a kiss "My Pet...I shall have you soon" with that he disappears into the darkness...leaving me to bleed out on the cold earth<p>

+Tony+

"Over there, over there!" I scream to the squad that follows me, conformed by Langerius, Timotheus, Roy, Edoardo, Geraldo, the Human Duck...and the three Werewolves, Tobias, Damon and the little Palmer.  
>My Father comes behind us, with the rest of the Imperial Guard. And my Father is terribly angry! I haven't see him showing a wraith like this since the day my Mother was killed in that already incomprehensible riot!<br>Suddenly, Langerius (Whose proverbial nose detects almost everything) hisses and shouts, pointing to a fallen form that lies on the cold nude ground "Here!"  
>I run. I fly...only to discover the Luna's Warrior defeated, bleeding body, whose wounds I attempt desperately to seal when licking them. I pour out bitter tears, murmuring loving names, pampering the poor fallen form, caressing the injured body, receiving his painfUl breathing and listening to his words, pronounced with a faintly whispering voice<br>"M-Mate...My M-Mate...I'm dy...ing" He rises his now bleeding blue eyes to look at the gloomy sky "M-Mother...Sh-Shannon...I-I shall be w-with you...v-very s-soon"  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I embrace him and desperately rock his body, holding him in the tight ring of my muscled, strong...but now, hopelessly useless arms. I can hear Tobias' voice<br>"The Rogue" he says. His voice sounds immensely sad, but it still shows a sort of strange serenity, as if he would have been waiting for that. He didn't add more words. Silently and very slowly, he goes further to disappear into the misty forest, following the traces of the one everybody hates, despises and fears.

+Gibbs+

I sniffle as I try to give my Mate comfort in my weaken state and I lick at his cheek "Please...d-don't grieve"  
>He looks down at me with bloody eyes before suddenly narrowing them "If I cannot seal your wounds...I shall do the only other thing I can!"<br>A frown crosses my face "Wha...?"  
>Antonio smiles as he caresses my muzzle "Change into your other form"<br>I nod and force my weakened body to follow the order. I pant in exhaustion and glance up...my vision darkening slighty but I force myself to focus as my breathing becomes laboured.  
>He looks down with a smile and kisses my lips before sinking his ivory canines into my neck...drinking the little bit of life still within me.<br>My vision darkens...but I don't fight him, I welcome the dark...only to feel something pressed against my lips  
>"Drink, my Luna Blessing"<br>I follow the order and at first, I take a small sip...but then a terrible thirst overtakes me and I greedily drink my fill! My eyes snap open and I jerk back in shock as I realise I am drinking his blood. I go to question him...only to howl out in pain as my body burns from the inside out  
>"Don't fight it! Let the transformation take place!"<br>My body spasms in pain before I suddenly go still. I look up with tears of blood as I realise that he has made me half Vampire "Why...?"

+Tony+

I look firmly into his two seas of melancholic beauty "This ritual is only reserved for Princes. I always was reluctant to believe it...but, as you see, it works...you are alive and safe! Maybe slightly weak for now...but you shall heal perfectly of all your wounds!"  
>"H-How can it be...p-possible?" He looks at me still in confusion, when a tired voice states, coming from behind us<br>"It can be possible, Jethro. I, myself...I am a half Vampire, too" Tobias has returned from his exploration in the forest "It is a long long story...and it took place during the Sacred Wars...I never confessed this to nobody"  
>"B-But...for to have done that...I mean, the one who did that to you...must have been a...Royal blood individual..and also, y-your Mate?!" Jethro asks, slowly getting up with the help of my arms, while Tobias join us and also aids us very gently<br>"Effectively...he was...he is, my Mate"  
>"But you married Diane the Fierce...who gave you an unique Daughter, Emily...and-"<br>He cuts, somewhat dryly "Don't ask for anything else, Jethro, please...don't ask for more"

+Gibbs+

I growl in fear and confusion "I...I don't understand!?" Antonio picks me up bridal style and I bare my teeth in anger...but at his hurt expression, I whine and nuzzle his neck before biting him. I pull back in shock at the feeling of my canines extending and shiver in fear "What...what am I now?"  
>Tobias steps forward "You are still you...still the Alpha Leroy Jethro of the Gibbs Pack, Son of the Alpha King"<br>I whimper and rub my head against my Mate "I...?"  
>Antonio nods and turns to Tobias "I shall take my Pet home, to rest...make sure to look out for the others! As if he can almost kill the Luna Blessing...he could easily kill the slightly weaker ones"<br>Tobias narrows his eyes "He won't get a chance to maim another" with that he turns tail and runs into the forest.  
>I watch him go before viciously rubbing my head against my Mates chest, but pause as a sudden lethargic feeling sinks inside my body<br>"Come...you need rest until the transformation is complete"  
>I nod as I close my eyes and rest my head against his shoulder, as he takes us back to our room.<p>

+Tony+

I stay in contemplation: as if were possible, his beauty has increased!  
>He looks so perfect in his peaceful sleep, lying down on the luxurious black velvet embroidered with gold fringes, immerse in the soft perfumed atmosphere I've created with violets and lilacs and roses for to worship his skin...that I need to take him immediately.<br>Now, we share everything: Life, Sex, Love, Soul and Spirit...because everything is conveyed by blood. I kneel in between his legs, spreading them gently, caressing the strong, perfect thighs and I rejoice myself in the sight of his uniqueness. He is the One, he is my One...and so I am for him. I bend over and take his magnificent cock in my mouth, without more preamble. I play with my tongue inside the tiny hole that crowns his wonder and lick the soft thread of precum that comes like spitted, like erupted and gives me the exact satisfaction for my voracious appetite of him. A temporary satisfaction, however, because I know I shan't never be satiated of his taste. I play, then lick and then swallow, inch after inch, the precious prize that feeds my infinite need of to devour his entire being. I softly chant and my throat, when vibrating, gives him the utmost pleasure: he is asleep and I shall make him cum in his dream. I shall make him lose and gain everything at once, I will turn his body into a burning torch and then, into a peaceful stream. I speak with his cock inside my throat, I mumble words of love and desire and devotion...Gods of everything that has been created! If this is love, it is an illness that overwhelms me, making me forget my name, my condition, my history and my own blood...since it has become also his blood and our mutual food: the food that nourishes the immensity of our mutual, eternal, everlasting union.

+Gibbs+

My body screams in pain...as I go from hot to cold...sweating to shivering, as my body goes from Werewolf to Vampire and back again. My body arches in agony as a bolt of pain shoots down my spine. A whimper escapes my throat as salty tears escapes the corner of my eyes...but I instantly calm as a new heat envelopes me...the heat from my Mates Scent and I groan as I feel his tongue licking up my cock, causing it to harden under his touch. I drift off into a restful sleep as I feel him take me into his mouth and a sigh escapes my chest as I sink deep into the blessed darkness of sleep

+Tony+

He is about to give me what I crave for: his pure essence. I eagerly swallow everything that he offers to me...I rejoice in the double pleasure of the act, plus the remembrance of the previous ceremony, so desperately improvised in the battlefield, when I gave him my life elixir and he drank from my veins. That event sealed our liaison forever. I slowly retire from his now smooth cock and rest with my cheek attached to it, perceiving the last throbbings of the precious organ, now in a softening process, but still proud and magnificent. I grab one of the fine line handkerchiefs with my monogram and the family stigma embroidered in gold and silver and carefully clean the remnants of his orgasm. I can listen to distant screams and War cries...I should go to take my place...but I now I want to rest. The process left me weak (But happy!)...and my limbs follow the blissful orders of my brain: Sleep, Antonio...sleep...

(Three Days Later)

+Gibbs+

I slowly wake back up into consciousness and lick my muzzle as I slowly crack open my eye. A frown crosses my face as I notice I am held close against Antonios chest. I slowly blink and force my head to look up...only to let out a small whine as I spot the dried blood of his tears. I shuffle up and lick at his neck, attempting to wake him up...but pause as a new instinct takes hold. My mouth salivates and I let out a growl before burying my new canines in his neck and drink...He tastes heavenly! So sweet and spicy! I move to straddle his chest as I force my teeth deeper...but jump and growl as a hand strokes up my back  
>"Shh my love...enjoy and drink your fill"<br>I slit my eyes before calming as I sense that his worry for me is over and I pull back slightly, speaking into his bloody neck "Why were you worried?" before continuing with the drinking.  
>His hand strokes down my back...my sides...my arms...my thighs "I feared that you wouldn't survive the change...that both sides of your Soul shall fight between themselves for all eternity...but you have finally awoken"<br>I growl as I rub myself against him, like a bitch in heat, as I enjoy feeding from him

+Tony+

I feel finally complete, being myself the food for this beautiful creature of mine, whose handsomeness can't be compared with anything else in all the Seven Kingdoms. We are here, lying down on this bed covered by our mutual crimson tears, by semen, by bloody sweat...We are One! Finally One! And we synthesize all the completeness of the Universes. But a very discreet knock at the chamber's door make me suddenly land, dragging me back to our today's reality: the War, again...the War! "Yes, come in.." I say and arrange my black velvet robe, covering Jethro's nakedness with the precious blanket specially weaved by my old Grandmother Leia.  
>"I'm sorry, Sire...Sires" Edoardo bows his head to Jethro, after to have greeted me "But there is more going on: Sir Tobias is missing since three days ago and Lieutenant Langerius caught very strange signals with his nose..."<br>"Signals? Which kind of signals, Ned?"  
>Ned makes a big intake of breathing and almost with a whisper, he answers "He captured the Scent of an ancient debt of...mating, between him and...one of our caste, Sire...I'm Sorry"<br>"This same sacred ritual is involved?" I wave my hand to indicate Jethro and me.  
>"It seems it has been performed centuries ago and the liaison can't be cut in anyway...The King's fear is that the proud old Werewolf could have offered himself in ransom, to prevent the rebels attacking the two Kingdoms, the Vampiric Realm and the Lupine one"<br>Jethro jumps from the bed, almost screaming "No! For the Luna's eternal blessing! No! We shall stop all this madness! Tobias can't do this in anyway!"  
>Ned harrumphs "Milord of the Moon...I'm Sorry...but the ritual has been performed exactly one thousand one years ago...and nothing can stop the irrepressible heat that surely dragged Lord Tobias to mount that Vampire"<br>"Who is him, do you know, Edoardo?" I ask, Edoardo doesn't reply "Reply to me, Messer Edoardo di Dorni! It's a royal commandment, an order!"  
>"Reply to us" Jethro intervenes, standing upright in all his royal majesty and baring his teeth, now viciously adorned by the long, perfect ivory canines.<p>

+Gibbs+

I run through the woods, my Mate flying overhead as I follow my friends Scent through the forest. I jump over logs and through stream...ignoring the instinct to chase the startled Unicorns as I enjoy the feeling of the wind in my pelt and the beating of my heart.  
>A noise causes me to skid to a halt and I cock my head to one side before slitting my eyes as I change course and run in the new direction. I flatten my ears as I run to the forbidden Gateway...the one that leads to the Human Realm , and my heart skips a beat as the Gateway is broken "Shit!" I turn to my Mate "They have crossed over and broken the way...we shall have to travel through my Realm in order to get to the Human one"<p>

+Tony+

The mere thought is terrifying! The Gates to the Human Realm are open! I should warn my Life Companion about what Humans really are: unloyal, perverse...they aren't like us. They haven't any kind of respect for sacred things like family, friendship and use to take multiple companions and in many possible ways...They don't respect their own words and oaths and violate all their vows continuously, following only their insatiable thirst for lust, violence and gold. But I forebode that my Life Companion already knows about this: Man took his beloved Mother's life...Being with me, he knows he never shall be able to have Cubs again and, notwithstanding this, he still loves me and have accepted me as his eternal fellow Soul...But I still should warn him...he looks so innocent, with that silver pelt that has also the purity of the winter blessings...Now we need to cross those infamous and dangerous Gates. His old friend, the brave Tobias, has crossed them yet and I'm sure he shall need our help very soon...In spite of his pride, he is in a terrible predicament, because, since I've known...there isn't Vampire, or Werewolf (And he has both conditions, too!) nor Human, nor Monster, that could be able to stop the Unholy Rogue. (Or maybe Tobias knows something about him that we don't?)

+Gibbs+

We seal the Gateway shut and head for my own Realm...crossing the sleeping females and pause at the entrance. I gaze at him and nod before tugging him against my chest as we step through.

I blink at the Sunlight, slightly surprised that the Sun doesn't affect me, as I use my larger frame to hide my Vampire Mate against the deadly rays. I turn at a scream and flatten my ears as Langer curls up as he burns. My eyes slit in annoyance as I bark at Palmer until he copies myself and Damon in protecting the Vampire. I glance around and gesture to the Den that is our only place of shelter, before picking up my Mate and running there.  
>Damon follows, grabbing his own Mate, as he protects Ned.<br>Once in the shelter I flatten my ears and head out...to help Langer, as Palmer continues to make low Submissive noises (I shouldn't have barked at him...but he should have been quicker in protecting the Vampire!) with that, I snarl and nip at the mousey furred pelt as I pick up a slightly burnt Langer. My eyes narrow as the Omega shows me his stomach and I huff as I carry Langer to the others...while Palmer follows at a safer distance.

+Tony+

I thought it would be the end for us! That Sunlight...Also, I was terrified, unsure of how it could affect my Mate! Since I, myself, have turned him into a half Vampire. I embrace him, I can't get enough assurance...I want to feel him completely safe! Glancing at Edoardo, I ask him silently for the bottle with the concoction (That strange dark concoction we have found in one of our previous wanderings in the Human World. This isn't the same beverage the Human Doctor gave to the one looks darker and has a very different smell. We would need to make fire...The beverage needs to almost boil, otherwise it is undrinkable...  
>Edoardo searches for some wood and using the precious lighter with the emblem of our Clan, lights it, frightening the Werewolves, who run immediately to hide in the far corner of the cave.<br>The only one who doesn't run (He looks absolutely interested, fascinated) is Jethro, the Luna's Warrior...whose eyes are bright with curiosity watching how Ned is preparing the mysterious drink.  
>"Please, don't be afraid!" I call the others, smiling, while Langerius attempts painfully to get up<br>"I have seen Men drinking this concoction...and they get like enthusiastic...like more...bustling after to have drunk from the usually little pots that contain this beverage" Langerius observe,while sniffing closely with his long, capable nose "I've heard about it, too...Let's try it! It doesn't hurt to try it, I think, Milord..."  
>I smile, offering the first cup to my Life Companion, then, the wander takes place...He sniffs the beverage and immediately closes his blue eyes like dreaming, exactly as when make love and he is about to reach his climax...like losing contact with the reality that surrounds him.<br>His tongue peeks between his lips, that look so swollen as after one of our mutual, long, devouring kisses...

+Gibbs+

My tail curls up in joy as I drink the thick black liquid, feeling myself becoming aroused at its bitter taste. I look up as I lick the cup clean and growl as I approach my Mate and I lick at his muzzle, as I try to drink his cup.  
>Damon and Palmer forget their fear as they cock their heads to one side, while watching their Alpha being Submissive to the Vampire.<br>I let out a growl as I am denied a taste and I gently shove at his chest before managing to drink his cup.  
>Antonio huffs at me but runs his hands through my silver pelt.<br>A soft growl escapes my chest as I enjoy the touch and once his cup is finished...I lick at his lips before sharing the bitter liquid that I have savoured, while rutting against him as the need to mate overtakes my mind

+Tony+

I need to have him now...just now...I know we are surrounded by others, but I need to bury myself inside that tight obscure corridor that always welcomes me...like kissing my eager cock with its wet internal surface...My cock is trembling in anticipation, absolutely hard...I can feel the throbbing of its main vein, hitting against the confinement of my trousers...and every beating generates an ache of electric current that mercilessly shakes my balls. "Let's go more inside...let's reach the farthest corner of the Den...my One...I want to feel your heat wrapping my body..."  
>He doesn't say a word, he only grunts and covers me with his shadow...<br>I lick his ears, eliciting a long howl that make the others turn their faces away. His mouth is leaking floods of drool, I know he feels the same, exactly the same as I do...I can feel his own main vein throbbing at once with mine

+Gibbs+

I watch him undress and I lick every new part of his marbled skin that is revealed to me, smiling at his gasps and grunts as my rough tongue moves over his sensitive skin...but I pull away as he goes to mount me.  
>He frowns and gives me a hurtful expression before using his discarded shirt as a shield to cover his arousal "Why...?"<br>My ears flatten to my skull as I let out a deep whine and move closer "I am forbidden to be mounted in this Realm! My Father...Jack, pardoned us and allowed our mating and partnership...as long as you never mount me in this Realm" I wait to hear his answer while keeping my gaze lowered to the floor...as I fear he shall reject me, all because of my Father...the King of this Realms, Rules...

+Tony+

I remember when we solemnly swore it before his Father. I am not one to break an Oath, I kneel before him and gently grab his proud erection with my hand, while saying: "Lie down, my Own...and spread your legs...I shall cover you with my body, in a way that my head will be placed just on your groin, meanwhile my male fruit shall hang just in front of your face. I shall swallow you whole, while you, opening your mouth, shall receive my gift and attempt to synchronize out a mutual rhythm...We need to feed us, too...Our engorged main veins are meant to give us the life elixir of blood, mixed with the white regard that our mutual ministrations shall tear off our gonads..."  
>He does as I've stated and when I feel his mouth fighting to catch my penis (That is dancing before it), my joy reaches its maximum...<br>I engulf the unique jewel he has unsheathed itself from that silver silk nest...and we strive to acquire a simultaneous rhythm...Our efforts are rewarded by the eruption, at the same time, of our juices, that we swallow and I would have loved to see his mouth receiving my pouring cock, fighting to not waste a sole drop...I swallow noisily and I prepare my fangs for the next step...the mutual feeding, that I want taking place while the last contractions of our mutual orgasm are still shaking our feverish bodies...

+Gibbs+

My body shivers in pleasure as I feel his canines grazing my thigh and I shift forms, into my weaker one as my own canines grow in length. I nuzzle his groin before licking at his hardening cock, eager for a repeat of his climax. A yelp escapes my chest as he sinks his canines into my artery that lives in my groin...I snarl before coping the gesture, as I enjoy the rich coppery blood that slides down my throat.

+Tony+

We share a mutual bliss...Satisfied and wrapped up in each other...we are ready for a repairing sleep...when this delight is suddenly interrupted by a long, plaintive moan. "What was that?" I ask, feeling immediately scared for his safety.  
>Unaccountably, he chuckles "Eeh? What!?"<br>I don't understand...But he explains to me, without stopping with the laughter and I enjoy the double bliss of our post-lovemaking plus that widened smile that breaks in laughter, a mischievous smile, sweetly mischievous accomplice laughter...  
>"I think they drank from the boiling pot...and the young Palmer, the Omega of our Pack,...is performing his ritual!"<br>"Which ritual?"  
>"The loss of his Virginity. I can see, from here, who is the one of your race that is 'helping' him to acquire his full state of maturity"<br>"Langerius...?" my eyes go wide (But, after all, it wasn't too surprising...I had already observed the way the young impatient (But still timid) Werewolf was looking at our Bloodhound Vampire...and I must confess that I feel happy for them: having known Langeirus since many centuries ago, I have barely known about his loving life...and I'm unsure whether he has had a Lover before...I know he used to go to our Brothel where every Vampire can, with payment, obtain sex and blood when he wants...but I also know that this Brothel is forbidden to the ones who have already mated, since we are strictly monogamous...as the Werewolves also are)

+Gibbs+

I yawn and shift back into my stronger form before tugging my Mate against my chest, as I watch Damon finish mounting Ned...and Langer with Palmer. A smile crosses my face as I spot the happiness on Palmers face and I sigh in delight as I nuzzle my Mates neck "We have Pack...we are the Alpha pair!"  
>Antonio nods and yawns as he presses closer "We all have our own Companion...our own 'Mate' as your Kind refer to them"<br>I smirk and watch as Damon curls around Ned while Palmer curls around Langer. I soft sigh escapes my chest as I mumble "I finally have a Pack of my own..." before drifting off into the darkness of sleep

+Tony+

We all awake after the Sunset. There shall be a wonderful moon, as there always in this Lupine Realm, that has been blessed eternally with the platinum strands of Mother Luna's shining mane.  
>The Prince Werewolves stands up in the middle of the cave, while a little hole lets the moonlight enter and enlighten the prays "Mother Luna...keep the spirit of my Race always safe, constantly protected...I know you now inhabit the silver mountains and forests, where your light never ends..."<br>I listen to him with devotion and a high respect. Immediately after, he turns to face me and shows me his smirk...(How I love his smirk! I would want to kiss every corner of his lips, for to be able to draw his gesture with the extreme of my tongue!) But I mimic him and the grin soon becomes a mutual authentic smile.  
>"I would like to have more of that dark beverage...What was its name?"<br>"Coffee" I reply, without quit smiling.  
>"I like the word, too"<br>I rapidly go to awake a still sleepy Ned and ask him for help.  
>Damon opens his eyes, shifting into Lupine form and going outside, to do the surveillance.<br>I can't forget that we have a lost member in our recently born mixed family of Vampires and Werewolves: the old Wolf, who is also a half Vampire, which abilities we could advantageously use to face the hideous Jarvis...the traitor Aries...and overall, the unholy Rogue.

+Gibbs+

I stand and flick my tail, causing the two Werewolves to move either side of our group of Vampires and I gaze up to the moon...before shaking out my pelt and turning to Damon. I bark and gesture to the left before turning to Palmer and gesturing to the right. As soon as they run off, I turn to the Vampires "Wait here...we shall Hunt and feast before crossing into the Human Realm" with that I dash off into the wood...as half of my Pack intend to take down a Elephantidae, the most dangerous creature (Besides us Werewolves) within the Lupine Realm.

+Tony+

We should follow them...I know about Jethro's skills, the strongest ones in all the Realms, but I also have heard about Elepahntidae's terrible fury. I warn my fellow Vampires "Edoardo, you have notably developed your healing powers, so, you shall accompany me to follow them" Then, I turn to Langerius "You could use your bloodhound abilities...but I'm afraid you can be still somewhat weak"  
>Langerius grimaces "No...the innocent, Virgin body I've just taken provided enough comfort to finish the healing.<br>I am fully healthy now" Smiling widely at that, I point to the entrance of the Den, ordering, in my highest commanding tone "Then, my Brother Warriors...let's follow them and help them, if necessary"

+Gibbs+

I swivel my ears as I spot a Bull Elephantidae and I move onto all fours before waving my tail, gesturing that they shall attack from the rear as I shall go for the throat. I feel my canines extending until they poke out from my top lip as I wait for the opening.  
>Damon silently creeps up and nods to Palmer before they move as one...and pounce onto the dangerous ears flatten against my skull as the creature rears back, exposing its throat as it attempts to use its double set of four deadly tusks to get its attackers off.<br>A smirk crosses my face as I pounce, locking my jaws around its throat, slicing into the thick leathery skin and I listen as it struggles to breath. I growl as its trunk attempts to tug me off and I sink my jaws deeper...until I also begin to struggle to breath.

The Bull Elephantidae falls onto its front legs as its body weakens.  
>I watch as Damon and Palmer jump onto its back, as they attempt to finish it off...but I let go with a yelp as it falls to the floor, dead...however, I am crushed beneath its massive weight!<p>

+Tony+

When we arrive to the Hunting place, I feel almost breathless, when I discover Jethro almost buried beneath the huge tonnage of that immense beast. I run and followed by my fellow Vampires, we try to help...also aided by Damon and a surprisingly audacious Palmer. "Push! Push! My friends! Pus! Otherwise, the bulge shall smash him! Faster!"  
>We struggle to take off that massive weight and when we finally reach our goal, I can see Jethro's chest injured by one of the dead animal's long tusks.<br>Ned kneels beside him and applies all his healing power, while I, myself, helped by Damon and Langerius, haul the huge dead body as far as we can off him.  
>Palmer comes with more help! He must have a strange ability with his forepaws when they turn into their Human like form, because I notice he has quickly weaved some lianas, long leaves that come down the trees, making like a long braid. He says, stammering "T-This s-shall be useful...we must tie the body with the lianas, so it shall be easier for us to b-be able to d-drag it into the D-Den..."<br>I smile, slightly relieved seeing Jethro opening his blue eyes while mimicking my gesture "Bravo, Lupine Gremlin!"

+Gibbs+

I watch with pain filled eyes as my Mate hovers around and I sigh as I feel the healing begin. A smile crosses my face and I slowly sit up before beginning to lick the wound shut.  
>Damon walks over lowers his gaze "May I share out the meal?"<br>I nod and rest against my Antonio as I let my body fully heal itself

+Tony+

I help him to get up and together we walk very slowly into the forest that guides us to our Den. I think I should reprimand him, even if in a soft way "Love of my life: You shouldn't have thought of a beast so heavy like that one! Even being the strongest Werewolf ever and the Prince of the Lupine People...I'm afraid of to loose you, love of my life! I think...I think I would nail myself a stake through the heart if I lose you!" I break into tears, soaking his shoulder and I feel his sorrow, but also a strong wish of to reassure me  
>"Antonio, don't be worried about me...My Mother Luna...she is above and she watches over me...and over you...forever"<br>We arrive at the Den and I warn my people we should begin to think about the way to go after Tobias...We already don't know if he is a traitor, or if he has been compelled or abducted...After to have known about his personal liaison with the Rogue, I'm doubly worried. What if he has decided to betray us only for to be able to be with him?  
>Jethro seems to be reading my thoughts, because he states "I don't think so. If he went after him...after them...it was only for to be able to stop this madness...and to make possible the dreamed peace treaty among the Kingdoms"<br>I look into his eyes whose azure is shining with the anticipation of the new incoming battle and simply answer "I hope so"

+Gibbs+

I roll my eyes at my over protective Mate and I lick his cheek before enjoying the feast. I turn as he tugs at my tail and I let out an annoyed huff "Antonio! I am fine! Now let me eat!" with that, I tug my tail free and climb over the carcass...to get away from my protective Mate, before digging into the meal...

+Tony+

I love to watch him eat...He is so furiously sensual doing this as he is when we have intercourse.  
>He chews frantically on the meaty flesh, enjoying the taste and sharing the best pieces with his two companions of Breed. But he doesn't forget about my needs...He offers me the heart, that is still bleeding, when asking "Please, share with the others..."<br>Generous Jethro! I love you due to many reasons and your generosity is perhaps the main one.  
>Langerius approaches and drinks with me, while Edoardo...our little Ned...as a good Omega, patiently waits for his turn.<br>We should rest after our meal, but I'm afraid that time is running...and we must cross the Gates to enter into the Human Realm before the next dawn...Otherwise, we, the Vampires, couldn't make it...Nights are shorter in the Human Realm as they usually are in the Lupine Kingdom. And for our own World, it is always submerged into a perpetual darkness...

+Gibbs+

I yawn and lick my muzzle clean before turning and licking Damons, then Palmers, muzzles clean. I turn as I feel a tug on my tail and yawn again before licking at my Mates muzzle, while Damon and Palmer tidy away the rest of the meal. My eyes slit in pleasure as I clean my Mates face...but frown as he pushes me away  
>"We need to get to the Human Realm, before the Sunrise"<br>I shake my pelt out and nod "Ok then...but we Werewolves become drowzy after a feeding this big" and to prove my point, all three of us yawn at once.

+Tony+

It is a Law of Nature, I know...they need to rest after to have had a so big meal, and so do we, because I barely remember to have drunk a so enormous quantity of blood since the great carnage, in 1609!  
>Langerius lies down and gently pats the ground claiming Palmerius, who immediately responds, showing at the same time devotion, love and humility.<br>The young Werewolf decides to lull his Master sucking his cock...  
>Langerius is surprised by their lack of shame, but I explain<br>"For them, sex is like the accomplishment of a strong law, like a honourable activity they like to show to the others...They haven't any sense or idea of guilt associated to this, unlikely we Vampires usually do, since the Vampiric mind is more alike the Human one than the Lupine"

+Gibbs+

I smirk at the statement and watch as Damon strips Ned before feeding him his cock. My own arousal heightens and I slowly strip my own Mate before gently moving him onto his hands and knees. I growl in delight as I used my clawed hands to hold his cheeks apart before licking from his balls up to he tailbone and back down again.  
>He lets out a gasp of delight and jerks back.<br>A delighted grunt escapes my throat as I slowly eat him out, stretching him open in order to accept the length of my cock

+Tony+

I Submit, because I know that I will own him when being in my Realm...or even in the Human one. I must accept the fact that they don't think of sex as a Sin, but as a blessing of the senses...For them, this is like feeding...He thrusts inside me and I feel lost when I become fully conscious that I am subduing my pride when giving pleasure to that unique body: a body whose uniqueness belongs to me...as I know I belong to him...now and forever. Our companions are now drifting in the blissful haze that surrounds their orgasms, soon the cave shall be fulfilled by their senseless moaning, by their incoherent words, by the heavy panting of their chests, fighting for air, while an overwhelming pleasure will send heat, cold, shivers...making them melt in a flood of semen, drool and sweat.

+Gibbs+

I collapse ontop of him...completely spent and I softly groom his shoulders before gently pulling out as I stand "Come, we shall rest once we are through the Gateway"  
>A chorus of growls and groans answer me.<br>I narrow my eyes in anger and snarl while baring my teeth...causing my Pack to scarper out of our Den and I shake my head, to get rid of the thick fear Scent that fills the air...of both Werewolf and Vampire, as I turn to the only one left in the Den...my Mate

+Tony+

I enjoy his respect towards me and his commanding way when dealing with the others...including the ones of my own species. And of course I follow him, openly proud of his stunning Leadership. After all, he is a part of mine, as I am also a part of him...  
>The crossing is tranquil. A soft breeze moves the leaves and it is curious that it blows in different ways depending on which side of the border we are on. From right to left in the Lupine World; from left to right in the Human one...<br>The strong odour of the Human stuff hurts our noses. I recognise the smell of some concoction whose taste I have savoured in several opportunities: The soup, the fragrance is appealing and it comes from that same house where we stole the clothes during our first meeting in the Human world, where we had been exiled due to our 'outlandish, non-conventional' behaviour.

+Gibbs+

I sigh, as I know my Wolf Brothers aren't going to like this news, before turning to them and smiling before shifting into my weaker form. I shake myself out (You're already missing your pelt!) as I nod to Damon and Palmer, who both look terrified at the strange Scents and sounds of this Realm, while stating "You need to change into your weaker form here...Man shall attack out of fear and in order to protect their Cubs...and so, we need to blend in"  
>Damon nods and shifts forms, smirking and posturing to his Mate who hasn't yet seen him in this form.<br>I roll my eyes at the playful pup and turn to the Omega...sighing as he is currently hiding his lanky frame behind his Mate. I shake my head and walk over, tugging him by his tail as I snarl at him "Now Palmer!"  
>He lets out a yelp and instinctively follows the order before rolling onto his back, showing me his stomach.<br>A huff escapes my chest as I lean down and sniff his groin, ignoring the growl from Langer, as I lick his inner thigh and stand before heading back to my own Mate

+Tony+

Why must he always be smelling everyone's groin? It is disgusting! I am in the verge of rage and I want to have a word with him...maybe several words..about this disagreeable custom of his. I understand he's the Alpha and he may take care of his Pack, examining closely each members state of health...but this is too much, it can't be tolerated...overall when being in the Human Kingdom.  
>Humans are so bigot sometimes...so hypocrite! They commit the most atrocious Sins and they pretend to be 'pure and clean'.<br>I can understand now the Old Vlad's attitude and behaviour when dealing with Humans! I see with astonishment that Edoardo, Ned, has got really fascinated with Damon's Human like form. I must admit that the young Werewolf has his good looks with everything in place.  
>Ned watches him with true servile eyes...I never had seen a so devoted Omega before Palmer...his Human like form is much more lean and almost irrelevant, insignificant...but I see he supplies this lack of frame with a tender attitude, so humble that the same Langerius (Who is not so emotionally revealing) looks touched and has tears in his eyes.<br>We must be careful in this Realm, maybe the most dangerous of all...Overall with our tears (We Vampires are passionate!)...since they aren't like the normal Human ones...We vampires cry bloody tears.

+Gibbs+

I lead our Pack to the Ducks Pond, making sure to keep us within the shadows...due to the naked Werewolves and the crying Vampires (At least they are tears of happiness at being allowed our trust). I find a window and use my strength, from the full moon, as I snap the lock and open it. I gesture to my Mate with a nod and smile as he moves inside without question before we help the others inside.  
>Palmer is the last one and I sigh as he nervously moves closer.<br>I shake my head and tug him into a hug while whispering "You are doing fine...you are the only ever Omega Werewolf that has crossed into this Realm, without freaking out and either getting killed or escaping back to our Home Realm"  
>He looks at me with a smile as shakes his hips (If he was in his true form, he would be wagging his tail!)<br>A soft chuckle escapes my chest and I lick his cheek before lifting him and passing him through the window to his Mate. I look around and mark the entrance with my urine, sniffing the air to make sure my Scent is strong, before climbing inside the Ducks Pond

+Tony+

As if the owner of the house wouldn't sniff ...'that'! However I should admit that Man have lost their proverbial sense of smell (The odour of the Werewolves is supposed to be unbearable for us...let apart for the Humans!).  
>The house looks really beautiful, comfortable...Old fashioned, as we Vampires like them! There are long white marble stairs that guide us to the high flat. There is a dark corridor, with four beautiful wooden doors (Object of my Companion's close perusal), a long red velvet rug covers the floor. I suppose that those doors open into the bedchambers...Geraldo had told me once that the Duck likes to host some fellow Scientists from time to time, his old friends and ex-colleagues (It seems that he is retired from the active duty).<br>This house is everything but a Pond, except for the fountain (Beautiful, indeed), also made with fine white marble (My Father would love it!) that decorates the front is also garnished with images of angels and demons, as if the House's Owner would be a familiar visitor to both sides.  
>I am really in a haste: I want to find some clothes for the three naked Werewolves (I've observed that Damon is constantly in arousal and this must be covered following the rules of normal decency, that Humans share with us, the Vampires). I should warn Ned to not let Damon leak too much, because the rug already shows the stains of all what he is constantly pouring.<br>The younger Werewolf, Palmer, seems more careful in this sense and he allowed Langerius to tie a handkerchief around his also leaking cock.  
>I pat Edoardo's shoulder and say "While we find some clothes where this colossus could fit on, you should take Langerius example and wrap his cock...he is leaking as a stream!"<br>Ned does as I advise and surprisingly, the Werewolf allows him to do it in a docile way, while watching him with devoted eyes.  
>I shrug and open one of the doors. There is a big wardrobe, also made totally in fine wood and I can see the pleasure depicted in my Companion's eyes. He seems to like wood and wooden furniture and objects very much...Opening the closet, I find three pairs of trousers that could go well: maybe the one I chose for Palmer shall be somewhat bigger than his tiny frame...but...we aren't here in one of these (Beautiful!) Human Fashion design stores, haha!<p>

+Gibbs+

I cock my head to one side as Ned wraps a cloth around Damons arousal and frown as I notice that Palmer also has a cloth around his. A whine escapes my throat and I rub myself against my Mate "Why don't I have a cloth?"  
>He looks at me in confusion and I rub my leaking erection against his leg<br>"Ah...you mean a handkerchief?"  
>Now its my turn to be confused...but I yap in excitement as he pulls out a blue cloth from his pocket and I stand still as he wraps it around the base of my cock. Once he is done, I display myself to my Pack Brothers...smirking as they return the display while keeping their gaze lowered to the floor in Submission<p>

+Tony+

I am beginning to think that these Werewolves are like children: they get surprised by everything! I search more inside the closet and order the Vampires to grab what I am bringing, in order to help their respective Mates dressing.  
>Damon's trousers are like the ones Man wear when they go to the War, very look alike the ones my Companion's...The trousers seem to come with a shirt made with the same somewhat coarse fabric. I think they call it 'Camouflage suits'. The main problem is when I order them to put on the shoes: they are like short boots, I think they are called buskins and they seem to have been made for long walks in rough uneven terrain. Both the suits have a strange emblem in one of the sleeves: a red and gold emblem with the letters 'US' and the words 'Marine Corps'...Yes, undoubtedly these disguises must be something related to the Military life...I think they suit perfectly with these two, with my Life Companion and the strong Beta colossus.<br>For the little one we find a sort of apron, like the one worn by the Human Doctors and Scientists while being in their laboratories and/or Hospitals and a pair of rough trousers (I think they call them 'jeans'?), pretty discoloured, like faded,...a shirt without buttons...also pretty old and big for him...and a pair of slippers (I think this is their name), that also come to be very big for his feet and that cause him to fall down when walking: the stupid Werewolf boy has forgotten to tie the shoe strings! (Ouch!)

+Gibbs+

I growl and chew at the sleeves, feeling like I can't breathe! My fellow Pack Brothers copy the gesture until we manage to rip off the sleeves, revealing our bare arms and we instantly relax. I stop and sniff the air before following my nose as I leave the room, ignoring my Mate, as I head down the corridoor until I am in a shiny room and I investigate the cubboards. An excited yap escapes my chest as I find some of those 'biscuits' things and I rip into the pack...causing the goodies to fall over the floor. I quickly get down and begin to eat them, growling as Damon and Palmer attempt to join me...but I decide to let them finish whats left as I rip open more packs. Once the floor is covered in biscuits, I get down and join my Pack Brothers in eating...while ignoring the shocked Vampires who stare at us in the doorway

+Tony+

Oh, Vlad! They are...they are like what Humans use to call 'pets'! I can't do anything but laugh at the sight and my two Subordinates, seeing that I unleash my laughter, immediately copy me and chuckle noisily, at once.  
>Suddenly, my Life Companion 'Remembers' me and gets up, offering me some (Already chewed) biscuits.<br>I can't do anything but accept them and share them...and I must admit they taste like heaven, overall after to have been bitten and chewed by him.  
>Langerius is sniffing something, placed on the oven "I think they have concoctions there...and I think they have the two ones we already know!"<br>I approach and I can make constatation of this: two pots are boiling with the respective concoctions inside each one of them. I rub my hands...I was just needing to drink something...Ned goes to the cupboard and takes off six mugs, made with fine porcelain, with the letters 'DM' in each one of them (Maybe the initials of the Owner...I thought his name was Duck? Geraldo said me so?). Mugs are slightly difFerent: I think the bigger ones are for what is called the 'tea' and the little ones for the 'coffee', but my companion runs and fulfills one of the biggest cups with an enormous quantity of the darker beverage...

+Gibbs+

A groan escapes my chest as I enjoy the taste of the 'coffee', I move and rub myself against my Mates back while waiting for more.  
>Damon looks up from his cup and licks his muzzle as he nuzzles his own Mate.<br>My eyes slit in anger as I watch Palmer receiving another cup...and then a growl escapes my chest as I then spot Damon getting a second. I snarl in fury as I am denied another and I growl and snarl at my fellow Werewolves...  
>Palmer growls back while protecting his own cup and so does Damon.<br>I snarl and attempt to snatch Damons...only to be pounced on. I growl and bite as my Pack Brothers attack in order to protect their coffees...

+Tony+

This is...this is! Unthinkable! They have made an enormous mess on the floor, there is coffee spilled everywhere now! What shall say to the Duck Man? He seems to be a very tidy man, his house looks very neat and perfectly organised...and now...this! What a shame! I fly off the handle and scream "ENOUGH! ENOUGH! STOP BEHAVING AS THREE INFANTILE CUBS! YOU ARE GROWN WOLVES...AS WE HAVE ASCERTAINED YET!" And I go and grab my Companion's balls "For what are these two, if not!?" And he replies, so innocently that I am tempted to kiss him everywhere at once  
>"To keep secure what you love the most"<br>I give up. I laugh and helped by Langerius and the poor Ned (Who keeps constantly slipping in the spilled coffee), I begin to clean the mess they made...while Damon and Palmer lick the coffee directly from the floor and Jethro goes to the pot and examines it, only to say, very concerned  
>"It is over!"<p>

+Gibbs+

I huff as the delicious liquid is all gone and I sniff and lick the bowl dry before growling as Damon goes to approach. A snarl escapes my chest...causing the other Werewolves to back away. I let out a snort before untucking my cock and marking the coffee cooking thing with my urine, claiming it as Mine. I yelp in shock as my rump is slapped and I turn to snarl at my Mate, while tucking myself back in. I bare my elongated canines at Antonio while letting out a hiss that any Vampire would be proud of!

+Tony+

This is the last straw! I won't tolerate this anymore! He shows his fangs and hisses at me, I am the one responsible for him, since I have turned him into a half vampire! He should know that he needs to moderate his wild bestial behaviour! I won't go to prepare more dark concoction! Not even if he looks at me now with those irresistible puppy eyes! (I knew that the hissing and the fangs out were only a pretense, hehe!).  
>Damon hides his claws and humbly goes to see how he can make the famous concoction, to satisfy his Alpha.<br>I shan't tolerate this! I point to Ned and warn him he should control Damon, who seems to be very interested in to help his Wolf Prince...Palmer, scared, is hidden behind Langerius, whose nose, by the way, is tilting...Crap! This indicates that someone is coming!

+Gibbs+

I snarl and bare my fangs...only to pause as I hear the door open. My eyes slit and I let out a bark, causing Damon and Palmer to flank my sides as I listen to Man walk in...only to calm as I spot the Duck and his Mate.  
>Doctor Donald Mallard pauses in shock at the state of his kitchen and cringes at the strong musky Scent of the Alpha, Leroy Jethro, mark. He shakes his head, in an attempt to remove the Scent from his nose...as he gazes around the room "And may I enquire, what has happened here?"<p>

+Tony+

I take a step forward, and answer,with real concern "I apologise for them, Doctor...They are behaving like the little beasts they are...Well, not so little, but-"  
>"We should investigate the way to make improve their behaviour, my dear Prince. I can understand this kind of attitude when it comes to youth...(He points at Damon and Palmer) but...a grown Werwolf, a pure Alpha, should have learnt some manners yet...Which type of education have you given to him so far?"<br>I swallow, because the so called 'education' consisted mainly in to have sex with Jethro in all possible ways...and nothing more.  
>Meanwhile Geraldo helps Langerius and Ned with the cleaning, the Doctor approaches to the stove and takes the other pot...the so named "Kettle"...and throws some mixed dried leaves inside it. "Coffee is over...Now I can bring you with a wonderful cup of tea, instead..."<br>I nod in approval,and the gentleman esque Doctor, carefully, pours the fragrant, hot liquid in eight beautiful cups "Let's go to the main parlour and sit, as we need to discuss our strategy when dealing with that heinous, unholy being...Also, we require...we necessitate!" (He rises his index) "To know if our old friend, the sage Tobias the Half Werewolf-Half Vampire, has been abducted by him and his hideous companions...or if he actually went after him willingly"

+Gibbs+

I sniff at the weird liquid and sneeze at the odd Scent. I go to put my cup down...but pause at the glare my Mate. I huff in annoyance as I crawl down from my chair and move inbetween my Mates legs before glaring at the weird liquid. I look into the cup and nod before downing it in one with a grimace "Yuck"  
>Antonio rolls his eyes as he gently strokes the silver hair before turning to the Doctor "So...what have you learnt so far?"<p>

+Tony+

The Doctor settles his eyeglasses and looks at me "Young Prince: I have seen many many things throughout my entire Life, the words I shall pronounce should be taken into consideration, if not due to your confidence in my Human Science's skills, maybe because of my pretty old age..." He sighs and looks firmly into my eyes "I am sure that our good friend, Tobias di Fornelli, which participates in both conditions the Lupine and the Vampiric one, at the same time, has gone after that heinous creature, the so called Unholy Rogue, not via an abduction...but totally conscious of what he was doing"  
>I freeze "Do you mean, Doctor, that he is a traitor?"<br>He slowly shakes his head "Not at all! What I meant is that he perchance offered himself in ransom to avoid that hideous creature and his new subordinates (The so called Jarvis and Aries)...to stop them invading both the Kingdoms, placing their common base here, in the Human realm"

+Gibbs+

I cock my head to one side "Tobias gave himself up? Why...?" I look up as Antonio tugs me closer and I frown "Tobias would never Submit to one that attempted to kill me!"  
>Damon lets out a whine and tugs his own Mate into his lap while Langer tugs the whimpering Palmer into his own.<br>A growl escapes my chest as I glare at the Duck "Tobias is not a Traitor! He would have had a good reason for this!" I shake off my Mates attempt at comforting me and pull away from everyone as I head outside

+Tony+

I follow him outside,and attempt to calm him "My love, please, listen to me...The Doctor didn't state that Tobias is proper traitor...but that he had his inner motivations to follow the Rogue. I...I know..." (I swallow hard) "...that he had a...a story with that heinous Vampire, shame of our race, and...that..."  
>He interrupts me,vividly "Don't dare say that, you...Bat brat!"<br>I glare at him "How did you say? How did you dare say?!" We are almost to begin a fight...but a shadow, who is suddenly coming from the trees that surround the house, intervenes, almost screaming  
>"STOP! Princes! Stop this nonsense and let me end properly what I've begun yet!"<br>We turn at once to face the newcomer. And a sole cry escapes from our mouths "TOBIAS!"

+Gibbs+

An excited yelp escapes from my chest as I run over and embrace my friend, rubbing myself against him as tears fall down my cheeks "Toby! Oh, Toby!"  
>He returns the gesture before lifting a hand to quieten the deep growl from the shadows.<br>I frown and gaze in the direction of the woods before cocking my head to one side "Who is there?"  
>Tobias pulls away from me "I have finally found where I belong! Please...don't fear for me" with that he disappears into the dark forest.<br>A whine escapes my chest before I tip my head back and let out a long, mournful howl for my friend

+Tony+

I can't stop him anymore. After his mournful howl, that resonates across the forest like a funereal omen, he breaks into a run, entering that gloomy duskiness...There isn't any possible restraint for him! And I don't hesitate; after a whistle to warn our companions that are already in the doorway of the house, I run after him. When I turn my face to look behind, I see that all our Pack...our Clan of mixed breeds! And, with it, the Doctor with Gerlado, who is carrying the mysterious black mirror sphere with him

+Gibbs+

Tears blur my vision as I try to find my friend. I pick up speed in order to get away from my Pack...only to trip over the stupid shoelace and fall down a ditch. I end up in a small stream and growl as I claw myself out, while rubbing the tears from eyes.  
>Once I am on flat ground, I sit and glare at my Man cloths before tugging them off. A growl escapes my chest as I become stuck and I snarl before shifting into my stronger form...causing the clothes to shred. I growl and tear at the fabric, only to yelp as I am suddenly ambushed by Jarvis and Ari.<br>Jarvis growls in delight as he helps pin the strong Alpha, but glances up as he catches Scent of the mixed Pack. He sends Ari to get distract them as he enjoys his prize...

+Tony+

We almost get lost in the shadows...Only our chiropter sense, that acts like a strong radar, guides us and help us to don't collide against the immense trees, whose branches and leaves are entangled in a form that we are compelled to use our fangs to cut them, more than once. I can't stand Palmer's constant whimpering: he hides himself inside Langerius' cape and I am becoming repentant of to have accepted him as one of our mixed Clan.  
>Fortunately, Ned is very fast, Langerius very perceptive and Damon...I never had imagined that a young Werewolf like him was capable of to uproot a tree with only one arm. But he does it and so we can find a path...only to stumble upon a smaller Werewolf, whose dark pelt and piercing black eyes bright with perversity and madness...<br>I sense the 'Lupine/Vampiric' mixed Scent...This one is the hybrid...this one is Aries...

+Gibbs+

I snarl as I feel Jarvis prepare to penetrate me and I turn, shocking us both as I manage to sink my long canines into his throat! I gag at the taste of his sour blood and instantly let go as he pulls away with a licks at his throat before baring his own teeth at me  
>"What was that for!?"<br>I growl "I am NOT yours and NEVER shall be!"  
>He smirks "No...you are the Vampires Pet! A toy that he bends over and takes his pleasure from!" his eyes narrow "You have become an Omega! The worst of the worst!" a cruel smile crosses his face "Imagine how Shannon would see you now...her and your Mother! They both would be disgusted at the fact you are now a half-breed...a vulgar hybrid that likes to take it up the arse by a Vamp-"<br>I pounce and sink my teeth into his neck, stopping his speech as I rip his throat open before ripping his body apart as my vision becomes a red mist...

+Tony+

I gesture to my companions, asking them to stay back. I don't want them in danger...I must face myself this predicament if I want to see the Love of my Life again "Aries, Son of Elias the Vampire and Adah the female Werewolf...Hybrid since your birth...False pretended Alpha...what do you want from us?"  
>He smirks at me, with a disgusting grimace "You know very well my pedigree, Prince Antonio...But you don't know why I chose to grow among the Werewolves instead...I could have been brought to the Vampires Realm by my Father, who was a Warrior of the first rank...But this would have meant to live like a subordinate of your Family...and I hate and always have hated the DiNozzo's lineage! Now I've chosen to follow the natural enemy you yourselves had inside your Kingdom: a rebel, a Rogue!"<br>"Where is the Prince of the Wolves?" I ask, cutting him dryly.  
>"He is receiving the preferential treatment he deserves...becoming the eternal Mate of our future King of the Wolves...the great Jarvis!"<p>

+Gibbs+

I continue to rip and tear at the now dead Werewolf...shredding his mangy pelt and shattering his bones...splattering the dirt with his blood and other fluids...My head snaps up as I sense movement and I bare my teeth as the Rogue appears with Tobias in wolf form next to him. My eyes slit in anger "You Traitor!"  
>Tobias growls and shifts into his stronger form, rising onto his hindlegs as his paws change into clawed hands and his muzzle becomes longer while his teeth become sharper.<br>I shift my weight before attempting to use the distraction to kill the Rogue...only for Tobias to barrel me out of the way as he defends the creature  
>"NO! LEAVE MY MATE ALONE!"<p>

+Tony+

At my signal, my Pack surrounds the disagreeable newcomer, who however, doesn't make any attempt of recoil "Aries...better you say us where is the Wolf Prince...and where is Sir Tobias ...or-"  
>"Or what, bat? What shall you do? Hiss inside my arse?"<br>I can't stand him upon him, I directly sink my fangs in his throat. I don't want to kill him yet...and the sole thought of to taste his infected blood (Infected with perversity and an absurd desire of revenge) gives me nausea...Pinned in the ground beneath my weight with the addition of two more Vampires and two Werewolves holding him by the four sides, the bastard still laughs with a derision whose object can't be anyone else, but himself.

+Gibbs+

We hit the ground and scramble away from one another as we attempt to get our breath back. I shake my head as I try to get the blood out of my eyes and I glare at my friend as I lick at my shoulder, where he has torn away a patch of fur "Why Tobias?"  
>His grey eyes slit in anger "I love him...I always have!" his glaze flutters to the Rogue before landing back onto me "But I had no choice...I had to abandon him, as no-one would accept us!"<br>I snarl and bare my teeth, letting my Vampire canines show within this form and he copies the gesture. A growl escapes my chest as we circle one another "What makes you think that you'll be accepted now?"  
>Tobias shrugs "I don't care anymore...I love him and only him! I shall never abandon him again!" with that he pounces and our fighting continues<p>

+Tony+

Once ended Aries' miserable life, our only worry is to go to find my Life Companion...I sense the infamous, unholy smell of the enemy...

+Gibbs+

We glare at one another before collapsing as one. A snarl escapes my chest as I spot the Rogue approaching my Friend and I slit my eyes in anger as I watch him caressing the brown pelt  
>"Tobi? Are you ok?"<br>Tobias lifts his head and rests it on his Mates thigh "I am exhausted...but fine"  
>The Rogue smiles before glaring at me "You are so lucky that Tobi doesn't want me to hurt you...otherwise I'd skin you where you lay!"<br>I bare my teeth as I force myself up into a sitting position "I'd like to see you try!"  
>Tobias growls and forces himself up "Quit it Leroy! Just let me leave..."<br>My ears flatten against my skull as a sad whine escapes my throat "We have known each other since I was a Pup! When you came to my Fathers Pack as your own was destroyed..."  
>He returns my whine and drags himself over before licking at my bloodied pelt "We shall always be Pack Brothers...but I have to leave as no-one would accept my Mate, the infamous Rogue, as a Pack member"<br>I go to answer, only for my head to snap up as my Mate suddenly appears

+Tony+

I can't believe what I'm seeing! Did they fight? Did Tobias attack my Companion? What happened!? Did that old Werewolf turn into an insane beast? "LEAVE MY OWN ALONE! STAY BACK, OLD STUPID SICK DOG!"  
>When Tobias hears the word 'Dog', he get up and comes forward to face me "Prince Antonio: I pray you to don't repeat that I think I heard...otherwise I would forcibly pounce upon you and kill you...something I don't want to do, overall for respect to Leroy Jethro, my friend and Prince" His tone is calm, but I can distinguish a mischievous dark green light that watches over us from the shadows. "I was in the same situation as you, but only that it was many years ago, when a Relationship between a Werewolf and a Vampire was unthinkable...let apart a homosexual couple. I was the first Werewolf turned into a half Vampire and I allowed my Mate to do it...only for love. I fell in love desperately with the Vampire the old King Antonio il Grande had sent like Undercover to my Realm. I knew that was a part of his lethal seduction, to involve me and obtain the information he was seeking for...but I couldn't avoid to fall in love...In those days, there were two divisions fighting for the power in the Two Realms: I belonged to the Imperial Guard in the department called 'WBI', Werewolves Bureau of Investigation...Vampires had the 'VIA', Vampiric Intelligence Agency...and it was a constant War between them..."<br>I glare at him "How did you dare to betray your people?" Then, I turn to face my Own, who is cleaning his pelt, stained with blood, mud and twigs "And you, Prince of the Wolves, have left him alive, knowing this?"  
>My Own stands up with all his main height and weight,and his astonishingly incisive blue eyes bright with a mixture of fury, fierce pride and ancestral zeal "He did it as I did: just for love."<p>

+Gibbs+

I flatten my ears and move towards my Mate, wagging my tail as he tugs me into a hug. I wrap my clawed arms around him and bare my teeth to my friend "I shall let your threat go this time...but never again!" with that I nuzzle Antonios neck.  
>Tobias snarls at his friend but quietens as his own Mate whistles. He turns and sighs "My Mate is calling me...I must go"<br>I reach out and grab his arm "Why not become part of our Pack?" I look around as our mixed Pack appears...with Damon nuzzling Ned and Langer nuzzling Palmer. My blue eyes soften "We are mixed...and so you both shall be accepted!"

+Tony+

I go two steps forward and lift my arm, in an absolute royal gesture "No, way! We can't tolerate a Rogue among us! The Unholy Rogue is a beast, a totally impious creature, Son of the worst lineage, that has been cursed even by the same Vlad in person!"  
>A strongly dark voice, that resounds like coming from the Underworld placed beneath all the Realms, states "Go to find your place into the abyss, DiNozzo! The abyss where your ancestors had thrown me, only because I chose to live as I wanted...I made the same choice you did, DiNozzo! So, the abyss shall be also waiting for you!"<br>And then I can see him completely, enlightened by a feeble moonlight still covered by mist...he isn't as tall as I imagined: he is smaller than me and is somewhat thinner, his shaven head stands up proudly, showing a face where the traces of one thousand battles against everything and everyone, but overall against himself, appear like long bitter paths of despondency and loneliness. His unique eye glows with one hundred shades of dark jade green, of strange misty blue, of gloomy grey...He also lifts his arm, the left one and his enormous, disproportionate hand appears covered by a black leather glove. The same black leather that covers the place where his left eye should have been.  
>"For the ones who already don't know about me" he says, slowly and remarking every word with one of the obscure shadows that come out from his throat,"I'm Dajanus, name I've chosen when I became a Rogue...former VIA main operative...in those times surnamed Kortius"<p>

+Gibbs+

A whine escapes my throat as I nuzzle Antonios neck, before growling as my canines extend "Please? I don't want to loose my friend..."  
>Antonio growls and states "No! We won't be allowed in either Realm with that...that monstrosity!"<br>I gaze up and look around, sighing as everyone nods...only to glance up as moonlight shines down at us and I smile "We can live here...within the Human Realm as Pack"

+Tony+

I can't believe his words! "But...are you saying that...seriously, Prince of the Wolves? To live among the Humans, who have demonstrated their un-loyalty and insincerity...their lack of sense of honour...so many times?"  
>He rises his eyes to the last weak rays of the moon "I'm confident with my Mother's blessings and help...I remember she always wanted peace...and so did Shannon, too..." He pauses and his eyes begin to water "Also...I've heard that your Mother, the Queen Laura...she always warned her people to protect females carrying Cubs or unborn offspring...She advised her people they should never attempt to kill them..."<br>I sigh. "Yes, but...they weren't talking about the Unholy Rogue, please!"  
>Jethro insists "Why you don't ask him about the Sin that made him surnamed 'the unholy'?"<br>I pause and take the advise: he sounds so sage, as always! I face the Rogue, who is already standing up, looking at us with his lonely eye, so proud, so cold..."You, the so called Dajanus...which was your heinous Sin?"  
>A terrific laughter cuts the humid air just in the same moment a thunder can be heard yonder...The rain begins to fall and a lightning illuminates the Rogue's contracted features. The chaos of his laughter are finally lost in the rain...then, he states "I dared to fall in love with this one..." and he points to Tobias, who is embracing him from behind, "Not for to Submit...I never would! Nor I could accept one capable of to subdue himself, as a vulgar Omega would...No, we loved in a constant giving and taking: we ravished ourselves...and allowed ourselves to be mutually ravished! There isn't properly a Dominant here...because there are TWO Dominants"<p>

+Gibbs+

I rub myself against my Mate "See...just like us!"  
>Antonio pushes me away "No! He is nothing like you or me! He has killed! He has started Wars!"<br>I shrug "We also have taken lives...not all of them in War" I glance at my Werewolves and state "I am also guilty of the highest Laws"  
>Tobias, Damon and Palmer move closer "The highest Laws?"<br>"When?...Who?"  
>"What are you saying...?"<br>Tears blur my vision and I glance up at the Luna as I state "I killed and skinned Jen...Alpha Jennifer De-Shapard, the Top Alpha Female of the Navorta Pack" Howls of outrage answer my confession and I flatten my ears against my skull, but I refuse to lower my gaze.  
>Damon steps forward and bares his teeth "You killed one of our own!? In our own Realm!?"<br>Palmer flattens his ears but impresses me my looking me in the eyes "Y-You killed her? I-In coldblood?"  
>I turn to Tobias and gaze at him as he narrows his own eyes "Well...have you, my dear friend, got anything to say about the crime I have committed?"<br>He looks me over and huffs "I know the reason as to why you did it...it was because she forced the War that stole the life of your Mate and unborn Cub"  
>I nod as I tear rolls down my cheek and I tip my head back and let out the guilt and grief which is still buried within my Soul<p>

+Tony+

I'm proud of him in many killed one of the most hideous creatures ever. I already remember the stories my Mother used to tell about her rotten breathing, her horrible mouth, her hideous aspect of old witch, with her pelt totally covered by pestilent ulcers and blisters...  
>"That was a true act of justice" Tobias states, taking the voice of the rest of us "She killed Diane the Fierce, the female I had chosen to be the Mother of my cub..."<br>The Rogue looks at him, with an air of mocking condescendence "I allowed you to become a Father: so you would know all the bitternesses of the heterosexual love...and would be aloff of it forever after your atrocious experience" Then, he turns to face Jethro, his expression frankly softened by a strange common complicity "I congratulate you. She had killed my Mother...my Brother...everyone who meant something to me before I was recruited by the royal Army and put in that role I never would have chosen, if I had another life...But I lost everything...then, I was blamed of treason...and put to sleep...they did not even kill me! They instead condemned me to become a Nosferatu...an Undead! Forever! So, death would be the main blessing for I sense that you, noble Prince of the Wolves, are the indicated one to do it..." He pauses, sighs and continues "I only beg you to have some days more with my Mate...with my Life Companion...with the one I, myself, in the middle of all the horror that ever lasts inside of my diseased Soul...I already can feel...unfortunately, I already can FEEL!" Bloody tears fall down his cheeks, everything in this kind of Undead Vampire is bloody: tears, saliva, sweat...and I know that they also have blood instead of semen...  
>I meditate for an instant; then, I begin to say "As the Prince of our Kind and as the Life Companion of the absolute Prince of the Wolves...I sentence you to finally have the peace of death...after to have had one entire Human day and its night, one full turn of the hourglass, with your chosen one"<p>

+Gibbs+

I watch the Rogue accept the conditions and sigh as he disappears into the woods with Tobias following...with his own free will. I wait until the couple disappear before falling to the ground as my bruised and battered body finally gives way.  
>Antonio catches me, but my weight causes him to collapse under me.<br>I nuzzle his neck as I Scent his worry "I am fine...I just need to rest after all the fighting I have done" with that I slip into a doze as my body attempts to heal

+Tony+

We should find a place to rest, even if it means we must remain forever here...I distrust mankind...But if this is the price we must pay to obtain the peace, we shall do it! By all means! We can stay aloof of any Human contact and live alone and peacefully, without disturbing anyone...I have made a solemn promise of to do not take any Human and/or Lupine lives myself to suck their blood and that I shall be content with the animal blood, with all the products of the Hunting work my Beloved and his two companions, Damon and Palmerius,will do for us. Langerius could accompany them in their nocturnal Hunting expeditions...his nose and his proverbial ability as a bloodhound could be very useful! I think we can live somewhere...I recall the abandoned house where we arrived months ago...after our mutual Exile from our respective Realms...  
>I indicate the place...it is profoundly placed in the middle of the forest, but not so far from the Sea, I know my Beloved liked to see that sea, whose colour competes with his eyes...even if it is lost in isn't anything that could be compared to those eyes I adore. So, we shall begin our journey...We must arrive to that place before the Dawn. As my One is so tired, I carry him on my back and I don't complain the effort...I want him safe, healed, happy...and mine.<p>

(Morning)

+Gibbs+

I slowly stir awake and frown as I realise I have changed into my weaker, Human like form. I shake myself out and glance around before yawning "Wha-?" I jump as a hand touches my skin but instantly calm at the sight of my Mate. My rear wags and I pounce onto him before licking his neck...only to suddenly become aroused. A growl escapes my chest before I suddenly sink my canines into Antonios neck, pinning him to the ground as I rut against him while drinking from him

+Tony+

He is thirsty...and so I am. We are already inside this improvised shelter, this little cabin made with nude stones...The floor is hard. I can see the empty fireplace, the old furniture, so damaged that the poor Ned fell down to the ground when he attempted to sit on one of the two faded and moth-eaten armchairs. But now I don't others are still sound asleep. I shouldn't interrupt my daylight slumber, but I feel the need of to sink my fangs into his body...It is instinctive: for us, Vampires, blood feed is so arousing, so stimulating as sex. I plunge my teeth in that exquisite throat, when he is in his weakest form, the Human one, he is still an incredible beauty and his features acquire a more Vampiric aspect...He looks like one of us...like the most beautiful among us...I drink eagerly and we are engulfing our lives from each other, at the same time. It feels so exquisitely exciting, that I think I have no need of to touch myself for to be able to climax...and I sense that it's the same with him.

+Gibbs+

I grunt in excitement as he feeds from me while I feed from him...but a growl escapes my chest as he pushes me away, but I calm as he just strip out of his clothes. I lick my lips before growling and pushing him down as I swallow his hard cock. A moan escapes my chest as I suck and nibble while humping his leg like a bitch in heat. A hand runs through my hair and I snarl around my mouthful before sinking my canines into the base of his cock

+Tony+

I cry in pain, but the terrible feeling shall turn soon into an indescribable pleasure. His teeth are like little knives, like little daggers buried in my flesh...I experience the immense delight of to become his food...I murmure "So, my love...drink all what you want...I only want to satisfy you...I'm desperate to see you so satiate that you shan't be able to drink anymore blood for the rest of the eternity...I wish, I could have the skills the legends attributes to that Rogue, who feeds with his testicles...He only produces blood...I should ask for to acquire this power!"  
>He rises his head and I enjoy the sight of his mouth dyed with my blood "I don't want anything...but this! To pleasure you and to drink your essence until to become one with you..."<br>I shiver in excitement when hearing these words and exclaim "We are already one, we were meant to be one and we shall be one...forever!"

+Gibbs+

I lick my muzzle clean and then lick up his chest until I am settled between his spread legs. My hips thrust forward, rubbing my precum over his entrance before slowly pushing in. I rest my head against his shoulder as I continue to push in until I bottom out.  
>Antonio grunts and locks his long legs around me.<br>I glance down into his almost black eyes and smirk before taking his lips in a gentle kiss "Never change...stay like this, my Mate for eternal Life" I watch a single bloody tear fall down his cheek and I softly lick it away "Cum for me...Tony, splatter me with your Scent" I watch his back arch as his mouth opens in a silent scream, baring his ivory canines as he coats my chest with his thick splattering of pearly cum...hard enough to hit my chin. I smile before resting ontop of the sated body of my Mate as I gently thrust into him...

+Tony+

He is my life, my love, my eternity and my possible mortality. He is my everything. When feeling him inside me, I am no more the proudly childish Prince, the spoiled brat, the petulant young man accustomed to make his whims come true with a snap of my fingers...I become a complete being! I become...a creature created by our love! So old and so young, so ageless...that I could drown in the feeling, as if it were a Sea...The same Sea that ever-lasts inside his eyes and bather everything with a savage bliss that is nothing but the utmost sensation of absolute freedom.

+Gibbs+

I look up with a growl as Damon and Palmer move closer, but calm as the both lower their gaze and roll onto their backs. I pull my spent cock out of my Mate and take his hand as I lead him over to Damon. I lower my head and sniff at his groin before licking his inside thigh. Once done I gesture to my Mate to copy "You are his Alpha...you need to do it"  
>He rolls his eyes at me and lowers his head before quickly licking his inside thigh and moving away.<br>Damon smiles and nods to us both in respect before getting up and heads back to his own Mate.  
>Palmer watches him go and wiggles his rump while licking at his muzzle "M-My turn?"<br>I fondly shake my head and press a hand to his stomach, to stop the wiggling, as I lean down and sniff at his groin. A smile crosses my face and I lick his inside thigh before pulling back "Your turn Antonio"  
>Antonio huffs and copies my gesture...but once he licks Palmers inside thigh, the Omega jumps up and licks at his chin before scrambling over to his Mate.<br>A chuckle escapes my chest at the cringe on the Vampires face, but then I quieten as I watch him yawn. I turn to gaze at the door and note the Sunlight peering underneath "It's past your bedtime...sleep, I shall keep watch" with that, I move into a seated position and tug him into my lap...smirking as he instantly falls asleep within my arms. I nuzzle his neck and slip into a light doze

(Twilight)

+Tony+

I awake...I feel lulled by a strange sound...something that comes from outside, as if somebody would be hitting very strongly on a hard surface...and, then, the rumour a voluminous trunk produces when it is broken. I get up, dress rapidly and go to peek outside.  
>Langerius is preparing the concoctions (The old Highlander gave us, two big bags: one with the so called tea and the other, with the beans required to make what they call coffee).<br>I see that the hearth shows a beautiful bonfire and there is a delicious smell of wood everywhere.  
>"The Wolf Prince is making furniture for us and it seems he is enjoying it immensely. He in person fired that hearth and this oven, so we can feel warm in Winter and cook the beverages and meals...Human meals don't taste so bad, His Highness, believe me!"<br>A minute later, my Life Companion enters the house, in his pseudo Human form, covered with sweat, smiling (And the house get enlightened as by the most beautiful moonlight!) "Good evening, Antonio...Tony" he says, carrying a table and two beautiful chairs.  
>"Did you...did you...do all of this by yourself?" I ask, surprised. He doesn't reply, but a stuttering Palmer approaches and says, showing his enormous teeth in a wide smile<br>"W-We h-helped Da-Damon and I h-helped"  
>"It is beautiful!" I exclaim, really charmed and go to embrace him...but a strong odour hurts my nose.<br>"It is called sawdust...I recall it, because my old Master Trainer, the great Mikael, taught me about this..."

+Gibbs+

I smirk as I run my hand over the wooden desk that I had made and I go to mark it with my urine...only to he tugged away  
>"Not in the house please?"<br>A huff escapes my chest, but I nod and keep still as Antonio tugs a shirt on me (Why can't I just wear the trousers?). I gaze up at the black sky and sigh as Luna has gone "She has gone into hiding...myself and my Pack Brothers shall not be able to change into our stronger Lupine forms, until her return" with that I pull out the knife I stole "I took from the Pond...do you think he shall mind?" at the anger in his green eyes, I let out a whine "But...I made furniture for you with it! Palmer and Damon put pieces together after I made!"

+Tony+

He looks so naive, so innocent...that I can't help myself and go to embrace him, kissing him on his lips...then, on his nose...his ears...his forehead..."Beauty, my Luna's beauty" I murmur "Don't go out...You have worked very hardly all day! Better let's go to bed...you can rest, while I pleasure you with my mouth, all night long, if necessary, until the Dawn shall come and I will be put to sleep again"  
>He grimaces, but follows me to our private Bedchamber, where he has built for us a splendid canopy bed. His smell of sawdust is so delicious, that I can't wait and throw myself upon him. He ends up lying down with his legs open, his eyes closed, his constant growl that indicates he loves the situation...and enjoys it immensely.<br>I lick my lips and proceed to prepare myself for the most delicious exploration: my tongue in every corner, in every inch, in every hole of his precious body. At this point, two soft knocks on the window surprise us (He has furnished the windows with glass and decorated them with huge curtains). I get up and ask "Who dares to disturb the Prince of the Vampires in the moment of his utmost intimacy?"  
>A known voice replies "I apologise, Prince DiNutzo...It's me, Tobias, the Old Warrior Werewolf. I must talk to my Prince as soon as possible...I have a message from a common old friend and Master"<br>Hearing this, my Life Companion also gets up and quickly pulls on his trousers, taking the knife from the bedside table (The same precious bedside table he himself built with his own hands). He approaches the window, drawing the curtain and opens it "Come in, Tobias!"  
>The old Werewolf comes through the entrance. He bows before his Prince, then he announces "I was searching for some wood to make nice furniture as the one you have made, Prince Leroy Jethro...You know that I lived among mankind for a while and I also learned how to do it. We are now in the peak of that mountain" he points to the distance.<br>"You stated you had a message from an old friend...?" Jethro observes.  
>"Yes. I saw...Mikael...just going Hunting for his Family..."<br>My Life Companion is exulting, his beautiful eyes shine as two fires of pure azure flames "Mikael, my Master Trainer...our Master Trainer!?"  
>"It seems that he has exiled himself from the Lupine Realm and he is living here now with his Family...A Daughter-In-Law and a little GrandDaughter"<br>Jethro turns to face me "Antonio, I must go to greet my Master...You can choose to come with us..."  
>I hesitate for an instant. I have no problem with accompany them...but I don't want to be in the proximity of that Rogue in anyway.<br>Tobias seems to read my mind "Prince DiNutzo, don't worry about the Rogue...he shan't go. His Father, was the one who killed Mikael's Wife and Son...and his Daughter-In-Law's Family, too. So there is no way he could want to go with us"

+Gibbs+

I follow my friend, while glancing up at the brightening sky "I'm Sorry Tobias...I need to find shelter for my Mate"  
>Tobias whines "It is just another hour away at the speed we are travelling at!"<br>I shake my head "It's twenty minutes before Sunrise! I shall not risk Antonios safety!" I turn my head as my Mate presses against my back  
>"I can travel in the shadows...as long as I am not in direct Sunlight, I shall be fine"<br>I growl, but at the stubborn set of his jaw...I give in "Fine then! If you burn...don't blame me!" with that I follow my friend while attempting to hide the fear I have for my Vampire Mate as we make our way to Mikaels Den as the Sun rises

+Tony+

I know it is pretty dangerous for me...but...I don't care! While I am beside him, I don't care about death! He is my shelter and my shield. I feel safe behind him, covered by his powerful shadow...For to make the journey more pleasurable and also for to satiate my natural thirst for gossip. I dare ask "Tobias...explain how it is possible that you have food, being so high in the mountain...What do you Hunt for eating? Birds? Those big birds that have their nests hanging from the jutting rocks?"  
>He turns his face to look at me and very seriously, he says "It isn't your business, Prince DiNutzo, it is a Vampire thing, I shall proceed to explain it to you...as you already know, the Rogue has a disease, a very rare disease even among the Vampire Race: he produces blood...the marrow of his bones sends directly blood to his gonads, instead of to 'brew up', I offer to him the relief of my mouth and I do it with all my respect, love and devotion...and he feeds me, as a Vampire is normally fed: with the most exquisite and fine blood, that I drink, he sucks himself and in a strange ritual of self pleasuring, he also nourishes his own body"<br>After to have heard that statement, I get, at the same time, astonished and jealous. I don't want my One messing around that Rogue! He could become tempted, now, that I have turned him into a Vampire! (Maybe it was a mistake? I'm terrified now!)

+Gibbs+

I frown at the statement "He no cum?"  
>Tobias rolls his eyes at me "He does but with blood, not semen"<br>I pause "All the time?" at his nod, I slowly continue walking...but I can't resist asking "Does it taste the same?" at his confused look, I gesture with my hand "Does it taste the same as when you bite him?"  
>The older Werewolf shakes his head "No...it tastes more sweeter from his cock as he becomes aroused in order to feed me"<br>I lick my lips at the thought but turn as I Scent Antonios fear. I cock my head to one side as I spot the bloody tears rolling down his cheeks and I head over to him...tugging him into my arms "Antonio?...Tony? What is wrong?"  
>He glances up "I-I don't want to lose you! But I can't give you what the Rogue can! I-"<br>A smile crosses my face as I stop his speech as I take his lips in a kiss. Once sure he won't talk, I pull back and nuzzle his neck "I don't want you different...I love you as you are! I enjoy the taste and Scent of your cum..." with that I take his lips into a passionate kiss but pull back as a gruff voice states  
>"Probie? Probie! Put that Vampire down! You have no idea where it has been!"<p>

+Tony+

I stop when I hear the gruffy voice and I can see an old Werewolf whose body has big traces of one thousand battles...but even ancient, he looks still proud and walks pretty erected (Even in his weaker form).  
>"Probie! I gave you an Order!"<br>My Companion doesn't reply, he only laughs and I become so charmed with his laughter, that I don't see the elder coming and grabbing me with his already strong claws  
>"Where did you pick up one of the Princes? This one shall be a good Prey for us!"<br>"Mik, seriously, leave him in peace..." my Companion says, without stop laughing "He is my Life Mate..."  
>"W-WHAT?!" The poor old man is about to suffer a stroke. He automatically releases me and looks at my face with a mixture of astonishment, incredulity and maybe nausea...but never fear.<br>I must admit he must have been the proudest Warrior among the elders.  
>"I shall explain to you later, Master Trainer...Boss..."<br>The elder recoils and sits down "No! I escaped to this World because our Realm was getting to be populated by a bunch of stupid cocksuckers...good for nothing...except for your Father and one or two more...That Jarvis, for instance a cocksucker! A real cocksucker, Probie! Literally!"  
>I can't help myself and I laugh, too<br>"I assure you that you are more than right, Boss" my Mate says, almost rolling on the ground when laughing  
>"And that old Tom, or whatever is his name...He attempted to suck my cock once! That nauseating old pansy, that fucking dead arse!"<br>(Oh, Vlad! What a mouth!)  
>"Boss...Mike...please..." my Companion attempts to stop the thread of insults and blackguardism.<br>"What?" he shrugs "I don't see females here...And now you say that you are Mated with this Bat? Are you a queer, Probie...or what!? Did the King Jack have a Son who became a male whore? How is it? Or it is a joke? Ya...This must be a fuckin' bleedin' joke!"

+Gibbs+

I instantly sober up and I narrow my eyes "Enough Mikael...enough!"  
>Mikael looks up at me before walking over and getting right into my face "You are queer then? Probie..."<br>A growl escapes my chest "I love him, if that is what you are asking..." I glance at my Mate before flickering my gaze to the Sunlight and back to the angry Werewolf  
>"What the fuck happened to you!? You get bored of pussy!? Get bored of all the females that were lining up for your genetics!? That and a piece of your meat!?"<br>I huff "Shannon was killed...other than her, no females could compare"  
>His insults stop and he runs a hand through his hair "Shit Probie! How did she die?"<br>I shrug "The bitch, Jen, finally got her War...she went into the Vampire Realm and murdered an Elder" a sigh escapes my chest "The Vampires retaliated and burst into our Realm during the night...many lives were lost on both sides, including Shannon who was carrying my Cubs"  
>Mikaels eyes slit in anger "You kill the Bat?" at my nod, a dark smile crosses his face "And what about the bitch..."<br>A even darker one crosses mine "I killed her...and skinned her myself before chucking her fiery pelt into the Vampires Realm, in order to repay the debt" He smiles...and laughs...and howls

+Tony+

I confess that I feel a shiver travelling across my spine (I, the Prince of the Vampires! It's a shame!). I recall the legends about that infamous whore, whose nauseating pelt was thrown into our Sacred Palace's main parade Ground, offending it with its presence. My GrandFather annihilated the remnants...Now I begin to feel nausea.  
>I call my Companion away and say "Excuse me, but I can't stand his dirty discourse, nor his really repulsive words...I shall go to hide inside that cave" I point at a promontory that shows a dark, profound hole<br>"It is an elevated place, like a watchtower and I shall be able to be in surveillance" Tobias states "I shall go with you, Prince DiNutzo, if you have no objection..."  
>"No, of course, I don't" I know that Tobias has been a Warrior in full of sense of honour. But he committed a Sin (After to have sworn eternal faith to his Rogue, he betrayed the oath and took a female like Companion...I wouldn't have tolerated a betrayal like that!<br>I begin to feel some sort of empathy for the Rogue: I, myself, wouldn't have pardoned the traitor! Never!). Also, I can't stand that Mikael. As they depicted him, I had imagined an honourable man, proud, silent, severe...maybe aggressive towards my person...but not a dirty mouth vulgar, coarse sod...as the one I have now before me "Let's go, then, Tobias"  
>The coarse Werewolf cuts us off "Why do you carry him with you, Bat?"<br>I face him, without feeling any kind of fear...only nausea. A profound nausea that I can't fight nor avoid...not even in consideration to my Life Companion "Because you smell of cunt! And I can't stand the reek"

+Gibbs+

I cringe at the blatant statement of disrespect and watch as my Mate heads to the shelter, out of the Sunlight, with Tobias. A whine escapes my chest as he moves out of my sight but I turn as Mikael tugs me into his Man Den and shows me his Family.

+Tony+

We arrive to the promontory and enter the obscure cave. I spot a little lizard showing us its tongue "Do you want a snack?" I ask to Tobias, pointing at the creature.  
>"No, I've lost my appetite, Prince DiNutzo"<br>"Already missing your Companion?"  
>Tobias doesn't reply to only stares at the lizard and smiles "I am inappetent" He turns to face the nude stone and lights a cigarette, offering one to me.<br>I accept.  
>"Life has been hard, believe me, Prince DiNutzo...and it promises to be even harder, for are two outcasts"<br>"And so are we, Tobias..." I cut his discourse.  
>"No, It isn't the truth! You can go to your Father and the King never shall desert you...And it is the same for Jethro...In spite of all they have said against your mutual Relationship, they are your Parents, your Fathers, Prince" He sighs "We...we don't have are only on our own"<p>

+Gibbs+

I gaze back towards the cave but jump as I am cuffed around the head. I glare at my old Trainer while petting my hair down "What!?"  
>Mikael glares back "What the fuck is wrong with you Probie!? He's a fucking Vampire! The shit of the Earth!" his eyes slit in anger "They should all be wiped out! Destroyed!"<br>I growl back "You sound just like Jen!"  
>He snarls at me "I am nothing like that bitch! I never started any Wars that I knew would kill many of my Kind! But she did have a point...she was against disgusting half-breeds like that Bastard! That Tobias!"<br>I growl at him before tugging myself away "I also am a 'disgusting' half-breed!" with that I let my canines lengthen and hiss at him.  
>Mikeal draws back in terror...but not for himself but for his GrandDaughter who runs in with his Daughter-In-Law. He moves into a defensive crouch and snarls in warning.<br>I just gaze at him and shrug "I am half Vampire...but I am still Leroy Jethro of the Gibbs Pack" a sigh escapes my chest "I am Sorry Mik that you would ever think I would harm a female and her Cub" with that I leave the Man Den and run to my Mate

+Tony+

I smile in relief when I see my Companion arriving to our improvised shelter.  
>He addresses to Tobias "We should make our way back...Mikael never shall accept our situation...He had very hard words also for you and you were his favourite before I was born!"<br>I see how Tobias shrugs and tosses his cigarette "I don't care"  
>My Companion sits down on ground. He knows that we shan't have a full moon tonight...and he must be cautious when being in his weakened form.<br>Tobias knows the same detail, but he greets us, saying "I shall go. I need to reach the refuge in our peak before the Dawn and it is placed in the farthest corner of these lands"  
>My Companion thinks for an instant; then, he turns to me and asks with his most sweetened and delicious voice "Antonio, my Mate...my Life Companion...why don't you allow them with us, in that house? There is plenty of room now; I have furnished and protected it very well...we could-"<br>I cut his words, as dryly as I can "No! Tobias would be welcome, of course...but I can't allow that abomination being near you...near us...in anyway"

+Gibbs+

I whine and wiggle my rear as I rub myself against my Mate "Please? Please Antonio? Please?"  
>He shakes his head "No!"<br>I growl as I push him down before slitting my eyes as I quickly strip us both down. I lick and nibble at each piece of exposed skin "Please?"  
>He pants and bites his bottom lip, causing his canines to pierce his lip "N-No..."<br>A whine escapes my chest as I rub my leaking cock against his own as I continue the erotic torture "Please...?"  
>"I-I..."<br>My face becomes a smirk of delight as I spread open his legs before wiping my hand against our leaking cocks, until my hand is covered in our precum. I draw back and smile as I slide my fingers into him...pushing and stretching him until my whole hand is inside him. I hear a shocked gasp behind me and smirk as I watch Tobias's shocked face  
>"He took the whole hand!? The whole lot!?"<br>I nod and lick at his length, tugging his balls back to stop his climax "Please Antonio? I shall not go near him...and Tobias shall keep him away from you and me...so, please?"  
>He looks down with bloody tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks "Y-Yes! A-Anything! P-Please...let m-me c-cum! P-Please!"<br>I smirk as I swallow him down while releasing his balls and thrusting my hand in deeper...until he suddenly stiffens and climaxes down my throat before passing out cold.  
>Tobias shakes his head "You are a cunning Bastard! What ever gave you that idea of shoving your hand up there!?"<br>I shrug as I gently remove my hand and lick it clean before gently picking up my unconscious Mate "I saw Damon and Langer performing it in their Mates...I wanted to try it" with that I gaze at the darkening sky "Bring your Mate to our Man Den, I shall take Antonio there"  
>He nods and leaves.<br>I watch him go and smile as I keep to the shadows and make my way back to our Man Den

+Tony+

He is really a cursed bastard Werewolf! He made me agree! (How could I refuse? After to have experienced his fisting torture? I want more! Ehem...Shut up, you, kinky spoiled Bat Brat!) I feel tired as never before, craving for some fresh blood to drink and clear my throat...Damon and the GremlinWolf have gone Hunting...followed by Langer, while Ned is preparing some more concoction.  
>My Companion is asleep and I don't wish to bother him with inopportune bites...<br>"They shall come back soon" Edoardo says, carrying the tray with three cups "Let's sit down and have a drink of these concoctions...Which one do you prefer, Prince?"  
>I would love to sit down, but my arse complains at every attempt "I do prefer to stay on my feet, Ned, thank-you"<br>"As you wish"  
>I take two cups of foaming and smoking coffee, the darker liquid, while Ned takes a cup of tea.<br>"It seems we shall have company soon" he states, while drinking.  
>I go to approach my Companion and awake him softly, bringing him the cup of delicious hot beverage.<br>"Thanks, my Mate! I was craving for this!"  
>"Well, I would prefer a drop of fresh blood...but I don't want to abuse you in anyway now"<br>He smirks and his grimace is so mockingly that I begin to think that he has a very hidden playful (Wickedly playful!) side that nobody...or almost nobody knows of "You are the one who has taken an entire big fist up his arse, not me..."  
>Ned blushes when listening to this...but I know he has performed the same action with Damon...and Damon's fist is even bigger than Jethro's!<p>

+Gibbs+

I wiggle my rear while giving my Mate a soft smirk "Did you like it?" at the way the eyes darken, I yap in excitement as I lick and rub against him "I wanna do it again..."  
>He pushes me away "No...not yet, not until Tobias and that...that 'thing' arrive!" his eyes slit in annoyance "I can't believe you tricked me..."<br>A smirk crosses my face as I avoid his gaze while drinking the coffee but I look up as I hear Damon and Palmers bark "They have brought dinner" I go to get up...only to pause as I hear Tobias's bark "Tobias has arrived"

+Tony+

Well, here we are! Or should I say 'Here they are?' Bah, grammar! This reminds me of that Human Highlander, the Man called like a the bird of the pond...  
>Tobias comes first and gestures to his Companion, who is dressed with a long black leather cape, whose lining is made with fine dark green velvet. Black leather pants, black leather boots and gloves and a dark green silk shirt (Totally open all to reveal his chest! What a shameless guy!) to complete his attire...(I hate to say it looks pretty elegant.)<br>"Hail, Prince DiNutzo" he says and his mocking tone sounds disgusting...but also somewhat charming (I hate to think this!)  
>"Hail, Dajanus...Well...how do you wish to be called?"<br>"Whatever my Companion calls me, it's fine with me"  
>I turn to Tobias, raising an eyebrow when signaling my question. Tobias replies, very serenely<br>"I call him Kortius"  
>"Well, Kortius...I suppose your Companion has already told you what are the rules?"<br>He grimaces and his only eye brights when the fire sparks hurt it with their sudden light "Indeed, even the ones that are off the record"  
>I shrug and wave my hand, gesturing to one of the rooms "Your Bedchamber shall be placed there. You haven't got permission to cross the door without the supervision of your Companion, who only shall report back to me...or to the Prince of the Wolves"<br>He holds MY gaze, like piercing my eyes with his glaring green pupil. Without a word, Tobias goes to open their chamber's door and he follows the old Wolf with a docile attitude that surprises me, because his natural aspect is everything but this. Docility and Kortius Dajanus aren't two concepts that can be put together...

+Gibbs+

I watch them go and cock my head to one side as I attempt to listen in (I don't know why...but he does intrigue me) but turn as I feel a tug on the golden chain that is around my neck  
>"No! Don't even think about it!"<br>A huff escapes my throat as I tug him down into my lap, inwardly smirking at his yelp of pain...only to wince as he cuffs me around the head  
>"I saw that!"<br>I roll my eyes and nuzzle his neck as Damon and Palmer walk smiles at his Mate as he passes me the liver of the deer, while Palmer passes my Mate the heart. A smile crosses my face "Thank-You...now share out the rest and don't forget Tobias and Kort" with that I dig into the fleshy organ while keeping Antonio close as he drains the heart of its blood

+Tony+

This tastes delicious...but no way I should leave a piece for those two! Tobias has his own permanent source of food (What a wicked old Wolf! At his age!) and we don't! So, better if I drink all what I can before those two could come in...  
>"I think they shall be distracted for a while" Langerius says "We shall go for a walk"<br>"Take care" Jethro advises, while chewing on a juicy rib "Man can come out...Some of them like to get up before the Dawn to go Hunting"  
>"Don't worry, Prince Jethro" Lagerius, replies, with his habitual respectful tone "We know how to defend ourselves" That said, he leaves the house followed by the others.<p>

We finish enjoying the meal and when we are thinking of taking an erotic nap to satiate the natural arousal that surrounds us after our copious meal,we can hear,clearly,the sound of three shootings.  
>"Human Hunters!" my Companion screams and he runs out, in spite of my efforts to stop him.<br>Then, I follow him...and I sincerely hope that Tobias could have heard the noise (For Vlad's sake! It was really...loud!) and would be in the conditions of to follow us, since he is the one who has more experience with the inhabitants of the Human Realm.

+Gibbs+

I run...faster than I ever thought possible! I breeze past everything in a blur, ignoring the calling of my Mate as I head towards the noise. I catch the thick Scent of Damons fear, along with the coppery Scent of blood...I shake myself out of the sudden hunger and slit my eyes as I catch the sight of a man with a gun. A snarl escapes my chest as he lifts the Man weapon and I don't give him a chance...I pounce, tearing away his scream as I sink my elongated canines into his neck before ripping out his throat. I look up at movement and smirk as Tobias joins me with his own canines showing! We work together and rip the Man apart while the others look after Damon, as Tony and Kort appear

+Tony+

I can't describe how desperate I feel! I use my cape to fly against the wind, as I've been taught...I don't care if that stupid Rogue follows me! I can hear the noise of his cape behind my back.

We land and, with a relief that exceeds in size all the measures of the Universe, I kneel before my Life Companion, to check on him, to see if he is uninjured...And all what I meet is a bloody mouth that kisses my own, bringing me the share of the Life Elixir "I was terrified!", I state, embracing his waist and savoring what he brought to my throat...  
>"I thought you were thirsty" he smirks and winks<br>"I was worried about you" I mumble, kissing his forehead, his ears, his nose.  
>Somebody harrumphs beside us: it's Tobias, who is examining the dead Human's documents "We have a big bug here, a high-up Hunter..."<br>The Rogue approaches his Mate and asks "Yes? Who was he?"  
>"See for yourself" Tobias passes him the document.<br>"Ha! Callen!" Listening to that hated name, everybody spits on the ground, around the corpse.  
>"Are you sure it's him?" my Companion asks.<br>"Sure as I have fought him many many times, even before you were born, Jethro" Tobias replies.  
>"He used to be called 'The G'...I think that 'G' went for his surname 'Gruesome'?" I ask.<br>"Indeed" the Rogue smiles, while rubbing his forehead with his thumb "When the sadistic Marzin instructed me, one of the tests was, challenging him to fight" I am surprised  
>"And you did it?"<br>"Of course" Kortius replies, with that sarcastic grimace that can send tons of ice to one's blood  
>"Kort couldn't kill him, however..." Jethro observes.<br>Kortius turns his back, like hurt by a terrible remembrance. Then, turning his face towards us and showing a flood of bloody tears all over his face, he says, with a strangely trembling voice "He had my little Brother's corpse in between his arms...I...I froze and that time was the only one...but the only one..." (he raises his finger) "...time I recoiled during all my cursed eternal life" Tobias goes to hug his Mate, who is definitely crying (But..then...can he cry? Wasn't he supposed to have been born without a heart?)

Near us, under a big tree whose roots conform like a natural bed, Ned is helping an injured Damon.  
>Langerius is checking on Palmer, to see if he doesn't have any wounds.<br>"Edoardo! How is he?" I ask, sincerely concerned (After all, the colossal Werewolf is my friend's Life Companion...I think I should be more amiable, after all)  
>"I think it isn't too serious...but it's aching" he stops to kiss the wound, licking it clean "I shall be able to heal him more rapidly if somebody helps me...I'm an Omega, my strength isn't the same as yours, Prince"<br>Hearing that, Jethro, Tobias and...the Rogue...surround him. The Rogue puts his right hand on the wound, that is placed in Damon's left leg, just behind the knee.  
>"We must seal the femoral artery" he turns to Tobias "Gray eyes...and, please, you too, Prince Jethro...can you both put pressure just there? I shall bring the blood supply" Saying that, he rolls up his sleeves and bites himself just in his main vein.<br>I want to put my eyes elsewhere, but I'm fascinated: I can't avoid to watch!  
>He fills his mouth with a his own blood and then bites delicately Damon's neck, injecting dropwise strength, recovery and life.<p>

+Gibbs+

I watch in amazement...and hunger, as Kort moves back...allowing Damon to feed from his own Mate. I lick my lips and rub my arousal against one of the roots of the big tree as I listen to Damon feeding. I turn at a touch on my shoulder and growl as I pounce onto my Mate, sinking my teeth into his neck and practically purr as he Submits and allows me to feed

+Tony+

I can't do anything but allow him the move. It feels so good, to be one's Love main nourishment! I almost envy Tobias and his Lover: they can live on nothing but themselves...The capable Rogue is a machine to produce blood...and I feel curious to know how do they behave in their intimacy...Tobias the Werewolf looks lush and strong, even younger...He has nothing to do with the old Werewolf we met some time ago: he has rejuvenated! It must be the strange power of the self nurture...Damon looks totally healed and he only limps slightly...Now, he is also a halfbreed creature...I enjoy the voluptuous noises my Companion makes while feeding from me and I could fall asleep...but we must move to our Den, to the House...  
>The Dawn shall arrive very soon...<p>

+Gibbs+

I growl as I am pushed away...but let go while licking my muzzle clean at the Scent of my Mates fear. I glance up as I note the sky brightening and I let out a yap, to warn my Pack.  
>Damon looks up and nods as he lets his Mate lead him back to our Man Den.<br>I spot the slight shaking and I wince as I remember the pain of the change but I shake myself out of my thoughts as I get off my Mate. I tug him up off the ground and follow Tobias and Palmer with their Mates beside them. A frown crosses my face as I note the confused look Antonio gives Kort and I cock my head to one side as I spot jealousy mixed with respect (I understand the respect...what with his compassion and the fact he helped Damon! But what is the jealousy for? I ain't interested in him...well, I am intrigued as to how he tastes). I shake myself out of my thoughts and lick at my Mates neck "You ok? I didn't hurt you...did I?"  
>He shakes his head and kisses me before yawning. I chuckle at the sound and once we are home, I lead him to our Bedroom to rest<p>

+Tony+

I lie down...I feel so devastatingly tired! The mixed smell of the Scents hurt my nose...I sense the Lupine odour everywhere, now crossed with our characteristic essence, less musky and more languid...I shall abandon myself to him...As I gave him his nourishment before, I shall allow him to ride me in pleasure. My jealousy...I know he has discovered this darkest side of my being! I can't help myself, I want to destroy everyone who could represent a dangerous Rival...I don't know about anyone who could Rival me for his love, his loyalty, his possession...except for the Rogue. He has also royal blood, even if his royalty belongs to a much more ancient dynasty, now unthroned. He is strong and also..I must admit...devilishly attractive. My unique comfort is to know that Tobias the Werewolf would never would allow anyone near his Mate: I spotted the same feeling that devours me in the old Warrior's pale gray eyes.  
>"Ride me, my Love" I say, while falling asleep "I shall be erected for you all day long, until the next Twilight...You can ride me all what you want...lulling my sleep with the secret heat of your tightness" He does what I am desperately asking for...and I let myself be dragged to a sort of strange slumber where dream and reality come together, at once...It is a sensation that has no equal in any of the Seven Realms...<p>

+Gibbs+

I smirk as I rock on my Mate while feeding from him and I pull back as I take his lips into a kiss, growling in delight as he returns the kiss in his sleep. A yawn escapes my chest and I shake myself out...pausing at the way his hips jerk in pleasure. I cock my head to one side and smile as I rock from side to side, aswell as back and forward.  
>Antonio growls in his sleep and shallowly thrusts upwards into me.<br>My excitement increases and I let out little yaps as I feel my orgasm approaching...I tip my head back and let out a howl of pleasure, smirking as Tobias and Palmer join in, before coating my Mates chest in my pearly cum. I squeeze my internal muscles and I sigh in relief as I feel the wet heat within my rear, signalling that Antonio has climaxed. I lean down, licking my cum off his chest, before snuggling up ontop of him and yawn as I drift off while he is still hard within me. Just before the darkness claims me...I squeeze my muscles around the hard cock and a smile crosses my face at the quiet groan before finally drifting off

+Tony+

I don't know if this is reality or a dream...He carries me to a Universe where everything is possible through the realisation of our mutual love. I open my eyes being still inside him, buried as a sword in its sheath, and it feels so natural, so absolutely right, so...logical!  
>"Good evening, Antonio, my Mate" he says, opening his blue flashlights and rising them to face me.<br>I kiss his mouth and travel with my tongue to the little wound on his neck, that is still open. I drink, satisfying my early thirst and elicit a moan and a little chuckle that puts me, immediately on the edge again.  
>"You are always hungry, aren't you?" he asks, with a docile voice that nobody would have believed could come from one like him.<br>"Mmm...ya...Having you...even a stone could be hungry all the time!" I have a feast in that neck, in that throat...  
>He howls in delight and a choir of distant howlings indicate that the entire Pack is joining their main Alpha in his pleasure.<br>I admire the Werewolves for to be able to feel this way. We, Vampires, are more the type of the solitary creatures...always drinking the life from the shadows...in the shadows...A discreet knock at the door, followed by someone who harrumphs on the sly, makes me rise my still bloody mouth from that prodigy I'm enjoying and ask "Who dares to interrupt my Breakfast?"

+Gibbs+

I glance towards the door and growl as I crawl off my Mate, wincing as his hard cock slips out and I make myself comfortable on the big bed. I grab the deers thigh bone from beneath the bed and start chewing it as Palmer and Langer walk in.  
>Palmer pauses as he looks at my bone and he lets out a whine as he moves closer.<br>I bare my teeth and growl "Mine!" at his whimper...I huff and chuck him the femur before reaching under the bed and pulling out another. I glance at my Mate as I begin to gnaw on the bone Antonio sighs and nods to Langer  
>"What do you what?"<br>I turn to watch the other Vampire and frown as I notice the nervous Scent he is releasing.  
>Langer closes his eyes and straightens himself before addressing his Prince "I wish to have your permission to perform the transformation on my Mate...to make him a Hybrid like the rest of the Werewolves within our Clan"<br>I turn to the Omega "Palmer...is this what you want?"  
>Palmer nods and wiggles his rump "Yes! I want to be the same as the rest of our Pack!"<br>I nod and turn to my Mate "Can you do it? Can you change him? Or shall I ask Kort?"

+Tony+

"We shall do it here, in the intimacy" I say, with a very decided tone (No way I shall let him go to ask that Rogue!), Then, I turn to face Langer "Brent de Langerius, first rank bodyguard of the royal Vampiric Realm...call for your Mate"  
>He turns on his heels after to have curtsied before me and calls the little Omega over.<br>Then, I smile at my Life Companion as I approach the Werewolf "James de Palmerius, Omega of the main Lupine Pack...offer your neck to your Mate"  
>The trembling young Werewolf lies down on the floor and offers innocently his throat, while tears fall down his eyes and bathe his pale cheeks.<br>Langer bends over him and proceeds to bite his neck. Little droplets of blood escapes from the open wound and I lean and suck the first few, I then retire and Langer continues the suction, eliciting tender whines from the poor little Omega Wolf, who rises his hind legs and binds them around his Mate's waist.  
>"Better if we go" I say to my Companion "Let's give them some privacy...They shall need to have intercourse after the suction"<br>Langer gets up and bites his own wrist, offering the blood to Palmer's anxious mouth "Drink, my little Wolf...this shall link us forever"

We silently retire and once outside the room, we can see Tobias talking with the Human Highlander, who holds an ancient Parchment.  
>"Please, my Princes" Tobias asks,very ceremoniously "The Human Highlander wants to seal the peace treaty and we need everybody's blood for to be able to sign it properly"<br>"We should wait for Langerius and his Mate: the young Omega is being turned into a halfbreed creature just now" I announce and I notice everybody's gestures of approval. I can see the Rogue, alone, cross-armed while leaning against the wall.  
>"We can begin with the ones who are actually here, if his Highnesses have no inconvenient, of course" the Human says, with a curtsy.<br>"No problem for us" I say and my Companion nods in consent (He is always one of few words).  
>"Perfect, then..." the Highlander says, putting on his glasses and holding the Parchment in front of his nose, while harrumphing and clearing his throat, he reads "In accordance to the Main Reunion of the Ancient Races that inhabit the Seven Kingdoms, respecting their free will and the boundaries of each Realm, with the sole unvocal, unambiguous yearning of peace, health and happiness among the races, we the Main Council, gathered in the Human Realm in perfect harmony...declare the end of any kind of hostility, hate, rancour or desire of revenge and retaliation amongst the inhabitants of all the Domains" Saying that, the Human Highlander takes out a little surgical knife and slightly cuts his wrist, soaking then a long black swan feather with the blood and signing the Parchment. Then, he invites us, one by one, to do the same.<p>

When we are almost finished, Palmer and Langerius arrive, somewhat tired, but looking absolutely happy and complete.  
>The Bloodhound Vampire instructs his young Mate about what to do and the little Werewolf, with trembling paw, signs the Document. Everybody has signed, except for...how not! The Rogue!<br>Tobias turns to face him "Dajanus Orlok, Son of Vlad Dracul" Tobias begins, tearing exclamations of surprise and astonishment from everyone "Also know as Trent de Kortius...I, your Life Companion and eternal Mate, beg you to abide the decision of the majority common, by signing the Main Document"  
>Uncrossing his arms, the Nosferatu approaches and states "You asked for it, Grey Wolf...my unique reason to be still alive...therefore...so be it!" And he humbly lowers his head, bites his own wrist, tearing off a great gush of blood and soaks the feather in it, finally signing the Document in the last place...<br>(I realise then that he reunites in his person the three main Realms: he is a Vampire, he is mated to a Werewolf and his Mother had been born Human)...

+NCIS+

(A Century Later)

Life has been good, life is still good...(Or should I say eternity?)  
>We live together, we hunt together, we have dinner and long chats about everything...while the different Kingdoms change hands and the times<br>run and life and death become a continuous, unceasing succession, like night and day, like summer and winter.  
>We, however, always live and everlast in peace...We have built a segregated little Realm where everything is possible, because we only<br>trust in love as the unique rule, as the unique, eternal, definitive law.


End file.
